Audiciones para el amor
by candy1928
Summary: La música te puede sanar o herir el corazón. Los Cullen y los Hale formaron un grupo de música, pronto se les unio una Stanley...y luego una Swan, rivalidades,amores, desamores,decepciones,casi un completo drama...-new summary! Editándose.
1. comienzos

**¡HOLA!**

**Nunca pensé volver a subir algo en esta historia, pero es que la volví a leer y dije: "tiene tantas cosas de mas y una mala ortografía" y bueno la estoy editándola. Pero será la misma historia, solo que mejorada y todo eso. Eliminare todos los demás capítulos, pero no la historia quiero aun sus reviews.**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer. Uno que otro es mio (muy pocos y no son importantes en la historia). La historia es solo mía.**

**Sin más que decir: ¡Empezamos!**

* * *

Enero de 2010…

**Rosaliepov**

Estamos en el garaje de los hermanos cullen, ósea: Edward, Alice, y Emmet.

Como decía yo estaba acompañada de mi hermano gemelo Jasper que era novio de mi mejor amiga Alice. Y como siempre el único que no tenia pareja era Edward….era el más solitario de todos. Creo que hasta el cangrejo tiene más parejas que el. Pero como sea. Siempre nos reuníamos después de la escuela en el garaje, para hablar de un montón de cosas raras o tontas. Entonces emmet hablo.

-oigan y si formamos una banda?

-Emmet sin ofender, pero es la idea más tonta que he escuchado.-dije

-no, ¿sabes? es muy buena ide, por ejemplo…mmm…emmet podría estar en la batería, jasper en el bajo..y yo pues tal vez el teclado y a veces podría tocar la guitarra eléctrica..y tú y Alice podrían ser las cantantes…-dijo Edward

-pienso igual que Edward, pero yo no soy buena siendo cantante principal tal vez sería corista…y rose pues tal vez la cantante principal…-dijo Alice

-bueno pensándolo bien, tal vez si sería una buena idea. Pero sigo a Alice, yo no sería la cantante principal igual seria corista.-dije

-bueno ya se, veamos como canta rose…y ya veremos si sería buena para la cantante principal o no ¿Les parece?-dijo jasper

Todos dijeron que si.

-rose ¿como que canción?

-mmm… No se, pon una de Hannah Montana

Todos excepto Jasper se me quedaban mirando como: WTF?!

-¿qué? Mi vecina es una súper fan de Hannah y pone sus canciones a todo volumen todo el santo día, por eso me las aprendí. ¿o no jasper?

-Rose tiene razón, es una pesadilla estar en mi casa todas las tardes.

-okey, es raro pero aquí va una.

Empezó la canción era una de Hannah montana, barefoot cinderella:

OHHH... YEAH,  
Yeah,  
Yeah...  
Yeahhh...  
Every morning  
I wake up to find  
I always dream the same.  
Every night I come to my window  
When you call my name  
But the way the words  
You say just fall like rain  
Till I'm drowning in the sound of your invitation

When you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella"  
Don't need no slippers or a party dress,  
The way you're looking' right  
Now is what I like the best  
And then you...  
Say "do you wanna take a chance?  
Stay with me forever  
No one will ever be more beautiful  
My barefoot, my barefoot Cinderella."  
Yeah, ohh...

Y luego Alice corto la canción, y creo que había salido muy mal, o muy bien

-y ¿que les pareció? Por favor sean buenos conmigo-

-bueno estoy de acuerdo contigo, eres más de coristas. y a ustedes ¿que les pareció?- dijo Edward.

-te apoyo-dijeron todos en conjunto, excepto Edward

-okey, solo nos falta los instrumentos, y una cantante. No profesional pero que si sepa cantar al menos.-dijo Emmet.

-por el bajo no se preocupen, yo tengo uno, recuerden que iba a clases de bajo.-dijo jasper.

-por el teclado y la guitarra tampoco es para tanto tengo aquí los dos. -dijo Edward.

-solo necesitamos: micrófonos, altavoces, y Emmet tiene una batería, así que no es para tanto. Pero si será tardado encontrar a una cantante.-dijo Alice.

**Alicepov**

¡Necesitamos una cantante! ¿pero como rayos la íbamos a conseguir?

Tods se quedaron pensando donde o como podríamos conseguir una.

¡yay! Se me ocurrió una. ¡soy tan lista y bonita!

Puse una de mis sonrisas de que se me había ocurrido una idea.. y todos se me quedaron viendo con una mirada de : ¿cómo que tramas?.

-¿que tramas Alice?-dijo Edward.

-mmm… bueno será algo que a rose a mi nos pondrán celosas, pero es una buena idea apara cautivar a todas la chicas.

-¿ve al grano Alice!-me gritaron todos mismo tiempo.

-bueno lo digo antes de que me coman. Mañana en la escuela Jasper, Edward y Emmet llamaran la atención de todas la chicas en la cafetería, y les dirán que necesitamos chicas que sepan cantar, pero solo chicas no queremos otra cosa que no sea chicas. Rose y yo colocaremos carteles para llamar la atención ¿Les gusta la idea?

-es fantástica Alice. Y si podría funcionar.-dijo Rosalie.

-bueno mañana pondremos el plan en acción. Y ahora ¿qué hacemos?-pregunte.

-¿jugamos wii?-dijo emmet

-o mejor sing star-dijo Edward.

-yo digo que sing star. ¿Rose que dices?-dije

-opino lo mismo que tu y tu hermanito?-dijo rose

- yo solo pongo las canciones y digo los puntos esta vez no quiero cantar.-dijo jasper.

-bueno como sea. ¡A jugar!-dijo emmet.

Todos subimos a la sala para jugar. Nuestros padres no estaban, creo que fueron a comer, o una reunión. Que mas da, me da igual.

Todos nos sentamos en el gran sofá todos menos Jasper. Y yo quería que jugara.


	2. Sing star

**hey! hola! **

**traje un nuevo capitulo, como saben es la misma historia, pero ahorita se esta editando. Es el mismo concepto. :3**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, algunos me pertenecen (muy pocos). Y las canciones que vienen abajo tampoco.**

**Pueden escuchar las canciones que se mencionan, como para tener un poco mas de diversión cuando lo leen, o solo para tener un mejor panorama del capítulo. **

**Sin mas que decir: Enjoy!**

* * *

Capitulo 2-. Sing star

**Alicepov**

-Bueno ¿ quien va primero? –dije

Todos dijeron: ¡Tú!

-bueno está bien, ¿ que canción me toca Jasper?

- la de póker pace, lady gaga. ¿lista?

-aja.- después de eso empezó a sonar la canción:

Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

Termine la canción.

-jasper ¿cuanto saque?

-mmm… ¡5034!Ahora vas ganando.

-¡yay! - dije dando saltitos.

-ahora quien va?-pregunto Jasper

-¡yo! Te hare papilla enana.- se paro Emmet y fue adonde había dejado el micrófono.

-Emmet…-Mi Jasper iba a decir algo pero Emmet lo interrumpió

-súper estrella Emmet por favor. Y no quiero dar autógrafos y mucho menos quiero fotos con flash. ¿Me entendieron?

-si súper estrella emmet.-dijimos todos.

-bueno que canción me toca.

-eso es lo que te iba a decir. Te toco: I gotta feeling, Black eyes peas.

Empezó a la canción y emmet igual empezó a cantar.

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night (x4)

_Tonight's the night night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up_

Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get get OFF

I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down  
And go out  
And just loose it all

I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
and loosing all control

Fill up my cup  
Mozoltov  
Look at her dancing  
Just take it off

Let's paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again

Let's Do it (x13)  
And live it up

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night (x2)

Tonight's the night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up

Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get get OFF

Fill up my cup (Drink)  
Mozoltov (La' Chaim)  
Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)  
Just take it off

Let's paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
and then we'll do it again

Lets do it (x15)  
Let's live it up

Here we come  
Here we go  
We gotta rock

Easy come  
Easy go  
Now we on top

Feel the shot  
Body rock  
Rock it don't stop

Round and round  
Up and down  
Around the clock

Monday, Tuesday,  
Wednesday, and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday  
Saturday to Sunday

Get get get get get with us  
You know what we say  
Party every day  
Pa pa pa Party every day

And I'm feelin  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

Cuando termino Emmet todos empezamos a aplaudir.

-lo se, lo se canto hermoso, no lo repitan que ¡me voy a sonrojar!-dijo Emmet en todo gracioso y ¿gay?

-bueno Emmet sacaste…..¡6785 puntos!

-¡eso es todo enana! ¡Voy ganando!

-eso ya lo veremos emmet.-dijo rosalie.

Rose se paro y agarro el micrófono. -¿Cuál es?

-la de hot n cold, katy Perry.- dijo Jasper

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know

And you over think  
Always speak  
Crypticly

I should know  
That you're no good for me

[CHORUS]  
Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring

I should know that  
You're not gonna change

[CHORUS]

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

[CHORUS]

Cuando rose término de cantar nos la quedamos viendo

-¿Qué? ¿Tan mal cante?

-no, solo que la cantaste con inspiración ¿Por qué no hiciste lo mismo cuando cantaste la de barefoot cinderella? - dijo Jasper

-uff! ¡Que alivio! Y porque me gusta esta canción, pero lo de inspiración no estoy segura. Bueno que mas da, dime la puntación hermanito.- dijo una sonriente Rosalie

-Rosalie tu tuviste 6790, cinco puntos más que Emmet. Vas a la cabeza.=dijo jasper.

-eso es cantar Emmet- dijo rose sacando la lengua.

-¡me ganaste por cinco puntos! Como si fuera mucho- dijo Emmet un poco enojado

-bueno antes de rose deje a emmet sin ya saben que, es mejor continuemos. Es el turno de Edward.

**Edwardpov**

Excelente iba yo….con resignación me levante del enorme sofá. Y me pare en el lugar que todos se paraban para cantar.

-¿Qué canción me toco Jasper?

-espera la maquina esta eligiendo la canción. -paso un tiempo hasta que la maquina eligió la canción entonces jasper hablo -¡listo! Tu canción es sing for you. De Tracy Chapman.

One, two,  
One, two, three, four

Sweet and high at the break of dawn  
Simple tune that you can hum along too  
I remember there was a time  
when I used to sing for you

Do-n do do, do do  
Do-n do do, do do do-do…

I used to sing for you

Do-n do do, do do  
Do-n do do, do do do-do…

Knew all the words to the popular songs  
With the radio on full volume  
I remember there was a time  
When I used to sing for you  
Do-n do do, do do do  
Do-n do do, do do do do-do…

I used to sing for you

Do-n do do, do do  
Do-n do do, do do do-do…

Forget the chorus, you're the bridge  
The words and music to every-day I've lived  
There's nothing, I wouldn't give  
For one more time, when I can sing for you  
Do-n do do, do do do  
Do-n do do, do do do do – do…

Oh Yeah  
Do-n do do, do do do do  
Do-n do do, do do do do – do…

Soft and low when the evening comes  
Holding you, sleeping in my arms  
I remember there was a time  
When I used to sing for you

Do-n do do, do do do do  
Do-n do do, do do do do – do…

…when I used to sing for you

Do-n do do, do do do do  
Do-n do do, do do do do – do…

I used to sing for you.

Termino la canción todos me aplaudieron, no se porque pero el juego siempre me daba canciones tristes. y por alguna extraña razón esa canción me gusto.

-bueno Edward tu puntuación es –Jasper hizo una pausa de suspenso – ¡es 9564! ¡Ganaste este juego!

-¡bravo! Al fin ganas un juego y por eso mañana vamos de compras! - dijo una entusiasta Alice

Puse los ojo en blanco. Alice jamás cambiaría.

-¡no! - todos le gritamos a Alice.

-¿porque no? Es para felicitar a Edward de que gano. -dijo Alice

-Alice, olvídalo no voy a ir de compras y además mañana tenemos las audiciones para buscar a la cantante. ¿Recuerdas?

* * *

**Los días de publicación aun no los tengo, pero supongo que serán cada dos días. Aún no se.**

**Si hay alguna chica nueva, es bienvenida, y espero que dejen reviews! :)**

**Bueno me despido y los veré después!**

**W.L. : candy1928**


	3. Audiciones

**hola hola! regrese con un nuevo capitulo.**

**Muchas gracias a las que me mandaron reviews, o pusieron a esta historia en sus favoritos y siguiéndola me encanto abrir mi correo y verlas. Enserio muchas gracias!**

**Bueno, empecemos con el disclaimer y no aburrirlas mas. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, algunos son míos (luego aparecerán). La historia es de mi invención todo lo que ven lo saque de mi cabeza ya hace mucho. :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

3-. Audiciones.

**Edwardpov**

Rosalie y Jasper se quedaron viendo la tele después de que terminamos de jugar. Alice estaba cansada Jasper se fue con ella para darle masaje y cariñitos. Aunque ya haya pasado mucho tiempo que veo a Alice y Jasper estar juntos esta clase de cosas aun se me sigue haciendo raro, no es fácil que tu hermana menor tenga novio. En fin yo como siempre me quede tocando mi piano, es lo que normalmente hago.

Escuche que la puerta principal se abría y dejaba entrar a mis padres.

-Hola chicos, ¿como están? – pregunto mi madre con una sonrisa por vernos a todos.

-bien, gracias Esme. –contesto amablemente Rosalie

-me alegro que estén bien chicos, ¿se van a quedar Jasper? –pregunto mi papá

-si, mis padres no están. ¿No es ninguna molestia? –pregunto Jasper

-Jasper, hijo, sabes que no es ninguna molestia. Puedes hasta si quieres vivir aquí. Ya te considero parte de la familia. – Carlisle siempre ha sido un buen padre, no voy a decir que no nos regañaba pero nunca nos alzó la mano. Y agradecía por tenerlo.

-Gracias Carlisle. –dijo Rosalie situándose al lado de sus hermano.

-De nada chicos, siéntanse como en su casa. – diciendo eso Carlisle fue con mi mamá – Cariño si necesitas algo estoy arriba, necesito hacer unos informes.

-Claro cariño – mi mama le dio un casto beso en los labios de mi padre y este se fue a su despacho – y ¿paso algo emocionante hoy? – esta ves nos dijo a todos

-siempre pasa algo emocionante en nuestras vidas mama. –dijo Emmet

-De hecho vamos a formar un grupo de música entre nosotros. –dije con una sonrisa.

-me parece bien, solo espero eso no los distraiga en sus estudios. –nos miro a todos seriamente.

Después de eso no hubo tanto lio, Esme se fue a hacer sus cosas y nos dejos a nosotros en la sala. Normalmente cuando me quedaba solo con Emmet, este me hacia preguntas muy tontas, o a veces decía que yo era gay. Lo cual me molestaba, no por no tener mucha suerte con las mujeres signifique que soy gay.

Y hoy no fue la excepción.

Me fui a mi cuarto y me acosté, pensando en que sería un nuevo día. Cerré mis ojos y me deja llevar.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me gire a ver a que horas eran. Eran las 7:30….tenia tiempo. Me pare medio adormilado. Y fui al baño, me arregle para ir de nuevo a la escuela. Me puse unos jeans y una blusa azul claro. Una vez listo baje a desayunar.

Cuando baje vi solo a rose y Alice. Hablando de no se que.

-hola Alice, rose-dije

-hola Edward- dijeron las dos a coro

-y entonces que paso con lo de hoy ¿sigue en pie?- pregunte

-claro que si hermanito ¿Qué preguntas son esas?- Alice dijo

-es que hay veces en que cambian de decisión sin razón alguna. Pero aclarado el asunto, ¿Dónde están Jasper y Emmet?

-bueno Emmet esta cambiándose y pues jazz no sé que hace-dijo rose

-deje a jazz en que estaba bañando, creo que ya mero baja-Alice dijo.

Cuando dijo eso Alice casi como si lo hubieran invocado bajo jasper. Vino a la cocina y fue corriendo a Alice.

-hola a todos.-dijo jazz

-hola…-dijimos rose y yo a coro.

-¿que onda como amanecieron?- pregunto Jasper

-muy bien-dijimos

-y ¿tu Jazz? –le pregunto esta vez Alice a Jasper

-muy bien, como siempre

En eso bajo emmet, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-bueno vámonos a la escuela se nos hace tarde-dijo el llegando a la cocina donde estábamos todos

Era raro que emmet estuviera tan entusiasta para ir a la escuela. En fin todos agarremos nuestros coches y fuimos a la escuela.

Llegamos y todos nos separamos para ir a clases. A mí me tocaba biología. La clase se me hizo eterna, pero bueno después de esto seguía historia y matemáticas ¡genial matemáticas!

Termino la hora y fui a historia que me tocaba con Alice. Llegue y me senté en mi lugar de siempre.

-hola Edward-dijo maría

Yo solo sonreí, y espere a que llegara mi hermana, después de 5 minutos llego.

-hola hermanito…..que me cuentas-dijo Alice

-nada, solo que la clase de biología se me hizo eterna. Y ¿a ti?

-pues igual para mi clase de ingles con "la señorita Laura" me dio sueño, es taaan aburrida.

-buenos días clase- dijo el profesor

-buenos días profe- diciendo eso empezó otra hora de clase.

Una hora después, la clase de historia termino.

-Bueno hermanito me voy. Te veo en la cafetería para el plan.-dijo Alice

Salí del salón de historia y fui al de matemáticas. Sorprendentemente no había llegado nadie, solo la profesora que ya estaba poniendo algunos ejercicios en el pizarrón.

-hola deyanira…-dije a mi profesora de matemáticas.

-hola Edward, ¿no sabes por que no llegan los demás?

-no. De hecho igual me sorprendí por ser el primero en llegar.

-bueno, de seguro no tardan en llegar.

**10 minutos después…**

-iré a buscarlos, no me tardo-dijo Deyanira

Puse mi cabeza en la mesa y cerré mis ojos por un momento, cuando escuche el ruido separe mi cabeza de la mesa y espere a que empezara la clase.

-quieren decirme ¿por que tuve que ir yo por ustedes?-dijo la Profa. ya enojada

-es que estábamos viendo como Mike estaba haciendo el ridículo en el pasillo-dijo una voz

Y ahora que habra hecho Mike para hacer el ridículo –pensé ¿Cuándo no lo hace? – comentarios sarcásticos que prefiero guardarme

-no importaa que habrá hecho Mike, no quiero que se repita. ¿Entendieron?

-si Profa – ellos contestaron al unísono

-bueno, empecemos. – y con eso Deyanira se dispuso a dar la clase

Y paso otra bendita hora de clase, hasta que toco el timbre.

Me dirigi a la cafetería, pues ahí esperaría a Jasper y emmet. Paso un cierto tiempo hasta que ellos aparecieron.

-¡hola ediie! –okey debo admitirlo, hay veces en las que pienso que Emmet es gay. Créanme lo he pensado varias veces.

-hola emmet y jazz-

-bueno empecemos el show…

Jasper traia un altavoz en su mano.

-disculpen señoritas pero podríamos subirnos a la mesa?-dije

-si claro, hagan lo que quieran con ella.-dijo una voz

Los tres nos subimos y al parecer llamamos la atención de todos.

-hola, yo soy jasper, el es emmet, y el Edward. Les mandamos este mensaje a las chicas. –jasper me paso el altavoz a mi.

-bueno, vamos a formar un grupo y necesitamos una cantante, tenemos a las coristas que serán rosalie y alice, pero como ya dije antes necesitamos una cantante principal, y pues vamos a hacer audiciones para encontrarla.-le pase el altavoz a emmet.

-y bueno las audiciones serán en nuestra casa, a las 5de la tarde. Como verán hasta atrás están pegaos unos carteles que ahí es donde viene la dirección. Y bueno las esperamos. Y ahora continúen con lo que hacían.

Nos bajamos de la mesa y fuimos con Alice y rose.

-y bueno ¿que tal nos salió?-pregunto emmet

-muy bien osito…-dijo rose

-muy bien entonces esperemos que sea la salida y las audiciones. – dijo Jasper

-tengo la impresión que llegaran varias –dijo Alice

Así transcurrieron las clases, aburridas y lentas. Terminando la última clase Salí disparado y fui al estacionamiento para irme a mi casa. Aunque claro que tenía que esperar a los demás.

Despues que llagaran todos no subimos a nuestros respectivos autos y nos fuimos a la casa. Llegando Alice salió como loca al garaje

-¡Rose ven conmigo! –grito Alice desde el garaje

-¡voy! Te veo osito .- y Rosalie se fue con Alice al garaje.

-iré a ver qué hay de comer, me muero de hambre-dijo Emmet yendo adentro de la casa para luego irse a la cocina.

-vamos a ver que hacen rose y Alice-dijo Jasper jalándome del brazo

Llegamos al garaje y Alice y Rosalie estaban acomodando todo, para las audiciones.

-Jasper y Edward ayuden poniendo esa mesa en la esquina de allá-dijo Rosalie señalando una esquina

Jasper y yo cargamos la mesa hacia el lugar que nos había indicando.

-y ¿se puede saber para qué quieren la mesa en ese lugar?-dije

-pues ahí es donde yo recibiré a las chicas, anotare su nombre y todo eso.-dijo Alice

-bueno, y ¿que hay de esa que esta allá?-dijo Jasper señalando otra mesa.

-ahhh, ahí es donde veremos a las chicas cantar.

Después de que el garaje quedo bien acomodado todos subimos a ver que había de comer, pero como no había nada pedimos una pizza.

Después de media hora llego la pizza y todos empezamos a comer, y cuando terminamos ya casi eran las 5 y las chicas iban a llegar ya.

-Emmet ayuda a rose a recoger las cosas de la mesa mientras yo voy abajo con Jasper y Edward.

-claro Alice. – Alice se fue con Jasper y alcance a escuchar – ¡claro! Como a ella no le gusta recoger yo me jodo!

Me empecé a reír y al garaje, vi a Alice y vi que ya estaban empezando a llegar las chicas.

**Alicepov**

Salí a ver cuántas chicas teníamos, y vi que eran muchas.

Uff! Teníamos mucho que hacer…

-¡hola! Soy Alice, necesito que se formen en una fila y me digan su nombre, dirección y todo eso, sus datos estarán seguros.

Rápidamente se formaron y agarre una libreta para ir las anotando. Pasaron una por una, y hasta me dolía la mano por tantas anotaciones, solo quería toda esta locura. Aunque yo misma me metí en este problema, fue mi idea

Paso un largo rato para anotara tantos nombres y direcciones.

-bueno, llamaremos a cada una para que pase al garaje las demás se quedan aquí. ¡Jessica! Eres la primera ven.

Lleve a Jessica hasta el garaje y la deje parada ahí mientras yo me acomodaba en mi lugar.

-hola, bueno quise audicionar por que sería genial estar en una banda y me encanta cantar.-dijo Jessica

-bueno Jessica te pondremos a cantar y si quedas luego te llamamos, bueno la canción que cantaras será… Hot ´n cold de katy Perry, supongo que te la sabes ¿no?-dijo Rosalie

-claro.

-bueno comencemos.-dijo Jasper

Jessica empezó a cantar, tenía una hermosa voz, no desentonaba…tal vez sería Jessica, pero había muchas mas allá afuera esperando.

**Rosaliepov**

Esa tal Jessica cantaba bien, era bonita, cantaba muy bien, y todo eso, solo espero que no se fije en Emmet, porque si no yo misma la tiro de un puente.

**Jasperpov**

La chica Jessica cantaba muy bien, tal vez la hubiéramos escogido ahorita pero faltaba muchas chicas mas esperando,

Cheque la lista de chavas y ¡eran casi todas las de la escuela! ¡Rayos! Será una tarde muy larga…

**Emmetpov**

Me dio flojera de solo ver a la lista de chavas, pero bueno, Jessica cantaba muy bien, entonada, era muy linda, pero no tanto como mi Rose.

**Edwardpov**

cuando entro Jessica pensé que solo entraría para estar con nosotros por interés, pero no, cuando empezó a cantar canto tan hermoso. Pero no era para impresionarse tanto. Una vez que termino de cantar todos aplaudimos pues había cantado muy bonito

-bueno Jessica, cantaste muy bien, mañana anunciaremos si quedaste o no. Puedes retirarte.-dije

-Gracias.-dijo Jessica

Bien la que siguiente, ¿quien va?-pregunto Emmet a Alice

-¡Lucy vas tú! -grito Alice.- ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?

-si.

-oigan y si cortamos la canción, digo es que dura 3:40, y será algo largo. ¿Qué dicen?- comento Jasper

Y ya no contestamos por que entro Lucy a la habitación y le dije lo mismo que Rosalie le había dicho a Jessica.

La chica empezó a cantar, y cuando cuanto agradecí que no hubiera vidrios aquí, porque sinceramente canto muy mal. Mire a mis hermanos y amigos. Y les di una mirada de: así o peor.

**Rosaliepov**

Así o peor canto la niña. ¡Que horror! Definitivamente si se dedicaba a cantar no tendría éxito.

-gracias Lucy por participar mañana anunciamos a la ganadora, puedes retirarte-dije con la voz más fingida de mi vida.

Cuando se retiro Emmet hablo

-wow! Esa niña sí que canto!(Notase el sarcasmo)

-respondo a tu pregunta, seria mejor solo ponerles media canción, es pesado escucharlas durante 3:40 minutos.-dijo Alice-¿les parece?- todos asentimos- bueno la siguiente.

Revise la lista y seguía una tal sophie.

-shopie Hernández sigue!-grite

Y la niña entro y era una niña bajita con cabello rubio y dije lo mismo de la otra vez. Empezó a cantar, y le paramos a mitad de canción, para ser verdad no canto tan mal como Lucy…

-bueno Sophie luego diremos quien se queda. Te puedes retirar.-dijo Jasper

Y así pasaron varias, unas cantaron muy bien otras no tanto, otros fueron peores que Lucy.

Una vez terminada las audiciones empezamos a hablar mis amigos y yo.

-y… ¿que tal que les pareció?

-bueno descontando a Lucy y a otras 10, yo creo que está bien todo-dijo Emmet

-entonces, ¿con quien nos quedamos?-dijo Alice

-pues yo pienso que Jessica-dijo Edward

-yo a esa tal maría-dijo Emmet

-yo Jessica-dijo Jasper

-yo pienso que Cassandra-dijo alice

-tu faltas Rosalie, ¿a quien eliges?-dijo Edward

-Jessica-dije

-bien Jessica gano por mayoría de votos, pero ¿quieren que ella forme parte de esta banda?-dijo Alice

-pues por mi no hay problema-dijo Emmet

-no para mi, está bien Jessica-dijo Jasper

-bueno entonces ¡tenemos a nuestra cantante principal!-dijo Emmet

-si. ¿Saben? pensé que esto jamás se iba acabar.-dijo Edward

-¡hay ya se! bueno importa mañana avisaremos, ahora me voy a mi casa, Jasper ¿me acompañas o te quedas otro rato?-dijo Rosalie

-nop. Me voy, adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana en la mañana-dijo Jasper

-¡adiós!-dijeron a coro Emmet, Alice y Edward

**Alicepov**

Iba extrañar a mi jazz hoy, pero bueno se tenía que ir. Después de que Jasper y Rosalie se fueron me despedí de mis hermano y me fui a mi cuarto a ver oceanup* y a ver qué pasaba en mi Facebook.

Hasta cuando ya no vi nada me cambie de ropa y me dormí.

* * *

Oceanup*: es una página con noticias de celebridades de casi todo el mundo. La página viene en ingles. :3

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! ¡Que tal? ¿les gusto, o no? **

**Debo hacer un anuncio! ¡ haré una historia para navidad! aun no le he empezado a escribir pero ya la tengo en mi cabeza. :3 **

**Bueno, espero verlas en el próximo capitulo, y aun no se las fechas para actualizar, pero aun así no tardo mucho en actualizar, no esperarán mas de 4 días espero.**

**Ya me voy! por fa, escriban un lindo review. y ¡Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras!**

**Las quiero muchos! ¡ cuídense!**

**W.L : candy1928**


	4. Primeras peleas

**hey! hey! hey! okey, se que me odian. Lo siento, es que estuve ocupada la semana pasada. Tuve que hacer muchos trabajos especiales (rubricas como lo llaman en mi escuela) y pues no tuve tiempo de actualizar ni de editar la historia, y hasta ahorita tuve tiempo. :) Espero que no me odien mucho. y si es así las quiero mucho. **

**Disclaimer: las personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (ojala fueran míos) y la historia es de mi propiedad! salio de esta hermosa cabeza. :3**

**Disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

Capitulo 4-. Primeras peleas

**rosaliepov**

Había pasado una semana desde que le dijimos a Jessica que había quedado en la banda, y con eso las demás chicas se pusieron tristes, pero algún día tendrían que aceptarlo.

Estábamos en el garaje como siempre, pero esta vez estábamos esperando a Jessica para ensayar la canción que había compuesto Edward y Alice hace unos días. Entonces llego Jessica.

-hola chicos, ¿que hacen?

-esperándote, pero ahora que ya llegaste ya podemos ensayar.-dijo jasper.

-bueno, comencemos-dijo Jessica en tono mandón, se había comportado como la si fuera la mejor o fuera la líder aquí.

-si claro, por cierto ten la canción Edward le hizo unos ajustes.-dijo Alice

-¡pero estaba bien antes! no entiendo porque la cambiaron.-dijo Jessica algo alterada, solo porque había cambiado un poco la canción Edward, se la caía el mundo.

-Jessica solo fueron unos ajustes, el ritmo sigue igual, solo cambie palabras.-dijo Edward

-¡Pero por que la cambiaste sin consultármelo!-

-¡uyy! Lo siento mucho, no sabía que ahora estabas al mando de esto –dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos

-pues no me creo la jefa –Jessica ya estaba apenada y según lo quería disimular, pero no hizo muy bien que digamos – pero, debiste consultármelo, o al menos decirme.

-lo hice, solo que tu no estabas cuando lo cambie, ya te habías ido a tu casa, pero lo siento mucho cuando lo cambie te lo diré a ti primero-dijo Edward más calmado

-como sea.-dijo la estúpida de Jessica

-bueno, no estaba en los planes el xilófono pero, por suerte lo conseguí, ¿quien lo toca?-dijo Alice

-bueno tuve algo de practica con el xilófono, yo lo puedo tocar y Edward se pasa al bajo…-dijo jasper.

-si está bien, pásate. Y recuerda el xilófono dura 7 tiempos no mas después de ahí emmet y yo entramos, hasta el tiempo 16 entra Jessica, en la quinta estrofa entra rose y Alice, con el coro, ¿estamos bien en eso?-dijo Edward que era el que más sabia de esto.

-Clarp-dijimos todos

-ahorita vean la letra, cuando se la aprendan estaremos mejor. -dijo Jasper.

-bueno, ¿ya podemos continuar?-dijo Jessica impaciente

-no comas ansia Jessica. –le dijo Jasper en un tono calmado para que ella se calmara

Entonces todo se quedo en silencio y esperamos a que jasper empezara a tocar y mire letra. De alguna me la tenía que aprender. Entonces jasper empezó a tocar, le iba bien el xilófono, conté los 7 tiempos hasta el tiempo 16 que es donde Jessica entra.

**Stealing hearts was your pastime  
I saw girls falling hook line  
You stole kisses and threw them aside  
Hits and misses your love-side (...)**

Entonces Jessica paro el ensayo, solo había cantado la primera estrofa. Entonces Edward hablo:

-Jessica, ¿por qué paraste de cantar?

-por qué emmet entro mal.-dijo la señorita perfeccion

-no es cierto entre bien, tienes que revisarte los oídos. –dijo Emmetun poco molesto

-Edward ¿es cierto que emmet entro mal?-pregunte

-no no lo hizo, Jessica no puedes parar de la nada- Dijo Edward viendo otra vez a Jessica y los nos miro a nosotros- ¿quieren seguir?- dijo ed

-claro-dijo Jessica

Y bueno jasper empezó a tocar el xilófono, después entro emmet, y bla bla bla bla bla….

(canción):

**Stealing hearts was your pastime  
I saw girls falling hook line  
You stole kisses and threw them aside  
Hits and misses your love-side (...)**

You've changed for the better, yeah  
You've changed for the better, yeah

Making waves was your hobby  
And I asked you to hold me  
And I knew it  
You do it in front of the world  
And I'll end up different from the other girls (...)

You've changed for the better, yeah  
You've changed for the better, yeah

**You've changed for the better; oh  
you've changed for the better**

**Na na na na na, ohhhhh**

**Na na na na na , ohhhhh **

**Na na na na na , ohhhhhh**

**Na na na na na , ohhhhhh**

**Na na na, oohhhhhhh**

**You've changed for the better , yeah(oooohhhh)  
you've changed for the better, yeah (oooohhhh) You´ve change for the better, yeah(ooooohhhhh)**

**You've changed for the better; oh  
you've changed for the better**

Hasta que por fin logramos terminar la canción, solo que Jessica se detenía a veces, creo que le faltaba aire.

-bueno me gusto esta letra-dijo Jessica

-si es que se necesitaba cambiar palabras, pero ya vez no era nada, nos tardamos dos horas en poder contar la canción completa. Y ya se te hace tarde, ya te tienes que ir Jessica- dijo Edward

-¿mañana vengo?-

-no, ven el viernes, es un día si y un día no, pero la semana pasada y esta fue así corrido por qué tratábamos de terminar la canción, pero ven el viernes normal.

-bueno me voy, adiós, nos vemos mañana-dijo Jessica

Jessica se fue y mi hermano y yo nos quedamos un rato mas, para platicar y todo eso.

-vaya nos fue bien, ¿no?-dijo Edward

-si…bueno algo, solo que Jessica paraba por todo, o por qué no empezábamos a tiempo, que él se equivoco o algo así, que horror de persona.-dijo Alice

-es cierto, se han dado cuenta de que cuando la aceptamos se volvió más insoportable, pero bueno allá ella-dije

-oigan se me ocurrió una buena idea, ¿y si nos grabamos y subimos los videos a YouTube?-dijo emmet

-si es buena idea, solo tendríamos que perfeccionar este ensayo, consigo a alguien que nos grabe y subimos el video, ¿es una buena idea, no?-dijo Alice

-si me parece bien-dijo jasper

-ya ven, soy una sexy caja de ideas, ¿o no?-dijo mi novio

-claro emmet,-todos respondimos pero le tomamos el pelo.

-me voy a mi cuarto, va a pasar mi caricatura favorita. Rose ¿vienes conmigo?

-sorry dear bear, pero tengo que irme ya es tarde, y no quiero que me regañen mis padre, así que jasper vámonos-le dije a jasper que se estaba besuqueándose

-uhggg! ¡Consíganse un baño!-dijo Edward

-cállate ediie en unos años estarás así o peor que estos-dijo emmet señalando a Alice y jasper.

-emmet cállate que tu estas peor-cuando dijo eso jasper, me sonroje.

-bueno ya vámonos jazz, nuestros padres nos regañaran si no llegamos a la cena, recuerda que acaban de llegar y están histéricos.

-adiós, pequeño duende-dijo jasper

-adiós a todos-dije

Entonces mi hermano y yo nos subimos al coche para ir a la casa, y acelere, pues era muy tarde ya. Mis padres nos mataran si no llegamos a la cena.

**Emmetpov**

Mi Rose se había ido, ahora era hora de fastidiar a mi hermano Eddie que estaba en la sala con Alice. Saque de mi cuarto mi bote de miel para emergencias, (ósea para molestar) y entre al cuarto de Eddie y abrí mi botella de miel y la batí por la cama de mi hermano y después iba ¡su piano! Jajajaja (risa malévola)

Baje con cuidado hasta el piano de mi hermano y vacíe lo que quedaba en la botella al piano. Mañana en la mañana su piano estará lleno de hormigas y ¡estará pegajoso! Si lo sé que es algo infantil pero tenía que hacerle algo a mi hermano, estaba aburrido.

Guarde mi botella y me puse ver la tele de mi cuarto hasta que me quede dormido

**Edwardpov**

Después de ver dos horas pasarelas con Alice, me hubiera ido de ahí pero la loca duende de mi hermana me amenazo con un montón de cosas, así que me quede.

Me levante y me fui a mi cuarto cuando entre a mi cuarto me quite los zapatos y me puse la pijama, cuando ya estaba caminando a mi cama senté algo pegajoso, era…era miel!

-¡¿quien rayos puso miel en mi cuarto?!- grite, al parecer Alice oyo mi s gritos por que subio tan rápido como pudo a ver que pasaba

-¿que paso hermanito? se escucharon tus gritos hasta abajo-dijo Alice

-preguntaba quien rayos puso miel en mi….-no termine supuse quien seria.

-Emmet-y como si fuéramos uno Alice y yo respondimos lo mismo.

Me fui a la cocina por hielos y una jarra de agua fría. Y subí al cuarto de emmet para vengarme.

-Edward, ¿que rayos haces?

-tú qué crees-dije susurrando

Puse una cama de hielos en el piso, sabiendo donde mi querido hermano caería,(notase el sarcasmo) y tire el agua fría a mi hermano emmet quien efectivamente cayó en el lugar donde supuse, ósea en los hielos.

-WTF!¡¿ Edward que te pasa?!

-me vengue por m que rociaste miel por mi cuarto. ¡Eso es lo que pasa!

-y eso que no has visto tu piano.-dijo susurrando

Baje rápidamente y vi mi piano rociado de miel y con ¡hormigas!

-¡EMMET CULLEN! ¡VAS A MORIR!-grite con todas mis fuerzas

-jajajajaja ¡Yo gane!

-emmet más vale que te cuides. –dije en un tono amenazador

-huyyy! Tu y quien más.

-vas a ver… con ¡MI PIANO NADIE, OYEME BIEN NADIE SE METE! ¡NADIE!

-yo ya lo hice. –Emmet dijo en un tono burlón.

-cállate Emmet, o si no

- ¡o si no que Edward?-dijo mi madre, rayos ya había llegado

-emmet le puso miel a ¡mi habitación, y a mi piano!

-el me echo agua fría y me caí en una cama de hielos

-basta los dos-dijo mi mama con su voz regañar y mandón- se comportan como unos niños, emmet vas a limpiar la miel del piano de Edward y vas a limpiar su cuarto, y Edward vas a secar el agua que tiraste en la habitación de emmet, y si sus sabanas están mojadas de agua sácalas y ponle otras, ¿entendido?-dijo mi mama

-si, mama-dijimos Emmet y yo

Me fui a la cocina por un trapeador para limpiar el cuarto de emmet, y vaya suerte la mía las sabanas de emmet estaban mojadas, fui al armario para mas sabanas, me quería divertir un poco y agarre unas sabanas rosas por ahí, y se las puse a la cama de emmet, mi tarea estaba hecha, solo esperare a que mi cuarto esté listo.

Entonces salió emmet y se fue a su cuarto, espere unos minutos más afuera par escuchar los gritos de emmet, y como por arte de magia emmet grito:

-¡mama! ¡Edward me puso sabanas rosas!

-Edward ¿por qué hiciste algo así?

-ya no habían mas sabanas, y eran las únicas.-dije con voz inocente

-bueno no fue la intención de Edward, ahora ya váyanse a dormir.-dijo mi madre

Me fui a mi cuarto para descansar para comenzar un nuevo dia.

* * *

**entonces... que les pareció? ¿bueno? ¿malo? ¿regular?**

**Díganme**** de chicas.**

**gracias a todas la que pusieron a la historia en favoritos, y que la siguen, y gracias por que hay unas que me pusieron como autora favorita y ahorita me siguen. :)**

Laura katherine: no hay por que agradecer, es un placer para mi volver a actualizar esta historia. :) Te veo! Xoxo.

**y hay alguna suertuda que ya haya salido de vacaciones? yo aun no, salgo en una semana. ¡Rayos! Felicidades si ya saliste, suerte si estas en examenes y aguanten si ya mero salen. **

**las quiero mucho! las veo en el próximo capitulo y en sus reviews!**

**W. L. : candy1928**

**¡esperen la sorpresa de navidad!**


	5. Un gran salto

**hola hola! ¿como estan chicas? espero que muy bien. **

**¿ya salieron todas de clases? yo ya, fue apenas hoy. pero es genial sentir la libertad. :) Amo esa sensación. **

**el dia de hoy les traigo el capitulo 5 de esta historia que creo que esta un poquito largo, pero esta emocionante. :3**

**Disclaimer: los personajes que ya conocen son de Stephenie Meyer (ojala fueran mios) los que no conocen obvio los cree yo, y esta historia igual surgió de mi cabeza. :) **

**Bien, empiecen.**

* * *

5.- Un gran salto.

**Alicepov**

Después de ver a mis hermanos como se comportaban como unos niños me fui a mi cuarto a ver que me podía poner para mañana, después de eso me acosté a en mi cama y deje que el sueño me llevara.

Los primeros rayos del sol llegaron a mi ventana y eso me hizo pararme, me cambie con mi conjunto hecho ayer y fui abajo a desayunar. Mi madre Esme ya estaba ahí en la cocina haciendo mi desayuno.

-hola mamá.-dije

-hola Alice, te hice los hot cake que tanto te gustan,

-¡yay! Rico, y que hicieron tu y mi padre ayer ya que no estuvieron ayer toda la tarde?

-pues fuimos a comer con algunos amigos suyos, pero hoy si estaremos aquí, ¿Por qué, necesitaron algo?

-no, todo estuvo perfecto, solo que casi no están en casa.

-si lo se, es que a veces son la reuniones de sus amigos o a veces es mi trabajo o el suyo, pero esta semana estaremos aquí. Te lo prometo.

-gracias mami.

-y como va lo de la banda y todo eso-dijo poniendo mis hot cakes en un plato que después me acerco

-no, pues todo esta bien, a emmet se le ocurrió grabarnos y subir los videos a youtube. A ti ¿que te parece?

-que está bien. Ahí vienen tus hermanos.-dijo mi madre.

Escuche sus pasos cuando esos dos entraban a la cocina. Y emmet dijo:

-hola duendecillo, hola ma

-no me digas así Emmet, y hola Edward.

-hola Alice, hola mama-dijo Edward sentándose a un lado mio.

-Buenos días Edward y Emmet. Les hice hot cakes, los favoritos de Alice.

-¡yumi! Les vendría mejor un poco de miel pero lastima ya se me acabo.

-si se te acabo rociando la miel en mi cuarto y en mi piano.-dijo Edward

-ya lo siento Eddie, y te vendría bien perdonar.

-ya niños,-dijo mi padre entrando a la cocina- buenos días alice, esme-dijo con una gran sonrisa cuando dijo el nombre mi madre

-hola cariño, siéntate que ya te sirvo tu desayuno.

Revise mi reloj y ya se nos hacia tarde para ir a la escuela.

-Emmet, Edward apúrense nos vamos s retrasar.

Diciendo eso me levante de la mesa.

-buen provecho.-dije

-gracias alice-dijo mi padre

me fui a mi cuarto por mis cosas y retocarme un poco, baje al living para esperar a mis hermanos.

Hasta que al fin mis hermanos bajaron, ya iba saliendo cuando les dije a mis padres:

-Adios nos vemos mas al rato!-grite y fui al garaje para subirme al auto de mi hermano Edward.

El camino al instituto fue silencioso, nadie dijo nada. Cuando al fin llegamos a la escuela, mi hermanito se estaciono y bajamos, por suerte no habíamos llegado tarde.

-Exageraste duende-dijo emmet

-Ya te dije que no me llames asi

-vale, como sea.

Me fui a mi salón de matemáticas, ¡Excelente! Genial empezamos el día con matemáticas. En fin entre y vi que varios alumnos estaban ya sentados, me senté en mi lugar que lo compartía con Alexander.

-¡hola alice!-dijo con entusiasmo

-hola alex-dije sin mucha emoción ya que odiaba esta clase, y mas si me tocaba a primera hora.

-¿como te fue ayer?-

-bien.- conteste cortante

-ohh, espera-el tipo tomo su mochila y saco una rosa roja y me la entrego -ten es para ti.

-gracias-Alex me a estado siguiendo desde que entre a esta escuela-no tenías que molestarte-¿no sabia que tenia novio?

-no efue ninguna molestia , es que eres hermosa y cuando vi esta rosa pensé en ti - típico de un hombre que diga eso.

-que lindo, gracias-dije y dirigí mi cabeza al frente y que había empezado la clase.

La clase se paso rápido, en cuanto tocaron la campana, Salí disparada de ahí y me fui a mi segunda clase historia, me tocaba con Edward.

Llegue y vi que igual en matemáticas estaban varios estudiantes ya sentados en sus respectivos asientos, yo fui al mío que estaba junto a Edward.

-hola hermanito

-hola Alice- vi que dirigió su mirada a la rosa que traía en mi mano.-que linda rosa, pero no vi que Jasper la trajera en la mañana.

-de hecho no fue Jasper.

Luego Edward me miro raro, como si engañara a Jasper.

-no es lo que tú piensas, es que fue de un tipo que se sienta al lado de mi se llama Alexander. El tipo me anda siguiendo, digo no sabe que tengo novio.

-al parecer si se interesa en ti, pero dile que no estás interesada en el antes de que termine en cosas peores.

-eso fue….¿estuviste leyendo mis revistas?

-claro que Alice. solo lo digo porque no quisiera ser el tal Alexander.

-bueno en eso tienes razón.

Otra hora que se pasa y viene otra clase. Que aburrido., lo bueno es que ya estaba en mi penúltimo año de prepa.

Tocando el timbre me fui a mi otra clase, y así paso el tiempo hasta el almuerzo.

Me forme para ir por mi desayuno, solo agarre una ensalada y un jugo de naranja. Y fui a la mesa de mi familia, y digo familia por que jasper se casaría conmigo, en un futuro muy cercano, y pues Rosalie sería mi cuñada.

-hola duende-dijo emmet

Ignore el sobrenombre y me senté al lado de mi jazz.

-hola allí, que tal fue?-dijo jazz

-normal, a-bu-rri-das.-dije separando la palabra

-igual para todos Alice-dijo rose-pero ya mero termina las clases, digo ya estamos a mitad de día

-eso es lo bueno, mejor comamos. -sugerí y empezamos a comer

Tocaron la campana y fui a mis próximas clases.

Era la ultima clase y esperaba con ansias el ultimo toque de campana.

Ringggg!

¡Yay! al fin termino todo.

Salí y tenía que encontrar a Jessica para decirle que tenía que venir hoy a nuestra casa. La vi entre la multitud de estudiantes. Me acerque a ella y vi que estaba con sus amigas

-Jessica ven un momento por favor-

Jessica se paro media enojada por haberla separado de sus amigas.

-¿que quieres?-

-te aviso que se cambian los planes vienes hoy al garaje, lo siento cambio de último minuto.

-¡¿quee?!, Oye yo tengo una vida, tenia planes con mis amigas. Ayer me dijeron que no iba haber nada hoy, vienes y me dices que tengo que ir por que se les ocurrio.- ¡Dios! Esta tipa esta loca.

-lo siento fue un cambio repentino. Si quieres ven a las 5 al garage como siempre.

-Veré, porque tengo una agenda ocupada - ¡huy si! Ni que fueras estrella para estar tan ocupada. ¡Estupida! Me di vuelta y me aleje de ahí.

Fui al volvo donde al parecer mi hermano me esperaba con jasper.

-donde esta rose y emmet?

-ahorita vienen se retrasaron.

Me espere como 5 minutos y ahí venían rose y emmet, agarrados de la mano.

-supongo que nos vamos todos juntos a la casa, o me equivoco.

-no, no te equivocas Alice-dijo jasper

-bueno vámonos me muero de hambre-dijo emmet

Jasper, Edward y yo nos fuimos en el volvo de Edward

Una vez llegando a la casa emmet salió disparado del coche y me imagine que fue a la cocina, todos nos bajamos de forma más lenta que emmet, y entramos al a casa. Fuimos a la sala y vi que mi mama y mi papa estaban ahí, tal y como había dicho mi mama.

-hola mama-dije

-hola a todos- dijo mi padre

-hola, ¿como han estado?-pregunto Rose

-bien, muy bien gracias. ¿y tu rosalie?

-igual, espero que no les moleste que jasper y yo vengamos sin decir nada-dijo rosalie

-Rosalie, cariño. Ya les dije que no me molesta para nada que vengan asi, ya son como mis hijos. –dijo con toda sinceridad Carlisle.

-Lo se, pero es que es raro entrar ais sin nada mas. Pero gracias Carlisle

-si nos disculpan me voy con Rose a mi cuarto. Nos llaman para la cena –dije yo y Rose me acompaño a mi cuarto, al llegar Rose se lanzo a mi cama.

-Alice amo tu cama, es tan suave

-lo sé siempre que entras a mi habitación te tumbas en mi cama, pero no importa es divertido verte asi.

-oye hay que ir de compras este fin de semana tengo que comprar un estúpido libro para la clase de literatura, y de paso compramos mas ropa.

-¡sii!, créeme quería a comprar ropa. Y recuerda que hoy ensayaremos.

-como olvidarlo

En eso Edward entro a mi cuarto y dijo:

-Ya esta la comida, bajen.

-Ya vamos hermanito.-

Una vez que mi hermano se fue le dije a rose:

-rose vamos.

-okey. Oye ¿a qué horas llega Jessica?

-a las 5, ¿tu crees que buena elección elegir a Jessica?

-si, bueno todos estuvimos de acuerdo, así que si hicimos mal en elegirla todos tenemos la culpa. Pero eso luego le veremos. Venga bajemos.

Rosalie me tomo del brazo y bajamos al comedor, donde al parecer todos ya estaban sentados solo nos esperaban.

-hola-dije entusiasta

-hola Alice y Rosalie, siéntense por favor-dijo mi madre

Tome mi lugar habitual, ósea al lado de Edward, rose se sentó al lado de emmet.

En fin comimos como toda familia, preguntando como nos fue y todo eso. Me fije en mi reloj y ya eran cuarto para las 5, todos ya habían terminado de comer solo platicaban.

-Edward ya tenemos que ir al garaje, Jessica esta por llegar.

-Cierto, mamá, papá nos retiramos, provecho.

-Gracias hijo.-dijo mi madre en un tono maternal.

Los otros tres nos siguieron y fuimos al garaje para alistar todo. Ya eran las 5 y no tardaría en llegar Jessica.

Se oyo un coche estacionarse, y de apareció Jessica.

-hola chicos-dijo con alegría Jessica

-hola Jess-dijimos todos a coro

-bueno, ¿que les hizo cambiar de opinión? – pregunto la recién llegada

-a mi se me ocurrió grabarnos y subir los videos a youtube y ver los comentarios de los demás.-dijo emmet

-no nos parece una idea estúpida, a menos que tu lo pienses así-dijo rose

-no para nada, así que, vamos a grabar

-sip, solo hay que perfeccionar los ensayos y si para hoy sale bien, mañana empezaremos a grabar. Alice ¿ya conseguiste a quien nos grabe?

-Claro. Es ese tipo… ¿como se llamaba?...¡ohh si!, se llama Fred, es uno de primero

-perfecto, empecemos-dijo jasper

Todos nos colocamos en nuestros lugares, y empezamos.

Y después de varios intentos nos salió muy bien.

-¡uff!...¡Al fin nos salió!-dijo emmet.

-si, eso significa que mañana grabamos.-dije

-que bien, oigan los dejo por que ya es tarde y pues me tengo que ir-dijo Jessica

-adios Jessica-dije

Vimos como Jessica se alejaba, todos pusimos las cosas en sus respectivos lugares y fuimos al living donde no había nadie.

-oigan ¿se quedan a dormir?-pregunte

-supongo que si porque nuestros padres viajaron otra vez.-dijo rosalie

-bueno pues ya saben nuestra casa es suya-dijo mi madre apareciéndonos a todos de espaldas.

-gracias esme-dijo jasper

-no es de nada, acomódense, nos vemos mañana, adiós niños.

-adios, hasta mañana-dijo Edward.

-yo igual me voy a dormir, me siento cansada, pero ven jazz, te llevo a tu habitación. Adiós chicos nos vemos.

-adios-respondieron los que quedaban en el living

Lleve a jasper a su habitación y le di un beso en su mejilla

-adios jazz

-¿te vas sin ningún beso?

-ya te di uno. –le dije como si fuera la mas obvio del mundo

-pero no en mis labios.

-esta bien-me acerque y le di uno donde el quería, no era como los que normalmente nos dábamos pero era algo.

-ahora si me voy, descasa jazz.

-adiós Alice

Me dirigí a mi habitación, y me tumbe en mi cama sin quitarme nada, solo quería dormir. Deje caerme en los brazos de Morfeo

**Rosaliepov**

Desperté, cuando los rayos del sol ya se asomaban por mi ventana, me pare y me fui arreglar. Una vez terminando de arreglarme, fui a la cocina y no vi a nadie, ahí. Asi que no hice gran cosa de mi desayuno solo unas rebanadas de pan tostado con mantequilla y un poco de jugo de naranja. Cuando termine vi que los demás ya estaban bajando.

-hola rose. ¿por que tan temprano?-dijo Edward

-no lo se, solo me desperté y ya no pude volver a dormir.-dije

Espere a que terminaran de desayunar y fui a recoger mis cosas para el instituto, baje y fui al garaje donde ya estaban todos, me subí a mi descapotable rojo y todos nos fuimos al instituto.

Empecé normal, sin muchas que hacer, el día transcurrió normal, solo que estaba lloviendo.

Las clases terminaron y espere a todos en la entrada del instituto.

-Hola mi Rose-dijo emmet

-hola osito ¿me ayudas a llegar a mi carro?

-Por supuesto Rose.

-gracias, por eso te amo.

Emmet fue por mi carro y yo me subí a el, los demás hicieron lo mismo. Llegamos a la casa Cullen, y estaba empezando a llover más fuerte. Todos bajamos corriendo y entramos a lo caliente.

Vi que los padres de mis amigos no estaban. Normalmente ellos no están, bueno no son tan despreocupados con ellos como nuestros padre con Jasper y conmigo. Pero siempre se van a sus eventos de Carlisle, o Esme tiene que decorar o algo asi, entonces casi siempre están solos. Pero ninguno de los tres se queja.

-no están sus padres, ¿pedimos algo de comer?-dijo jasper

-sip, pero que sea sushi esta vez-dijo Alice

Alice marco a la casa del sushi, y pidio un montón de cosas. Después de una media hora llego la comida. Si no me equivocaba el tipito repartidor era una de la escuela, pero a quien le importa quien reparta, a menos claro que sea Taylor Lautner.

En fin todos empezamos a comer, y como aun no eran las 5 y no llegaba Fred ni Jessica decimos jugar.

-A ver mis amores, jugamos a la botellita?-dije

-sip, pero en vez de besos que sea de quitarse la ropa, al final el que se quede sin nada, pierde y se avergüenza. ¿Les parece?-dijo jasper

-¡claro! ¡Acepto el reto!-dijo emmet

Nos sentamos en el suelo y Edward fue por la botella. Cuando vino todos estábamos ubicados en sus lugares. Puso la botella en el centro y la empezó a girar. La botella lentamente iba parando hasta que le toco a… ¡Alice!

-¡ay no! ¡estúpida botella!-dijo Alice

-vamos duende, si te toca te quitas la ropa.-dijo mi osito

-callate Emmet.-cuando dijo eso Alice, se quitó los zapatos, que bueno es lo más fácil.

Y asi seguimos el siguiente fue Emmet, y así, el que más llevaba era Emmet. Al final empato Alice y Emmet

-bien duende esto es entre tu y yo…..-Emmet no termino de decir lo que iba decir por que tocaron el timbre de la puerta

-¡genial! ¿quién será?-dijo Alice. Todos alzamos los hombros y como nadie iba a ver me pare y fui a ver quién era, y era Fred.

-hola ¿se encuentra Alice?

-si, espera-dije medio cerrando la puerta

Fui a donde estaban los medios encuerados.

-oigan llego Fred, así que si no quieren hacer el ridículo delante de el cámbiense.

Todos agarraron su ropa y se la pusieron, yo igual solo que no me quiete mucho, solo mi abrigo y mis zapatos.

Cuando al fin todos estábamos presentables le abri la puerta a fred.

-pasa

-gracias, ¿como te llamas?

-rosalie, ven sígueme.

Lo guie al garaje donde ya estaban todos en sus lugares correspondientes.

-hola a todos, soy fred

-hola- respondieron a coro

-oigan ¿ya llego Jessica?

-no, y si no llega grabaremos sin ella-dijo alice

-si hacemos eso se va enojar,-dijo mi osito

-pues que se enoje, para que no llega temprano.-dijo jasper

Esperamos unos minutos mas y llego Jessica.

-hola, lo siento por el retraso pero tenia cosas que hacer. Pero ya estoy aquí ¿para que soy buena?-

-pues, íbamos a grabar ¿recuerdas?-dijo emmet

-ohh cierto

-bueno empezamos fred se tiene que ir temprano-dije

Jessica se puso en su lugar, y todos guardaron silencio, fred nos dio la señal de empezar.

Y bla bla bla…..todo empezó como siempre y termino igual. Cuando termino Alice se paro en medio y le hablo a la cámara, si no me equivoco era para presentarnos.

-¡hola!, bueno yo soy Alice, ella Jessica, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward y Jasper.-dijo moviéndose por donde estábamos todos.- y bueno nosotros somos The Cullens….l canción que escucharon se llama You´ve change, fue escrita por mi y por Edward. Dejen sus comentarios si les gusta.-

-y corte-dijo Fred-ahora si no les importa ya me voy. Adiós chicos

Fred se fue y nos dejo con Jessica.

-si nos salió genial, ¿no?-dijo Jessica

-claro, ¿a qué horas son?-dije

-las 7, ¿por?-dijo ed

-oye Jasper,

-mande

-¿llegaban hoy mis papas?

-no que yo…. –se detuvo y empezó creo que a recordar, después se tenso y me volvió a mirar- si

-oh oh. Vámonos, ya vez como nos fue ese dia que no llegamos a tiempo.

-Voy Rose-dijo mi hermano

Me acerque a emmet y me empecé a despedir de el.

-adios emy-teddy. mañana nos vemos ¿si?

-claro mi Rose, mañana nos vemos.

Después de eso tuve que jalar a jasper hasta el carro por que el estúpido de mi hermano no se quería separar de alice.

**Días después…**

Después de días de subir el primer video emmet, checo los comentarios y al parecer les gusto a la mayoría la canción, asi que seguíamos practicando otra nueva canción que compusimos todos, la canción se llama: Sunday.

Iba para la casa de mis amigos y de mi novio, obvio iba con mi hermano Jasper.

-me encanto la nueva canción, tendremos que subirla cuanto antes-dijo jazz

-sip, igual me encanto, si hicimos algo bueno, esta vez y espero que no peleemos otra vez como con la primera canción. Porque aquí entre nos, me empieza a caer mal Jessica.

Llegamos a la casa y fuimos al garaje donde ya estaban todos hasta Jessica

-¿por qué llegan a estas horas? -dijo la reina de roma (Jessica)

-lo siento mucho jess, pero igual tenemos cosas que hacer-dije

-pero no es escusa para llegar tarde

La niña me estaba poniendo de mal humor, y no quería conocerme de mal humor

-mira estúpida, mira que tú has llegado más tarde y no te decimos nada, así que tú no tienes eres quien para reclamarnos, ¿está claro?-alce la voz

-no me dices por que no hablas. Así que no me reclames eso

-mira Jessica cállate, okey-me calme no quería que pasara a mayores-mejor empecemos a ensayar y a grabar la canción

Todos se fueron a sus lugares rápidamente, creo que me pase esta vez, pero se lo merecia.

Empezó el piano, luego Jessica:

(canción)

For those who've slept  
For those who've kept  
Themselves jacked up  
How Jesus wept  
Sunday  
Sunday

For those in need  
For those who speed  
For those who try to slow their minds with weed  
Sunday  
Sunday

For those who wake  
With a blind headache  
Who must be still  
Who will sit and wait  
For Sunday, to be Monday

Yeah, it will be ok  
Do nothing today  
Give yourself a break  
Let your imagination run away

For those with guilt  
For those who wilt  
Under pressure  
No tears over spilt milk  
Sunday  
Sunday

Sunday  
Sunday

Sunday

Yeah, it will be ok  
Do nothing today  
Give yourself a break  
Let your imagination run away

Yeah, it will be ok  
Do nothing today  
Give yourself a break  
Let your imagination run away

Cuando al fin la terminamos llego Fred quien venía a grabar la segunda canción.

Después de 2 días la críticas eran positivas, les gusto. Y esto iba a viento en popa

**Un año después…**

Me acuerdo hace un año, que apenas teníamos nuestros planes en proceso y ahora somos las estrellas del momento por asi decirlo, me acuerdo como nos descubrieron como si hubiera sido ayer.

**Flashback**

Estábamos en el garaje como siempre, tratando de componer una nueva canción, puesto que ya llevábamos 2 teníamos que sacar la tercera. En eso unos hombres bajaron al garaje y un hombre dijo:

-hola, somos representantes de Columbia Records.

-hola, soy Rosalie, ella es Alice, el Edward, Jasper, Jessica y por último el es Emmet-dije presentando a todos.

-vimos sus videos, y nos interesamos en ustedes, así que dicen si firman para Columbia records y los sacamos al mercado. -dijo el tipo de traje negro

Jasper, Edward, Alice, emmet, Jessica y yo nos miramos y nos quedamos con una cara de: ¡wow!

-si nos sacan al mercado seriamos famosos, ¿no?-dijo emmet

-así es, es una oportunidad única, ustedes tiene talento, así que dicen

Yo solo me quede mirando a Edward y el asintió.

-muy bien aceptamos su oferta, diga donde y cuando firmamos y ahí estaremos-dije

-si quieren pueden firmar aquí mismo, solo lean el contrato, ¿les parece?

-si denos el contrato

Lo leímos y después de eso firmamos todos.

-bienvenidos a Columbia records-dijo el mismo hombre con una sonrisa

**Fin del flashback**

Todos esos recuerdos me vinieron a mi cuando, iba entrando a la sala de nuestro representante, íbamos a hablar de nuestra primera gira para promocionar nuestro primer disco.

-hola chicos, ¿qué tal les fue en su fin de semana?-dijo Rob (representante)

-muy bien, solo que no tanto por los camarógrafos y todo eso-dijo Jasper

-bueno a eso se acostumbraran. Pero como sea, hablemos de la gira, se irán a toda Europa, después a México, algunas zonas de América del sur y para finalizar van a ir a Dallas, california, new york y a otras partes que ahorita no recuerdo. En algunos hoteles de algunas partes ya están reservados, partirán más o menos en 2 semanas, ¿tienen alguna duda?

Todos se quedaron callados

-como veo que no dicen nada me indica que es un no, ya se pueden ir. Luego los llamo por cualquier cosa. Adiós

Todos salimos y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casa. Extrañaba el instituto, ya no íbamos por obvias razones, solo íbamos a clases particulares, y todos estábamos en nuestro último año.

* * *

**definitivamente fue un gran salto! :) **

**¿les gusto? ¿o no?**

**como ven, Rob es nuevo, digamos que no tendra un gran papel aqui, pero ayudara a los chicos. :) y no desesperen ya mero aparece Bella! **

**chicas, envienme reviews, quiero conocerlas o leer que piensan de mi o de mi historia. ¿si? si Santa o los Reyes no me traen nada, ustedes serian tan amables de escribirme un review. **

**Bueno, me despido. Felices vacaciones, por cierto que si podre actualizar en estos dias, ya que ¡no tengo clases! ¡yay!**

**W.L : Candy1928**

**P.D: ya mero esta listo su regalo de navidad.**


	6. ¡Adios Jessica!

**¿hay alguien por ahi?**

**¿chicas como estan? ¿se la pasaron bien en Navidad? yo se que santa no existe pero, al menos ¿les dieron algo? A mi nada, :/**

**pero bueno. por cierto, ya esta en mi perfil la historia de navidad que les prometi, dense una vuelta y si les gusta denme un review! :)**

**Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo 6. ¡Es una tragedia! (ya vera que es)**

**bueno no les quito mas tiempo, ¡la veo abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 6.- ¡Adios Jessica!

**Edwardpov**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que nuestro manager Rob nos había llamado, ahora todos empacaban sus cosas para nuestra gira.

Todos mis hermanos y amigos si habían mudado a una casa propia, ósea las parejas vivían en una casa aparte, yo solo me quede en otro departamento, puesto que no tenía novia.

En fin termine de empacar todo, subí mis cosas a mi volvo, eche una ojeada a mi departamento si no había dejado nada, una vez viendo me subí a mi volvo y partí al aeropuerto, ahí me encontraría con los demás. Manejaba por las frías y mojadas calles de forks.

Al fin llegue al aeropuerto y no tenía ni idea que las fans igualmente estaban ahí, no me dejaban pasar. Como odio que las fans se porten así, no podíamos tener vida propia.

Al fin unos de seguridad alejaron a las fans y me dejaron pasar al estacionamiento privado, cuando me estacione vi que los demás ya estaban ahí.

-hola chicos-dije

-¿que onda Eddie?-obviamente ese era Emmet

-¿listos para una nueva aventura?-dijo rose

-claro que si-dijimos todos

-si están listos vengan por aquí.-dijo una voz familiar, era nuestro manager rob

Todos caminamos atrás de él, algunas personas sacaron las cosas de nuestros coches.

Llegamos a una jet privado, Rob entro primero, luego yo y al último los otros cuatro tortolos, pero aún no llegaba Jessica, ¿dónde estará?

-Rob ¿donde esta Jessica?-pregunte

-me mendo un mensaje dice que ya llego al aeropuerto y la van a escoltar unos guardias, pero no despagaremos sin ella.

-que lastima- escuche decir a Rose en un susurro, que solo Emmet, Alice y yo escuchamos, y claro nos empezamos a reir.

Me senté en mi respectivo lugar, esperamos unos minutos y había llegado Jessica. Una vez que ella se sentó, el jet se empezó a mover, eso quiere decir que ya íbamos a despegar.

-chicos, ¿se acuerdan que les dije que nos iríamos primero a Europa?-dijo rob

-si…Claro-dijimos

-bueno pues, cambio de planes nos iremos primero a california, de ahí estaremos por todo estados unidos, luego nos vamos a México, de ahí a Sudamérica y al final Europa.

-¿por que cambiaron de planes?-pregunto Rosalie

-porque, digamos que los pusimos de acuerdo a cuantos fans tienen…. Y pues estados unidos tiene más.

-okey, pues está bien-. -comenté

Después de eso todo mundo volvió a hacer sus cosas, por ejemplo:

Rosalie estaba besándose con Emmet (típico)

Alice, hacia bocetos de vestidos, o algo asi, jasper leyendo un libro de la segunda guerra mundial.

Jessica, se miraba al espejo, siento que Jessica es más vanidosa que Rosalie.

Y yo pues trataba de componer una canción pero aun no me llegaba la letra, o la música. En fin mejor escucharía música. Agarre mi iPhone, y active el sistema aleatorio de música, y la primera fue: You and me- Lifehouse

A la segunda canción me dormí, hasta que una voz me despertó

-buenos días pajeros, les habla su capitán, llegaremos a nuestro destino en aproximadamente 1 hora y media

Ohh…Genial otra hora y media, al parecer iban a servir el desayuno.

-buenos días, desea algo?-pregunto la aeromoza

-que tiene?

-pues el desayuno continental, y si no quiere eso se le puede hacer algo en especial, claro esta con sus limitaciones.

-quiero el desayuno continental, por favor-dije

-en un momento se lo traigo-dijo la señorita

En unos minutos me trajeron mi desayuno, y pues lo empecé a comer. Debo decir que no estaba nada mal.

**1 hora y media después**

Después de eso lapso de tiempo, el jet al fin había empezar a descender, cuando al fin el jet toco el suelo, Jessica se paro como si el aeropuerto la dejara.

Fn fin, todos bajamos calmadamente, y cuando baje, sentí el aire caliente de california. A veces me gustaba este clima, lo caliente. Pero no despreciaba a forks, era lindo el clima ahí.

Cuando pasamos, el papelerío del aeropuerto, habían unas puertas de cristal, pero que no se podía ver nada, nuestro manager se acerco a las puertas y rápidamente se abrieron, y habían centenares de fans, aunque estaban retenidas por unas cositas ahí.

Todas las fans gritaban y gritaban, algunas querían autógrafos, otras fotos, o cosas así. Algunas veces me pare para darle lo que querían a las fans. E igualmente los demás hacían eso, pero había una excepción: Jessica, ella le importaba un pepino lo que locas fans querían, para ella solo estaba ella y nadie más. Me cae mal la gente asi.

En fin no pude darles a todas lo que querían, puesto que eran muchas. Ya íbamos llegando a la puerta de salida, todo el peso de las fans tiro la cosita que las detenían, y en pocos segundos estuvimos corriendo para que no nos acosaran, rápidamente pasamos el estacionamiento, y vimos una limosina al extremo de este.

Nos subimos lo más rápido que pudimos y en cuestión de minutos estábamos en el centro de california, el lugar donde cantaríamos por primera vez. El centro estaba rodeado de hoteles, centros comerciales, gente de un lado para el otro….etc

La limusina se detuvo en la entrada de un hotel, muy lujoso a su primera vista. Todos bajamos y caminamos a la recepción, pues ahí nos darían la llave de la habitación asignada. Al parecer así iba estar la cosa de la habitaciones: Emmet y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, Jessica sola y yo igual.

Todos fueron a sus respectivos cuartos para descansar y mañana estar en buen estado.

**Al siguiente día…**

Me levante cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraban al cuarto, me pare medio adormilado, y por a eso me pegue en la rodilla puesto que no sabía dónde iba. Entre al cuarto de baño y pues me bañe, salí a ponerme mi ropa. Cuando me había terminado de ponerme los zapatos tocaron a mi puerta.

Me pare y fui a abrir la puerta y cuando la abri era, Rob.

-hola, Edward ¿que tal amaneciste?

-mmm…muy bien excepto que me pegue la rodilla, pero fuera de todo eso estoy bien.

-¿pero estas bien? ¿te llamo a alguien o algo asi?

-si, relájate, solo me pegue.

-excelente, porque vamos a ir a una firma de autógrafos, y la verdad necesito a todos con muchas ganas. Después de ahí se me van a ensayar y pues en ese tiempo dará la hora de la verdad. Así que por favor, apúrate y te veo en el lobby. Cuanto antes

Diciendo eso rob, se fue y cerró la puerta. Cuando cerro fui al baño a arreglar mi cabello, pero era imposible arreglarlo. En fin agarre mi iPhone y salí del cuarto.

Baje al lobby, y ahí me encontré a Rosalie, Emmet y a Jessica

-¡hola hermanito!...¿se te pegaron las sabanas?-dijo emmet

-no emmet, no se pegaron mas bien yo mismo me pegue.- recordando el episodio donde me pegue en la rodilla

-¡hola a todos!-dijo alice, apareciendo agarrada de la mano con jasper.

-hola Alice, Jasper. Si ya están listos, ¿les parece si nos vamos a la firma de autógrafos?-dijo rob

Todos asentimos, y seguimos a rob y apareció una limusina blanca.

Nos subimos todos, y empezamos a avanzar por las calles de california. A pesar de que aun era muy temprano las calles estaban llenas de gente.

Llegamos donde teníamos que estar. Ósea en la firma de autógrafos. Al parecer habíamos llegado a un salón amplio.

-¿es un salón de eventos?-pregunto rosalie

-si, asi es.

-¿por que rayos es un salón de eventos?-dijo Jessica

-pues verán, las veces que están sido atacados por fans no es nada, conseguimos un salón de eventos pues porque son amplios, y podremos tener a todas las fans ahí.-dijo rob

El avanzo y hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió habían ¡millones de fans! Todas con sus carteles de: Los amamos, o son los mejores, o cásense conmigo.

Pero lo bueno es que las fans eran ordenadas, estaban en una fila que pues, era algo larga. Había un pasillo donde nosotros pasaríamos y de ahí nos sentaríamos y asi podríamos firmar los autógrafos.

Cruzamos el pasillo y nos sentamos, enfrente nuestro había una mesa amplia donde todos firmaríamos.

Las fans empezaron a pasar…

**Dos horas después….**

Después de dos horas habíamos de terminar de firmar autógrafos, mi mano estaba adolorida, y mis ojos aun seguían medios ciegos, tantos flashes me dejaron aturdido.

En fin cuando toda la locura termino, subimos a una camioneta, que nos llevaría al lugar del concierto a ensayar.

Llegamos y entramos por una puerta de servicio, al entrar ahí había muchas cosas, como cables, cables y más cables.

En fin llegamos al escenario, que era bastante amplio, y se podía apreciar todo desde aquí.

En la parte de atrás habían varios instrumentos, el piano, la batería, el xilófono, la guitarra, el bajo y muchos más.

Al frente estaba el micrófono, y supongo que por estar al frente seria de Jessica, un poco atrás estaban otros dos micrófonos, si no me equivoco serian de Alice y Rosalie.

-bien chicos empezaremos con prueba de sonido. ¿Está bien?-dijo un tipo de sonido.

Todos los instrumentos pasaron, y también las voces.

Después de ahí venia pues los ensayos y todo eso.

**El inicio del concierto…**

A minutos antes del primer concierto de nuestras vidas estábamos súper nerviosos, pues cantaríamos enfrente de millones de personas. Ya todos estábamos reunidos para subir al escenario.

-chicos nosotros podemos, esto solo será el inicio, aun vienen muchas cosas mas. ¿estan conmigo?- nos alentó alice.

-Por supuesto Alice- dijimos todos al unísono

Llego un tipito y nos dijo que ya era hora.

Jessica entro primero, como la reina de Inglaterra. Luego entro Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y al último yo.

Cuando subí vi un panorama mas cambiado, pues era de noche y había un montón de fans gritando, y se podían apreciar que habían muchas tomando fotos.

Todos se ubicaron en sus lugares, y rosalie hablo.

**Rosaliepov**

Subí con todos los nervios, pero aun asi subí, al levantar la vista me enfrente a millones de fans mirándonos. Y se sentía tan genial.

-¡buenas noches California!, como ya saben somos The Cullens. Es un placer estar aquí con ustedes, y espero que disfruten esta canción, y la primera de todas.-dije muy entusiasta

Entonces empezó la canción You´ve change. La primera y creo que fue la que nos llevo al estrellato.

Entre miles de aplausos empezó a cantar Jessica, y después de seguíamos Alice y yo. Después del coro y todo eso termino la canción.

Seguimos con la segunda que era Sunday.

Y bla bla bla bla bla bla…..

**Unas horas después….**

La verdad era emocionante el estar en frente de tantas personas y que te amen, suspiren por ti, y todo eso. Quería que se repitiera esta experiencia, y bueno de hecho la repetiría muchas veces mas.

Después de todo termino todo, el primer concierto de nuestras vidas y no sería el último de eso estaba segura.

Pero todo eso se vino abajo en cuestión de minutos.

**Flashback de hace minutos….**

Alice, jasper , emmet, Edward y yo estábamos en el camerino hablando de y todo lo que sintieron allá arriba, cuando Jessica entro al camerino

-hola Jessica-dijo Edward cortésmente

-hola,-dijo con su voz de soy lo mejor de esto mundo-mmm…no tenía planeado decirlo así pero me largo.

-no entendemos.-dijo emmet

-como lo oyeron me voy, no quiero seguir en esto, de la banda y eso…no si tengo a unos idiotas de compañeros

Creo que todos nos ofendimos del comentario de Jessica, pero eso no era el punto, el punto era que si ella se iba, aquí se terminaba todo. Se iban nuestros sueños, nuestros planes a la mierda.

-Jessica, ¿por qué el comentario?-dijo jasper

-por eso ya se los dije, solamente los use para ver como se sentía el estrellato, pero solo fue eso, y pues ahora que ya lo sentí, me voy y no solo por eso, lo otro es que no le veo futuro a esto.

-no...no… no puedes hacer esto, -dijo Alice

-claro que puedo. Solo mírenme, salir por la puerta y no verlos nunca más.-concluyo con esto y se fue del camerino.

Todos nos quedamos en shock…no sabíamos que hacer.

**Fin del flashback de hace minutos**

Ahora todos los medios hablaban de esto.

**Starnews:**

**Al parecer la vocalista del grupo de The Cullens ha renunciado, dejando a los demás solos y sin muchas esperanzas de que su sueño siga. En su primer concierto todo les sale mal, ¿que pasara? ¿seguiran con su gira en U.S.A? **

**Los tendremos mas de esto solo aquí, en Starnews.**

Esto era malo muy malo.

* * *

**oh oh! esto es muy malo. :/**

**¿que pasara con los Cullen? si me envian reviews veran antes de tiempo que pasara, hasta puede que les de un adelanto. (pero no se emocionen, aun lo estoy pensando).**

** .cullen: me encanta que te haya encantado. y si no comas ansia, ya mero aparece Bella, quizá aparezca antes de lo que te imagines.**

**BellaSwanCullen18: :) estoy feliz por que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo. actualizare pronto.**

**Laura Katherine: ya mero aparece Bella! y es placer actualizar. :)**

**chicas, gracias por comentar, y bienvenidas sean las dos primeras. Igual gracias a las lectoras silenciosas. :) y bienvenidas sean a las que empiezan.**

**Actualizare pronto, no se preocupen! **

**sigan con sus reviews, quiero conocerlas. :3**

**¡Felices fiestas!**

**W.L: Candy1928**

**P.D: las quiero mucho!**


	7. ¿audiciones? ¿otra vez?

**¡estoy feliz! ¿quieren saber por que?**

**pues... tuve muchos reviews y muchas pusieron la historia como favorita y ahora la están siguiendo! ¡muchas gracias! ¿ya les dije que las amo?**

**pues si... ¡LAS AMO! **

**Hay algunas chicas que ya se están comiendo las uñas por ver a Bella, pero relájense. ¡Ella hará una entrada triunfal! :)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes que reconozcan son de Stephenie Meyer, los demas son mios. Y esta bella historia igual. :3**

**No les quito mas tiempo... ¡adelante!**

* * *

Capitulo 7-. ¿Audiciones? ¿Otra vez?

**Alicepov**

Sentía que el mundo se me caía, gracias a a la estúpida reina de roma (Jessica), y aparte no sé cómo diablos se enteraron los medios de todo esto.

Apenas y había pasado media hora y ya todo mundo hablaba de esto, pero no la verdadera versión de los hechos, eso era lo que más me enojaba, porque no daban los hechos verdaderos, la mayoría de los medios decían que la habíamos sacado nosotros y no se mas jaladas.

Estaba al borde del colapso, porque no se me ocurría ningún plan para remediar esto, nada.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que me olvide de los demás.

Volví a la realidad, vi a todos preocupados, la verdad todos estábamos deshechos, sentíamos que esto fue era pesadilla, y no lo era, queríamos creer así, pero no lo era.

-chicos tienen algún plan-dijo emmet en tono serio y a la vez triste

-no tengo nada, después de lo que dijo Jessica el mundo entero se me volteo-dijo rosalie

-estoy igual que tu rose, no tengo nada, y eso que soy la de las ideas. ¿Tienes algo Edward?-dije

El parecía estar aun en sus pensamientos.

-tierra llamando a Edward….-Edward no reaccionaba-¡Edward!-grito Rosalie

-¿que?-pregunto

-Alice pregunto si tenías algo-dijo jasper

-no, nada...-cuando Edward iba decir algo mas algo nos interrumpió.

Una puerta

Rosalie se paró de donde estaba sentada, y se quedo al lado mío. Me dio un abrazo. Porque de hecho mis ojos reflejaban que querían llorar.

Entonces rob entro y nos miro a todos fijamente.

-tal mal esta todo rob-pregunto emmet

-lamento decirles que si, de hecho no se me ocurre nada, espera que aquí a Alice se lo ocurriera algo, pero dadas las circunstancias en que esta no creo que tenga algo.

Y de hecho estaba en lo correcto, no tenía ni papa, solo pensaba en las palabras de Jessica.

"_-Jessica, ¿por qué el comentario?-dijo jasper_

_-por eso ya se los dije, solamente los use para ver como se sentía el estrellato, pero solo fue eso, y pues ahora que ya lo sentí, me voy y no solo por eso, lo otro es que no le veo futuro a esto."_

-lamento decirles esto chicos, pero si no consiguen a alguien más que remplace el lugar de Jessica, están fuera de esto.-dijo rob seriamente

Cuando dijo eso mi temor más grande en este lugar se hizo realidad, si no conseguíamos a alguien para esto estábamos fuera.

-¿cuanto tiempo tenemos?-dijo jasper

-pues no mucho, cuando mucho 2 semanas máximo, si no es que la prensa empieza a preguntar por ustedes

Excelente, ¡Dos semanas!, a estas horas del partido no creo que consigamos a alguien, pero no perdíamos nada en intentar hacer algo.

-entonces tenemos que conseguir a alguien en 2 semanas, ¡es ridículo!-dijo rosalie

-lo se pero, si no consiguen a nadie, volverán a Forks, y esto será historia-dijo rob

Aun recuerdo cuando teníamos la idea de hacer un grupo, tratábamos de conseguir a la cantante principal con audiciones….un momento….audiciones ¡eso es!

De pronto a mi cara le apareció una sonrisa de: tengo una idea

En cuanto los demás vieron mis sonrisa, se me quedando viendo como: dinos que piensas

-Alice por tu cara que conozco muy bien, veo que tienes algo-dijo Edward

-así es, lo usamos una vez y tal vez nos salvaría el pellejo esta vez, pero no sé si servirá

-solo dile Alice, nosotros sabremos si es buena o no tu idea-dijo Jasper

-bueno, ¿se acuerdan cuando buscábamos a la cantante principal?-pregunte

Todos asintieron, excepto Rob puesto que no estaba con nosotros cuando eso se dio.

-se me acaba de ocurrir por segunda vez, que podíamos hacer otra audición, ¿qué dicen?-pregunte nerviosa

-Alice, la idea no es mala pero, hagan de cuenta que las hacen, como rayos pretenden audicionar millones de chicas, esto no como cuando lo hicieron en la escuela, aquí es el mundo, habrá millones.-dijo Rob

-puede ser, pero solo danos una oportunidad, y si no sale, pues no habrá marcha atrás-dijo Rosalie

-bien los dejare, pero si sale mal, es el adiós, ¿me entendieron?-pregunto Rob

Todos asentimos

Rob se salió y nos dejó solos con nuestra media esperanza

-tengo fe, en que encontraremos la indicada-dijo Jasper

-yo igual hermano, no hay que darnos por vencidos-dijo rose

De pronto recibí un mensaje, revise mi celular y había recibido un mensaje de Rob, diciéndome que teníamos que ir mañana a dar una entrevista a "¡Arriba California!"

-mmm…Chicos Rob quiere que mañana vayamos a dar una entrevista para "Arriba California"-dije

-oohh….no creo que estemos listos pero, tenemos que ir. Digo para calmar a los medios-dijo Edward

-si no les es importa, tenemos que ir al hotel, a descansar. Porque después de esto nos espera una batalla.

Salimos del camerino de donde estábamos y fuimos a la salida secreta donde estaba nuestra limusina.

Nos subimos, e íbamos muy callados, el silencio fue incomodo, pero cuando al fin llegamos al hotel emmet y rose se pegaron, yo hice lo mismo con jazz. Edward camino atrás de nosotros, en cierto modo me daba pena verlo así, solo, sin alguien a quien amar, no quisiera estar en su lugar. Pero sabía que en algún rincón de este planeta había alguien muy especial para mi hermano y pronto llegaría. Algo dentro de mi me lo decía.

Todos subimos a las habitaciones, estaba tan cansada que no me despinte, solo me puse la pijama y me deja caer en el pecho de jasper.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó un beso, del hombre que tenía al lado mío. Le devolví el beso pero con más fervor.

El me respondió con la misma intensidad, en un movimiento me encontraba arriba de el, su lengua recorrió el contorno de mis labios, haciéndome desearlo, más de lo que debía, pero sabía que no podía perder la razón de la conciencia ahora

-jazz…-dije su nombre como pude, pues cada beso de el me dejaba sin aliento-no ahora, tenemos algo que hacer ahorita, pero te prometo que después, ¿sale?

El asintió, me baje de la cama y fui por mis cosas de aseo y mi ropa. entre al baño, me bañe, el agua fría me bajo los deseos, cuando termine me cambie con unos jeans entubados, una blusa de mangas amplias, color crema que tenía en el centro un corazón enorme, y me puse mis tacones negros.

Cuando terminen Salí, y deje que Jasper pasara, en lo que jazz estaba en el baño, me peine como usualmente lo hago, y me maquille, al terminar Jasper ya había salido.

Tome mi bolso, y fui con jasper, al salir de la habitación le tome la mano y bajamos a la recepción. Cuando bajamos vimos a Rob.

-hola chicos, ¿cómo durmieron?-dijo rob

-muy bien, gracias-dije

En eso bajaron Emmet y Rosalie seguidos por Edward.

-bueno chicos, vámonos, tenemos una entrevista en "¡arriba California!"

Todos seguimos a Rob, y vimos la misma camioneta que nos había llevado al concierto. Nos subimos y empezamos a transitar por la calles de california.

Llegamos a "¡arriba California!", nos bajamos y entramos por una puerta de acceso que daba hasta la parte de los camerinos.

Rob nos había dejado ya hora los cinco estábamos viendo todo, hasta que entonces se nos apareció un tipito.

-hola, es un placer tenerlos aquí. Pasen a maquillarse por favor, y alguien más los guiara al foro.

Hicimos lo que nos pidió el tipo, nos fuimos a maquillar. Después eso apareció otro tipo un poco mas joven que el anterior.

-vengan por acá, por favor

Nos paramos de los asientos y seguimos al tipo, nos condujo hasta el foro, donde habían 6 sillas, cada uno tomo un asiento, pero todos al lado de su pareja, y pues Edward estaba en la última silla.

Pasaron los minutos y la aparte de enfrente donde estaría el público se empezó a llenar.

Entonces una señorita se apareció.

-hola, mi nombre es Cloe, la conductora del programa. Mucho gusto.-dijo Cloe

-hola-dijimos todos muy suavemente

-me encanta que hayan aceptado la invitación, en unos segundos empezara el programa y les preguntare muchas cosas, así que pónganse cómodos.

**Rosaliepov**

Unos segundos después pasaron, y dieron la señal de que ya debería empezar el programa.

-buenos días california, soy Cloe, y hoy tenemos unos invitados que ahora son la sensación del momento: The Cullens. Así es estarán con nosotros. Y les tendremos las notas más candentes de las estrellas de hoy.

Y bla bla bla…..

En fin Cloe empezó a hablar, hasta que toco el turno de las preguntas.

-y bueno chicos, quieren decirme que si su sueño fue triunfar en el mundo de las estrellas?

-pues la verdad fue algo espontaneo, no teníamos muy bien los planes, pero las cosas se dieron, y aceptamos entrar a este mundo-dijo Edward

-como fue cuando los encontraron?

-fue raro, porque teníamos a unos completos extraños en el garaje donde ensayábamos, y cuando nos preguntaron que si decidíamos ser estrellas, pues no dudamos. Y henos aquí-dijo Alice

-como se sintieron ayer, en su primer concierto?

-algo tímidos, la verdad es que eran tantas las fans que teníamos, que a mí me impresión. Aunque la vez fue una sensación muy increíble.-dije

-díganme la verdad, ayer todo mundo hablo sobre la salida de Jessica del grupo, ¿ustedes la echaron?

-claro que no. fue iniciativa propia de Jessica, en cambio a nosotros se nos volteo el mundo cuando ella dijo eso-dijo Emmet

-ohhh lo siento mucho chicos. así que los rumores no fueron ciertos….y que pasara con el grupo ahora, ¿se separaran?

-tratamos de que así no sea. Por eso tenemos un anuncio. Edward- Jasper le dio la palabra a Edward para que anuncia la próxima audición

-Bueno, como nosotros no queremos que termine, planeamos buscar otra cantante. Asi que haremos audiciones, sabemos que es algo arriesgado. Pero ya lo hemos hecho antes y tenemos fe en que la encontraremos otra.

-¿audiciones? Mmm.. .una idea descabellada pero, si es la forma de encontrar la pieza perdida, pues adelante. Algunos datos más?

-pues sí, solo son chicas las que adicionen, las audiciones serán dentro de dos días. El lugar, pues será en donde dimos la firma de autógrafos. Será a las 12…así que es su oportunidad.

-¡uhh! Muchas gracias, chicos por su tiempo, nosotros nos despedimos, esto es "¡arriba California". Que tengan un buen día.

Cuando termino el programa Cloe se paró.

-enserio gracias chicos por su tiempo, espero que pronto encuentren la chica adecuada-dijo guiñándole el ojo a Edward, no sé si para alentarlo o para coquetear con él.

Los chicos y yo salimos del foro, y de ahí fuimos por la puerta de acceso, por donde pasamos para entrar aquí, afuera estaba la camioneta, nos subimos y el foro lo dejamos atrás en cuestión de segundos.

Llegamos al hotel, pues ahí pasaríamos la mayoría del tiempo, hasta dentro de 2 dias.

**Dos días después….**

Los días pasaron sin ningún problema, hoy seria donde nuestros sueños alcanzaran otros rangos, o caerían.

Me cambie lo más rápido posible y salí con emmet de la habitación, para ir a la recepción.

Cuando llegamos no había nadie ahí, asi me senté con emmet en un sillón cercano ahí.

-rose, ¿crees que encontramos a la indicada?

-yo creo que si, como dijo Jasper si tenemos fe yo creo que si la encontraremos.-dije dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios

Cuando le di al beso, los demás aparecieron. Me pare junto con emmet, y camine hacia la salida.

Y como siempre estaba la camioneta estacionada. Nos subimos y nos fuimos al salón.

Llegamos muy pronto, pues no había tráfico. Era lo bueno. Cuando bajamos, vimos una larga fila de chavas, y hasta delante había un tipo de negro, con una lista, supongo que las están inscribiendo o algo asi.

En fin, entramos y vimos a 5 chavas sentadas en unas sillas cercanas de donde nosotros íbamos a estar.

Nos sentamos y vimos que una chica se paró enfrente de nosotros.

-hola me llamo Paola, pero pueden decirme: Pao

-okey Pao, ¿qué cantaras?-dijo Emmet

-mmm…you´ve change.

Pusieron la canción, la niña cantaba hermoso, pero aun no le llegaba a los talones de Jessica, así que, le pondré 7. Si se puede calificar.

**Emmetpov**

La tal paola cantaba muy bonito, pero no me convencía, la califico con un 5

**Alicepov**

Me gusta como canta la niña, podría ser, pero tenía mis dudas

**Jasperpov**

Linda voz, pero no era el tipo que buscábamos

**Edwardpov**

Paola cantaba muy hermoso, pero aun vendrían más, que cantarían peor o mejor que ella

Cuando Paola termino, todos aplaudimos.

-Pao, luego te llamamos para ver si quedaste, ¿si? Gracias, siguiente!-dijo Alice

Apareció un chava como de 16 años, su nombre era: candy

Y bla bla bla….

La verdad canto hermoso, pero debía esperar….

**Después de varias chicas (¡muchas!)….**

-okey ya pasaron todas, así que ¿qué opinan?-dijo Jasper

-pues, esa tal Camila no canta mal, me gusta su voz-dijo Emmet

Rosalie lo miro con una mirada reprobatoria

-¿que dije rose?, solo dije que me gusto su voz, mas no su cuerpo-dijo Emmet

-Mas te vale. Bueno como sea, canta lindo, creo que supera a Jessica.-dijo Rosalie

-estoy con rose-dijo Alice

-aunque igual Andrea canta bien, su voz es muy diferente a la de Camila-dijo Jasper

-solo tu faltas en elegir ed...-dijo Emmet

-yo digo que Camila

-entonces Camila será-dijo Alice

Después de decidir a quién elegiríamos y ya estábamos felices porque después de todo no nos regresaríamos a Forks. Ya estábamos acomodando nuestras cosas para irnos cuando, de repente se oyó una puerta abrirse con violencia, y un grito:

-¡esperen!

* * *

**hahahahah! las deje suspenso! ja!**

**okey no...**

**ya cada vez falata poco para que aparezca Bella. :3**

**sigan con sus reviews que cada ves las amo mas.**

**tratare de actualizar pronto, pero no creo que sea mañana por que tengo una boda... a veces me aburro de ir a las bodas. pero en fin.. ya que.**

**Chicas las veo. si no las actualizo en estos ultimos dias del año quiero desearles un bonito Año Nuevo, pasensela muy bien. y en el proximo año espero verlas. :)**

**las quiero!**

**W.L: Candy1928**


	8. Ultima esperanza

**¡hola chicas!**

**bueno les traje el ultimo capitulo del Año. ¡wow! ya se acabo el año! faltan... 7 horas con 2 minutos y 50 segundos para que se termine el año.(se ve que ni cuento el tiempo):**

**bueno gracias por todos sus reviews. Los ame cada uno. ¡Y las amo mas con cada review! :3**

**por cierto... no coman ansias por lo de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, algunos son mios y la historia igual es mia. las canciones pasadas son de Sia Furler. :) se me habia pasado decirles.**

**No las entretengo mas. ¡adelante!**

* * *

En el capítulo anterior:

"_-entonces Camila será-dijo Alice_

_Después de decidir a quién elegiríamos, estábamos acomodando nuestras cosas para irnos cuando, de repente se oyó una puerta abrirse con violencia, y un grito:_

_-¡esperen!"_

* * *

Cap 8-. Ultima esperanza.

Al voltearme por el grito vi una chica, de cabellos marrón, tez clara, era un poco más baja que yo, aunque no distinguía sus ojos puesto que estaba lejos.

Ella avanzo dos pasos y digamos que titubeo en acercársenos. Hasta que se armó de valor y volvió a caminar y se acerco mas a nosotros

-ya terminaron, o puedo audicionar todavía.-pregunta la chica tímidamente

-pues ya habíamos acabado pero, no perdemos nada en escucharte-dijo rose con unoa sonrisa sincera

-por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?-dijo emmet

-me llamo Isabella, pero dime bella.

-oohh, lindo nombre. Entonces, ¿que canción?-dijo alice

-gracias. y la de Sunday, si no la tiene otra, no importa. –dijo Bella

Entonces la melodía de la canción empezó. Al momento en que la voz de Jessica canto, bella abrió la boca:

For those who've slept  
For those who've kept  
Themselves jacked up  
How Jesus wept  
Sunday  
Sunday…

Tenía la voz más Hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida y ella tenía un cuerpo donde sus curvas resaltaban, no era muy alta pero sus piernas se veían largas con ese pantalón que llevaba. La mismísima Jessica no le llegaba a los talones a Bella, tal como su nombre así era ella.

Me perdí lo demás, reaccione cuando los demás empezaron a aplaudir como nunca antes.

Definitivamente, ¡¿que Camila o Jessica?!, bella iba ocupar su lugar.

Voltee mi cabeza a los demás con las bocas abiertas. Camine hacia ellos y cerre sus mandíbulas. Y con eso reaccionaron.

Me miraron con ojos de: ella es la indicada.

Me voltee y me dirigi a bella

-gracias-dije

Entonces sus ojos que eran brillosos ahora, se descompusieron. Entendí que lo había malinterpretado

-pero no me malinterpretes, te dije gracia porque me salvaste-¡¿Qué rayos acabo de decir?!-perdón nos salvaste.

Y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo.

-¿enserio? ¿Me lo dices enserio?-dijo sorprendida

-si, muy enserio

-¡ohh! yo pensé que nunca lo lograría.

Llego a ultima hora, pero se lo agradezco mucho por eso.

-pues ya vez lo lograste con esa hermosa voz que tienes.-ella se sonrojo y por un momento me olvide de mi alrededor, me perdi en los ojos chocolatosos de bella-bueno supongo que conoces a los otros, ¿no?

-obvio si, son Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper y tu eres Edward. soy, bueno más bien era su mayor fan.

**(****n/a: su parte que han esperado)**

**Bellapov**

-obvio si, son rosalie, emmet, Alice, jasper y tu eres Edward, soy, bueno más bien era su mayor fan.

¿Era cierto? O solo un loco sueño de mi mente

Para asegurarme de que estaba en la vida real, me pellizque.

Ouch! eso dolio- pensé

Y al parecer si estaba en la vida real. ¡Wow! Después de todo lo que pase para llegar aquí, sigo pensando que es un sueño.

**Flashback**

Acababa de llegar del concierto de mi grupo favorito. Debo decirlo casi me desmayo al verlos. Cuando anunciaron que iban a venir a California, dije "tengo que ir, cueste lo que cueste". Trabaje y todo eso para poder comprar mi boleto e ir con mi única y mejor amiga: Angela.

Asi que estaba en mi sala viendo la televisión, le estaba cambiando de canal, cambie y cambie de canal, pues no había nada bueno. Hasta que pase por un canal donde aparecio el logo de "starnews". Me quede viendo el canal cuando:

**Starnews:**

**Al parecer la vocalista del grupo de The Cullens ha renunciado, dejando a los demás solos y sin muchas esperanzas de que su sueño siga. En su primer concierto todo les sale mal, ¿que pasara? ¿Seguirán con su gira en U.S.A? **

**Los tendremos más de esto solo aquí, en Starnews.**

¡OMG! Iba pegar el grito en el cielo ¡Nooo!

De seguro es un rumor eso, porque yo acabo de estar y vi a Jessica y a los demás. ¡No! Por un momento pensé que me iba a dar un colapso nervioso. Cosa que nunca pasó por que mi celular empezó a sonar, lo agarre y vi que era Angela.

-hola-dije

-bella ¿ya llegaste a tu casa?

-ya

- y ¿viste las noticas de "starnews"?dijo algo alterada

-¡si! Vi que The Cullens se iban a separar. Pero de seguro es un rumor, digo por que acabamos de estar ahí…-iba terminar de decir algo cuando ella me interrumpió

-Ningún rumor… cuando anunciaron que The Cullens se separaban, fui rápido a mi lap, y fui a todos los blogs y páginas que conozco de las estrellas. Y en todos tenían que ellos se iban a separar o que ellos habían echado a Jessica del grupo. Pero caso todos dicen eso.-

Cuando dijo eso Jessica me cayo un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

-¿me lo dices enserio? No puede ser, ¡me lo niego a creer!

-pues créelo, tal vez después de esto sea su ruina. Al parecer todo apunta a Jessica.-dijo

-Ok, gracias por la información. Me conectare y veré en los blogs. Adiós Angela

-Adiós Bella-dijo y con eso colgó

**Fin de flashback**

Me quede tan clavada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Edward me hablaba.

-tierra llamando a bella. Hay alguien ahí. ¡Bella!-dijo Edward

-ah ¿qué? Perdón me perdí en mis pensamientos. Pero, ¿qué decías?

-ya nos vamos, pero te tenemos que llevar con nosotros para mostrarte a rob, nuestro representante-dijo Alice

-Oh. Bueno, está bien-dije

Camine atrás de ellos, excepto que Edward venia atrás de mi. Cuando salimos vi una camioneta plateada. Los demás se subieron a ella y los imite.

Pasamos por muchas calles que me sabía su nombre pues, yo soy de california. Así que se que hay o que no hay en california.

En fin miraba por la ventana las calles de california, estaban atestadas de gente como siempre.

En fin llegamos a un hotel lujoso. ¡Rayos! Al parecer ni en mi vida pudiera pagar una habitación aquí.

Todos estábamos en la recepción, cuando vi que una de las puertas de cristal se abría.

-Hola a todos, ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto un hombre que no sabia quien era

-hola Rob, bueno, encontramos a la indicada. –Dijo Alice, y al parecer el hombre que se llamaba Rob sonrió.

-Supongo que la de señorita de atrás es la nueva integrante…-dijo Rob

-si, ella es Bella, Bella él es Rob nuestro manager-dijo Alice

-mucho gusto Rob-dije

-el gusto es mío, es un gusto conocer a la persona que salvo a esta grupo tan maravilloso-rob dijo-bueno bella, necesito que mañana firmes una papeles, que indican que estas dentro. Pero por ahora te quedaras con los chicos en el hotel. Y mañana después de eso van a otro programa, pero en la tarde, así buenas noches a todos-dijo rob despidiéndose

-ahhmm, disculpe la señorita bella-dijo otra voz

-soy yo, ¿qué sucede?-pregunte

-tenga la llave de su habitación. Es la 311, cerca de las otras habitaciones de sus compañeros-dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias

Agarre las llaves aunque había algo que no entendía. ¿qué rayos hacía en un hotel si tenía mi casa?

-bella estas pensativa, ¿en qué piensas?-dijo Jasper

-mmm…pues pensaba en que hacia aquí si tengo mi casa aquí en california

-oohh! ¿Vives en california? ¡Qué genial! –dijo Rosalie

-al parecer nunca nos dijiste nada de eso. Pero espera hasta mañana, Rob te dirá que hacer- dijo Jasper

Los demás empezaron a caminar hacia sus habitaciones.

-bueno bella, buenas noches, Jazz y yo nos vamos a dormir.-dijo Alice

-yo igual con Emmet, buenas noches Edward y Bella-dijo Rosalie

Cuando los cuatro se metieron a sus cuartos me dejaron sala con Edward. Pensé que esta momento nunca pasaría, estar lado de Edward, sola. ¡otro sueño hecho realidad!

-bueno, me voy, buenas noches bella-dijo Edward

Cuando me dejo sola me metí a mi cuarto. Cuando entre vi una enorme cama blanca, enfrente una televisión. Y algunos otros muebles.

Un momento, no tenia ropa ¿que se supone que me pondría?

En fin me acosté en la cama blanca y me quede dormida

…

Me desperté con la luz del sol entrar por mi ventana. Cheque mi celular y vi un montón de llamadas. Vi que algunas eran de Ángela y otras de mi tia.

Ahorita les hablaría, pero primero le llame a la habitación de Alice

-hola Alice

-hola bella ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

-pues no tengo ropa y no que hacer….

-oohh. Por eso no te preocupes, yo te presto. Yo creo que te quedara.

-Gracias

-ahorita voy, no tardo.

Colgó, me pare para ir al espejo que había en el baño.

Mi pelo estaba todo alborotado y mi maquillaje estaba en su lugar.

En eso tocaron la puerta.

Abrí, y vi que era Alice.

-¡wow! Te ves….interesante-dijo Alice

-gracias por el comentario.

-bueno, ven te traje esto. Es un blusón de color crema, unos leggins y unos botines de tacón.-dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

-mmm…los tacones no son lo mío, Alice-dije

-pues de ahora en adelante los usaras, quieras o no. Así ve a bañarte los demás te esperamos en la recepción

Alice salió de la habitación y yo me dirigí a la bañera. El agua caliente me despertó. Sali y me cambie con lo que trajo Alice.

Al momento de pararme con los tacones iba bien, pero gracias al equilibrio heredado de mi madre me caí. Lo único que hize fue poner las manos contra el piso para reducir la caída.

-estúpidos tacones-dije murmurándome para mi misma

Agarre mi móvil y Sali de la habitación hasta que estuve en la recepción. Y vi que no había nadie excepto Edward. Camine hacia donde estaba Edward, y en eso me iba caer hasta que el me sostuvo.

_¡excelente Bella! Casi te caes enfrente del chico mas lindo que hayas visto.- mi mente me recrimino._

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Edward

-si, gracias-dije un poco apenada

-con que tacones, ¡eso fue obra de Alice?

-si, y gracias a ellos me caí en la habitación.

-jajajaja-Edward se rio y yo igual- pero supongo que luego te acostumbraras, ¿o no? y entonces ¿cantabas en algún lugar?

-mmm, solo cante un par de veces para los festivales de navidad y en un musical de la escuela. pero nunca en algo formal o algo asi. Pero todos me decían que tenia una hermosa voz, mas linda que la de Jessica, aunque nunca les creía.

-pues tuviste que creerles, cantas mucho mejor que ella.

-gracias- en eso los demás venían hacia ellos, menos mal que llegaron, estaba tan nerviosa con Edward cerca de mi, peor no me malinterpreten era lindo ese nerviosismo

-¿listos?-dijo Rosalie

-si rose, vamos-dijo Edward

Caminamos hacia la puerta y vi la misma camioneta, que nos trajo ayer.

Esta vez me subí primero que los otros. El último en entrar fue Emmet.

-tengo un nuevo chiste, ¿lo quieren oír?-pregunto Emmet

Todos negaron con las cabezas, excepto yo.

-al parecer bella quiere oírlo, porque no negó la cabeza, y por eso eres la favorita.

-créeme no los quieres oir-dijo Rosalie

-silencio Rosalie, bueno Bella aquí va:

Un caníbal viajaba en un avión y a la hora de servir la cena, la aeromoza le pregunta:

-señor, ¿quiere que le traiga el menú?

-¡no señorita!, mejor tráigame la lista de pasajeros.

Emmet se empezó a reir como loco, y a mi la verdad no me dio risa su chiste.

-¿te gusto bella?-pregunto emmet

-no, es cierto rosalie la verdad no lo hubiera oído-dije-sin ofender emmet pero deberías buscar otro tipo de chistes

-bien ahora rebajas tu rango de favorita a no favorita, donde esta Edward-dijo emmet

Después del mal chiste de emmet, nos bajamos a donde iba a firmar unos papeles.

-Bien entremos a la oficina de Rob-dijo alice

Pasamos la puerta principal, luego nos subimos aun elevador, y de ahí buscamos la oficina de Rob.

Los 6 nos detuvimos en una puerta de cristal. Edward toco, y en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-hola, pasen chicos-dijo Rob-y siéntense

-bueno rob ya estamos aquí, aparte de que bella firme, ¿hay otra cosa por hacer?-dijo rosalie

-no, no hay mucho, solo que vayan a otra entrevista luego a un photoshoot pero de eso luego les dire después. Y ya, pero de mientras la gira se suspende. Vamos a perder millones de dólares, pero luego los recuperamos. Y por cierto no oí como canto bella.

- Canta como una diosa, muy hermoso.-dijo alice

-es cierto canta maravillloso- Dijo Rosalie

Yo solo me sonroje.

-bueno bella luego tendré el placer de oírte. pero de mientras necesito que firmes esto.-me dijo entregándome un papel.- Piensalo bien, después de esto no hay marcha atrás. Ellos lo saben, peor igual saben que es una experiencia hermosa. ¿o no chicos?

Vi que ellos asintieron. Yo no tenía nada que pensar, ya lo tenía decidido. Si tal vez, no tendría privacidad o hablarían de mi porque hiciera o vistiera, pero pero haría todo eso por hacer esto.

Unos minutos después firme. Y era oficial, ¡era parte del grupo! Creo que iba a llorar de emoción

-bueno chicos, ya se pueden ir. Luego les informo de algunas cosillas que hay que ajustar.

-Adiós rob- dijimos todos.

Bajamos el elevador, y pasamos la puerta principal.

Y vi que no estaba la camioneta plateada. Eso era extraño

-chicos, no esta la camioneta. Y es un peligro estar así, sin nada de protec…..-no termino de decir lo que iba decir Emmet, porque una grupito de chicas venían corriendo hacia nosotros.

-ten una idea…¡corran!-dijo Jasper

Cuando dijo eso jasper empezamos a correr….aunque no corría tan rápido por los tacones que traía, y casi me caía.

Habíamos pasado dos calles, cuando vimos una camioneta plateada estacionarse enfrente de nosotros. ¡ Vaya, ahora que llegas!

Nos subimos apresuradamente.

Todos las respiraciones de nosotros estaban agitadas.

-¿es normal...que les….pase esto?-pregunte sin aliento

-no…nunca habíamos tenido que pasar esto-dijo emmet

En menos de lo que esperábamos ya estábamos en el estacionamiento del foro.

Primero nos aseguramos que no hubiera nadie, y después de eso bajamos.

Segui a los demás, entramos al foro. Y vi muchas personas, de un lado a otro.

-hola, ustedes deben ser The Cullens, ¿no es asi?-pregunto una señorita de cabellos rojizos

-si, somos nosotros-dijo Edward

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es victoria, acompáñenme-victoria empezó a examinar y nosotros la seguimos.

Ella se paro en la parte del escenario.

-siéntense aquí, en unos minutos los acompaño-dijo victoria

Asentimos, todos tomaron asiento.

Los órdenes iban así: Rose y Emmet, Alice y Jasper, y bueno pues Edward y yo no éramos nada pero nos sentamos juntos. En realidad me ponía nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de él, me volvía loca su perfume.

-¿estas nerviosa?-. pregunto Edward

-algo, es raro que de la noche a la mañana este entre fama y todo eso

-te acostumbras después de algún tiempo-dijo con esa voz de terciopelo.

Yo solo sonreí.

Después de unos minutos regreso victoria, tal ella había dicho.

-Regrese-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Al frente estaban unos camarógrafos.

-Bueno chicos ya vamos a empezar, así que tranquilos, y lo digo sobre todo por ti Bella.

El camarógrafo le dio unas señas a victoria, y esta última empezó a hablar:

-Buenas tardes, y hola mis queridos televidentes. Soy su conductora favorita de "todaynews", hoy nos acompañan el grupo mas famoso de toda américa: The Cullens, con su nueva integrante, igualmente tendremos las secciones de moda, los 10 mas pedidos, noticas candentes de las estrellas, y muchos más. Quédense con nosotros ya volvemos.

-victoria ¿podía dar la sección de moda contigo?-pregunto Alice

-me encantaría. Dicen tienes muy bueno el sentido de la moda. Pero solo por hoy-dijo victoria, haciendo que Alice saltara de alegría

Victoria se fue, por un vaso de agua o algo asi, y volvió corriendo.

-chicos me harían un favor-pregunto con voz entrecortada

-dinos Victoria y veremos que podemos hacer-dijo Jasper

-miren los que ven el programa envían mensajes y quieren que ustedes canten y pues no se, si puedan…

-pues de que podemos, podemos. Pero no se bella, ella aun no sabe muy bien esto-dijo Edward defendiéndome

-que dices bella, Si dices si podemos hacer cualquier cosa por ti, solo salva mi programa ¿si?-pregunto con esperanzas

Y ¿ahora que era yo? ¿Hada madrina o que? No por mala onda pero la verdad, no si podre hacerlo.

-bella ¿puedes hacerlo?-pregunto rosalie

-pues no se, si se me las canciones, pero no se….-yo misma me hacia bolas, quería pero no.

-es si puedes bella, si no no te vamos a obligar-dijo jasper

¡Vamos bella tu puedes!- dijo mi ser interior.

Asentí-esta bien-dije con una voz baja, pero sabría que me escucharían

-¡Gracias bella! Salvaste mi programa, acomodare los tiempos y veremos cuando pueden cantar-dijo victoria, y con eso se fue

-¿esta segura bella?- pregunto Alice

-si, algún día lo tendré que hacer en frente de mas personas así que, es mejor que me prepare para lo que sigue

**Minutos después…..**

-A petición del público, y por cierto envíenos sus mensajes al 32321, a petición del publico The cullens ¡cantaran hoy en vivo! Denles un aplauso.-dijo victoria

Nosotros ya estábamos en una parte del escenario donde estaban los instrumentos y todo eso.

-bella ¿que quieres cantar?-dijo Emmet

-mmm, ¿you´ve change?-dije

-okey, demostrémosle al mundo tu hermosa voz Bella-dijo Alice

Me sonroje

Estaba frente el micrófono, y Rosalie y Alice estaban al lado mío, una a cada lado.

Entonces empezó la melodía, después no sé de donde saque las fuerzas pero cante:

**Stealing hearts was your pastime  
I saw girls falling hook line  
You stole kisses and threw them aside  
Hits and misses your love-side (...)**

You've changed for the better, yeah  
You've changed for the better, yeah

Making waves was your hobby  
And I asked you to hold me  
And I knew it  
You do it in front of the world  
And I'll end up different from the other girls (...)

You've changed for the better, yeah  
You've changed for the better, yeah

**You've changed for the better; oh  
you've changed for the better**

**Na na na na na, ohhhhh**

**Na na na na na , ohhhhh **

**Na na na na na , ohhhhhh**

**Na na na na na , ohhhhhh**

**Na na na, oohhhhhhh**

**You've changed for the better , yeah(oooohhhh)  
you've changed for the better, yeah (oooohhhh) You´ve change for the better, yeah(ooooohhhhh)**

**You've changed for the better; oh  
you've changed for the better**

Me sentí mejor cuando termino la canción, pero a la vez me sentía feliz, era la primera vez que cantaba con ellos, y era una sensación que no puedo describir.

-uuhhh! Al fin descubrimos la voz que tienes, muy hermosa por cierto. –dijo victoria

-gracias-me sonroje

-en unos momentos regresamos- dijo Victoria.

-bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Gracias por acompañarños. ¡Nos vemos pronto!- esto dijo Victoria cuando termino el programa, todo el tiempo estuvimos ahí. Ella nos preguntaba cosas o vimos a Alice y a Victoria hablando sobre las tendencias de la moda y todo eso.

El camarógrafo corto.

-es enserio bella tienes una voz incomparable. Siento decir esto, pero cantas mejor que Jessica-dijo victoria

-gracias por las palabras-dije

-de nada, gracias chicos por su tiempo. Espero verlos de nuevo en mi programa, y bella si quieres algo que hagamos por ti no dudes en preguntarnos.-dijo victoria entregándome una tarjeta con un numero.

-gracias-dijimos todos

-adios, chicos-dijo Victoria y se fue

Entonces una mano me volteo.

-estuviste excelente, para ser tu primera vez-dijo emmet y me dio un abrazo que casi me ahoga.

-em..mmet… no..pu..edo..res..pir..ar-dijo con la voz que pude

Emmet me soltó y pude respirar mejor.

-gracias-dije con una sonrisa dibujada en mi cara

Y todos se me echaron encima, era un abrazo de grupo.

Entonces todos se separaron, y me dieron una sonrisa

-gracias por todo-dijeron todos

En ese momento me sentí muy querida por ellos.

-venga vamos-dijo emmet

Los seguí, hasta el estaciomiento, nos subimos a la limusina, era raro jamás había estado en una.

Cuando subí, empecé a cerrar mi ojos y no supe mas.

Sentía que unos brazos me llevaban, por los aires. Abrí mis ojos, y vi la cara más hermosa.

* * *

**¿entonces? que dicen?**

**les gusto la entrada de Bella? si ya se que esta algo largo el capitulo, pero ¿si valio pena su espera? **

**comenten, dijen sus reviews. me gusta leerlos y ver que piensan. **

**Otra vez, bienvenidas sean las nuevas lectoras!**

**Feliz Año Nuevo a todas! pasenla super genial hoy. coman mucho! y vean al cielo a las 12, habra muchos fuegos artificiales. :)**

**Espero verlas a todas el proximo año, no se preocupen seguire por aqui. **

**y cuentenme como se la pasaron. **

**¡las amo!**

**W.L: Candy1928**

**P.D: Feliz año nuevo otra vez!**


	9. ¿Amor?

**¡hola, hola!**

**¿como la pasaron? si la pasaron bien me alegro, si no pues lo siento mucho.**

**¡Feliz año nuevo! (creo que es un poco tarde para eso).**

**cada ves son mas los reviews que recibo, y me siento muy feliz! ¡las amo!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es mía. :)**

**bueno, las dejo. ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

Capitulo 9-. ¿Amor?

**Edwardpov**

Lleve a bella a su habitación pues se había quedado dormida en la limusina, a mitad de camino bella empezó a abrir sus chocolatosos ojos, y cuando los abrió se quedo mirándome como si fuera un sueño. Entonces le sonreí y ella a mi, en eso volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Seguí caminando hasta encontrarme con la habitación de bella, 311. Entonces me di cuenta que no traía sus llaves, pensaba pedírselas, pero se veía tan hermosa durmiendo, que mejor decidí buscar sus llaves en su bolso.

Rebusque y rebusque las benditas llaves, hasta que las encontré. Parece que el bolso de una mujer no tiene fondo.

Abrí su puerta y camine hasta la cama blanca, deposite a bella con toda suavidad y deje sus cosas sobre la mesita de noche. Ya me iba yo cuando:

-Edward no te vayas…-dijo con una voz adormilada-quédate aquí, conmigo.

En una parte de mi decía: Quédate, ¿Qué otra cosa pasaría?. Pero otra decía que: NO.

Me quede pensando un buen tiempo, de entre si si o si no, pero no sabia que hacer. Hasta que bella se paro media atontada pero se paro, camino hacia mi y me jalo hacia la cama. Me tumbo una vez estando ahí. Y luego ella se subió a la cama.

Cuando se subí se acostó encima de mi pecho, y sentí como se dormía lentamente, igualmente me agarraba el sueño.

Me desperté cuando los rayos del sol estaban llegando a mi cara, sentí una brazos alrededor mío, voltee mi cabeza muy despacio y vi que la que me tenia agarrada era bella. Un momento….¿bella? …. ¿qué rayos paso ayer? Empecé a recordar lo que había pasado.

Entonces sentí unos bazos empezando a moverse, volví a voltear mi cabeza y vi que Bella abría los ojos, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y fue cuando los abrió completamente y se quedo mirándome fijamente. Hasta que entonces aparto sus brazos de mi.

-¿que haces aquí?-dijo muy calmada para esta situación

-mmm…tu me pediste que me quedara

-no recuerdo esa parte.

-pues tú te quedaste dormida en la limusina y cuando llegamos tratamos de despertarte pero como lo hacías, te cargue hasta tu habitación, cuando ya me iba tu me pediste que me quedara, lo estaba pensando cuando tu te paraste y me jalaste hasta la cama y ya.

-aja…..ahora si no te importa te podrías retirar de aquí-iba terminar pero el teléfono sonó.

Ella agarro el teléfono y contesto:

-¿hola?-hablo

-no

-bueno si se. Esta aquí, ¿por?-siguió hablando

-apenas si se lo que paso. Si claro, te lo paso

-ten es para ti- dijo acercándome el teléfono.

Agarre el teléfono lo pegue a mi oreja.

-¿hola?

-Edward ¿que benditos haces en el cuarto de bella?-pregunto Alice

-larga historia, luego te digo. ¿Algo mas?

-si, salte del cuarto de bella, voy a entrar. Luego te veo y me cuantas todo

-aja, adiós Alice-cuando dije colgó

-como te iba diciendo, te puedes retirar de aquí, por favor-dijo con voz calmada

-luego te veo-dije

Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, salí y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Cuando entre el teléfono sonó, me dirigi a el y conteste.

-¿hola?

-¡hermano! Oye ya supe que te quedaste dormido en el cuarto de bella, ¡cuenta, cuenta, cuenta!. Dime lo que paso-dijo emmet

-Emmet no paso nada, solo me dormí en el cuarto de Bella porque me lo pidió.

-hay si no, como te lo pidió vas y lo haces, y si te pide que te tires del acantilado de forks ¿lo harias?

-no. No soy tan idiota como para tirarme.

-pero ¿si estuvieras idiota de amor lo harías aun asi?

-¿amor?...si claro emmet

-no lo niegues Eddie

-emmet yo no- cuando empecé a decir eso me colgó el idiota de emmet

Emmet estaba loco, yo ¿enamorado?, no lo creo, y además ¿de quien?, definitivamente Emmet estaba loco.

Saque mi ropa que me iba poner, fue a la bañera, el agua caliente me despejo todo lo de que ahorita pase, cuando salí me sentí renovado. Me cambie con la ropa que había sacado e igualmente me puse los zapatos.

Agarre mi iphone y me lo puse en el bolsillo de adelante del pantalón, agarre mis llaves y me salí del cuarto para ir al restaurante. Cuando ya iba de camino al elevador vi que venía corriendo Alice. Por un momento desee que el elevador se apurara en abrirse. Cuando se abrió iba entrar hasta que una mano me detuvo.

-¿adónde vas Edward Cullen? - dijo Alice

-Al restaurante

-oh no señor, no te vas sin explicarme que paso anoche con bella

-te lo cuento abajo, la verdad tengo hambre-dije

-está bien, vamos.

Deje que Alice entrara primero al elevador y enseguida entre yo. Presione el botón **1. **

El elevador se abrió hasta que llego a su destino.

Alice y yo caminamos hasta el restaurante que apenas se estaba llenando pues era un poco temprano. Cuando entramos vi la barra del buffet. Pero primero buscamos una mesa. Alice puso su bolso ahí y fuimos haber que había en el buffet.

Cuando agarre lo necesario fui a sentarme a la mesa y Alice venia atrás de mi.

-bueno ahora que ya agarraste tu desayuno, me vas contar lo que paso?-pregunto Alice

**Alicepov**

-bueno ahora que ya agarraste tu desayuno, ¿me vas contar lo que paso?-pregunte

Edward le dio un bocado a su desayuno, lo trago y empezó a hablar.

-pues la saque de la limusina y todos vieron eso, claro está. La lleve a su habitación y cuando ya me iba me pidió que me quedara con ella, yo lo pensé pero, en lo que pensaba bella se bajo de la cama y camino hacia mí, y me llevo a la cama, y pues después de eso no paso nada.

-¿seguro que me estas contando la verdad?-pregunte

-si Alice, te estoy contando la verdad.

Sorprendentemente le creí, pero sabía que si se había quedado dormido en la cama de bella era por obvias razones, el estaba enamorado.

En el momento que iba hablar recibí una llamada, agarre el celular, mire quien era: rob. Y conteste

-hola rob

-hola Alice, ¿están todos contigo?

-no, solo Edward, pero que querías yo luego le digo a los demás.

-esta bien, como ya no se hará la gira, regresaran a forks, y pues seguirán como normalmente lo hacían antes de venir a california, solo tendrán photoshoots, entrevistas y demás y demas cosas.

-y ¿cuando regresamos?

-hoy en la tarde su vuelo sale a las 4 de la tarde, así que los quiero en el aeropuerto de california media hora antes. ¿Entendido?

-claro rob, yo luego le aviso a los demás. Luego nos vemos.-diciendo eso colgué.

-era rob ¿cierto?-pregunto Edward

-sip, quiere que nos regresemos a forks hoy mismo, dado que el concierto se cancela. Ohh, pero Bella ¿con quien se quedara?-

-no lo sé, pero terminemos de comer

-no, vamos. Hay que avisarles a los demás

-pero aun no he terminado-dijo mi hermano

-no me importa, vamos-dije agarrando mi bolso, y jalándolo

-pero, ¿no vamos a pagar?

-lo cargamos al habitación, vamos.

Cuando al fin logre llevar a Edward al elevador, jasper venia bajando.

-hola Alice-dijo jazz

-hola jazz, ven acompáñanos-dije presionando el botón del elevador para que las puertas se abrieran. En cuanto se abrieron entramos y presione el botón **4. ** Al llegar al tercer piso Salí agarrada de la mano de jazz, y atrás venia Edward.

Llegamos a la habitación de de bella y le toque, y lo mismo hice con la habitación de Emmet y Rosalie.

Las dos puertas se abrieron juntas.

-¿qué paso Alice?- pregunto bella

-vengan a mi habitación-dije

-Alice tardaremos? porque tengo que terminar de arreglar mi cabello-dijo rose

- no será mucho. Pero nos tardaremos más si se quedan ahí parados-dije

Entonces todos entraron al cuarto. Y se sentaron en la cama.

-¿que quieres duende?-pregunto emmet

-rob me hablo y me dije que tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto a las 3:30 para volver a forks.

-volveremos a forks. Excelente-dijo rosalie

-sip, igualmente dice que tendremos cosas que hacer.

-¿y la gira?, ¿la volveremos a hacer?

-si… bueno eso supongo, no lo se. Pero aquí el asunto es bella, ¿Bella tienes casa en forks?

-mmm… tengo una casita que me dejaron mis padres de herencia.

-¿como que de herencia?-pregunto Edward

-ooh…es que nunca se los conté, mis padres murieron cumplí los 17, ósea cuando apenas estaban formando su grupo.

-oh, lo lamento bella-dijo rosalie

-no importa, está bien, pero gracias.

-y ¿con quien te quedaste cuando se murieron tus padres?-pregunto Edward

-mmm…pues me quede con mi tía de parte de mi madre, después de eso me mude a un departamento aquí en california y pues ya mero entraba a estudiar pero da igual

-ohh…. Y que querías estudiar?

-pues relaciones internacionales, pero ¿no creen que nos desviamos del tema?-pregunto bella

-es cierto, pues te quedas en tu casa de forks, está bien. Ahora debemos prepararnos para irnos a forks.

-Alice, tengo hambre-dijo bella

-bueno puedes ir a desayunar, pero luego vuelves para alistar sus cosas-dije

-pero no tengo nada aquí.

-claro, ahora me voy, si no mi cabello será otra cosa, adiós-dijo rosalie jalando a emmet

Cuando ellos se fueron Edward y bella se iban a ir.

-bella te puedo acompañar a desayunar?-pregunte

-claro Alice vamos.

Baje con bella al restaurante y cuando vio ella el buffet fue corriendo por el. Igual que Edward.

Cuando bella volvió trajo un tazón lleno de fruta con granola y su otro plato.

-se ve que tenias hambre-dije

-y mucha, no comí nada anoche-dijo

-si, y hablando de anoche, recuerdas lo que paso?

-nop, pero creí que ya lo habías aclarado con Edward-dijo agarrando una fruta con su tenedor

-pues si pero quería saber si recordabas algo. Pero ¿te puedo hacer unas preguntas?

**Bellapov**

-claro Alice, dispara

-okey, ¿pero me responderás con la verdad?- no entiendo porque tanto rodeo, ¿acaso era tan mala la pregunta?

-si Alice te responderé con la verdad, si quieres te firmo con mi sangre, pero ya pregunta.

-esta bien, ¿has estado enamorada?

¿A donde iba la pregunta? ¿Que tenia que ver? Desagraciadamente nunca me había enamorado.

-no alice, mi vida amorosa es muy patetica, ¿pero a que viene todo esto?-pregunte

-dime otra cosa-al parecer ignoro mi pregunta-¿ estas enamorada de mi hermano?-pregunto

-¿cual de los dos?

-¡pues de Edward bella! Es el único soltero.

Alice está loca, ¿yo enamorada de Edward?, hazme reír.

-¿enamorada?, no Alice.

-¿estás segura?

-si, completamente segura-dije

-yo no lo creo asi, en estos días te he visto mirarlo con ojos dulce y al a vez enamorados-definitivamente ¡Alice está loca!-y no lo niegues, porque sabes que es verdad.

-no Alice. Ves mal yo no lo amo, mi cabeza dice que no.

-ese es el problema, tu cabeza, no tu corazón, ¿lo haz escuchado?-diciendo eso se levanto de la mesa, agarró su bolso-provecho bella

-gracias.

La pregunta de Alice me dejo pensando, la verdad no, me ponía nerviosa estando cerca de él, y me aleja de la tierra. En cierto modo tenía razón Alice, no había escuchado a mi corazón, y él me decía que poco a poco me enamore de el, aunque mi cabeza lo negara. Esta enamorada de el, pero tenía el miedo si no estaba el enamorado de mi.

Una voz me volvió a la realidad.

-eres bella del grupo The Cullens, ¿no?-dijo una niña de más o menos 14 años.

-sip, la misma-dije con una sonrisa

-ohh….que emoción es conocerte, ¿me darias tu autógrafo?-pregunto

-claro-ella me paso una mini libreta y un pluma, no me pregunten de donde los saco, yo tampoco se.-eso mismo te iba pedir

-me alegras mucho que hayas sido seleccionada, para estar en esta maravilloso grupo.

-gracias, igual a mí me alegró.

-¿sabías que cantas hermoso?

-mmm… pues me lo han dicho pero, no lo creía. ¿Me escuchaste en "todaynews"?

-sip, y me encanto tu voz cuando la oí, cantas mejor que Jessica.

-gracias.-aun no creía que fuera real lo que me decían.- ¿para quién tu autógrafo?

-ooh… para Ángela, ósea yo.

-lindo nombre así que llama mi mejor amiga, de aquí de california.- hice su autógrafo y se lo entregue a Ángela.

-gracias, muchas gracias, me encanto conocerte

-igualmente Ángela, nos vemos.-me despedí

Ella me saludo con la mano, y se fue.

Cuando se fue Ángela llame al mesero.

-¿desea algo mas señorita?-pregunto el mesero

-me carga la cuenta al a habitación 311, por favor

-si claro, que tenga linda mañana.

-gracias.- me levante de la mesa, no sin antes agarrar mi celular.

Cuando me ya me iba a subir al elevador apareció Edward. ¿Por qué tenía que parecer? No es que no gustara que el estuviera aquí, pero apenas estaba aclarando mis dudas y el aparece.

-hola bella-dijo con su voz de terciopelo

-hola-dije con una voz suave.

-veo que acabas de dar tu primer autógrafo

-¿como sabes eso?

-me escondí y te observe.

-¿enserio? –pregunte y el asintió- mmm… me voy, recogeré las pocas cosas que tengo y luego voy a mi departamento por mis cosas-dije

-te acompaño si quieres.

-esta bien vamos,- me iba a negar pero no podía, no podía tenerlo mas lejos por mas tiempo.

Entramos al elevador y Edward presiono el botón **4 **y luego de unos segundos las puertas se abrieron y me dirigí al cuarto. Abri la puerta y empecé a levantar mis cosas que tenia, pocas pero eran cosas.

-me llevarías a mi departamento?-pregunte

-claro, ¿esta muy lejos?

-no solo unos cuadras.

-no será buena idea si vamos a pie. Mejor esperamos a todos, llamamos a la camioneta y vamos a tu casa a recoger tus cosas, solo hay que salir antes, para que nos dé tiempo.¿Está bien?

-si-dije

En eso Edward llamo a no sé quién.

-¿podemos irnos antes?

-sip, es para ir a recoger las cosas de bella a su casa. Si… okey avísale a los otros, me envías un mensaje cuando los demás estén.-colgo

-¿a quién le llamaste?

-a Alice, bueno ya escuchaste así que no te tengo que explicar.

Estuvimos platicando por unos minutos, de lo que nos gusta o disgusta y cosas así. Hasta que el iPhone de Edward sonó.

Vi su iPhone y al parecer estaba leyendo un mensaje.

-vamos a la recepción, ya están ellos allí.-dijo Edward

Asentí, agarre mis cosas y seguí a Edward. Pasamos por el elevador y llegamos a la recepción ya estaban todos ahí.

-gracias Alice por traer mi maleta-dijo Edward

-de nada hermano, ¿ya le llamaste el tipo de la camioneta?

-no, allá voy.

Edward marco y se fue a hablar a otra parte.

Los otros 4 se me quedaron viendo.

-¿traigo monos en la cara?-pregunte sonrientemente

-no, solo te veíamos-dijo rose

Luego volvió Edward.

-ya vienen, mmm…y Rob me llamo y me dijo que todo lo del hotel estaba pagado, lo había pagado antes.

Todos asentimos. Esperamos unos minutos y la camioneta llego. El señor bajo y cargo las maletas hasta la cajuela. Una vez haciendo eso todos entramos y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Pasamos por unas calles y llegamos a mi departamento, bueno era un edificio que tenia departamentos. Sali y camine hasta el edificio, y escuche unos pasos atrás de mi. Me voltee y vi que los demás me seguían. Se acercaron.

-queríamos acompañarte.-Dijo emmet

-bueno queríamos ver tu casa y ayudarte a empacar todo.-dijo Alice

-está bien, vamos.

Subí al elevador y los demás igual. Llegamos al piso que estaba mi departamento. Saque mis llaves y abrí la puerta.

Entre y deje mi bolso en el buro cerca de la puerta.

-pasen, están en su casa.-dije

Todos miraron por todas partes.

-wow, bella esta hermoso el lugar-dijo Rosalie.- y además tiene buena vista

-gracias, mmm…empacare mis cosas. Rose, Alice ¿me ayudan?

-claro-dijeron las dos

-¿y nosotros que?

-mmm….no sé, jueguen el Wii por ahí, no lo sé. Pero no hagan desorden.

-¿tienes Wii?

-Sip, está en el mueble de la televisión.

Camine al armario y saque unas maletas. Y luego de ahí fui a mi cuarto a meter mis cosas a la maleta.

**Media hora después…**

Gracias a la ayuda de Rosalie y Alice termine antes.

-ya terminamos. Vamos, llegaremos tarde.-dijo rosalie

Salimos del cuarto y fuimos a la sala donde los otros tres jugaban.

-¡ja gane!-dijo Emmet

- ¡hurra Emmet!-dijo Jasper con emoción fingida. - van como cinco veces que ganas, ya me aburrí-dijo jasper sentado en el sillón

-mmm... chicos ya, vámonos.-dijo Alice

Los chicos apagaron la consola y todo eso.

Agarre mi bolso dejado en el buro y Emmet jalo mi maleta.

-gracias emmet.

-de nada bells-dijo con una sonrisa

Salimos y fuimos al estacionamiento, donde seguía la camioneta. El señor bajo y puso la maleta con las demás y así emprendimos el camino al aeropuerto.

* * *

**Bella aun esta saliendo de sus dudas, pero no se preocupen, pronto la veremos segura. **

**¿que les pareció?¿les gusto?**

**¿como la pasaron en año nuevo? cuéntenme.**

**no se preocupen si no respondo sus reviews, pero es que es a veces tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que no lo hago, pero siempre los leo. ¡me llenan de emoción! **

**¡me voy!**

**espero verlas pronto, aunque no prometo nada. :)**

**W.L: Candy1928**


	10. Confesiones

**si, ¡lo siento! se que me van a matar por haberlas dejado en suspenso. pero no habia tenido tiempo. y si no lo subia hoy no lo iba subir hasta la proxima semana. la proxima semana la tengo super ocupada por un feo examen extraordinario. ¿algunas hicieron uno? si no lo han hecho y no quieren pasar por esa tensión, sigan mi consejo:**

**¡hagan sus tareas y pasen sus examenes! si pasaron alguno una vez, cuéntenme de que materia fue y cuando. :) si no quieren relájense. **

**¡bueno! ¡suficiente!**

**disclaimer: los personajes no son mios desgraciadamente, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mia, y alguno que otro personaje que no hayan visto en la saga es mio. :)**

**bueno, la vez pasada las deje en suspenso. pero ya me tienen. :3**

**¡enjoy!**

* * *

Capitulo 10.- confesiones

**Alicepov**

Al llegar al aeropuerto Rob me llamo.

-hola Alice…-hablo Rob al otro lado del teléfono

-hola Rob, ¿pasa algo?

-si, lamentablemente no voy a ir con ustedes de regreso a Forks. Tengo cosas que solucionar, es sobre su gira. Tengo que ver que vamos a hacer con todo el dinero que se perdió y los boletos que se compraron para todos sus conciertos. Por cierto, diles a todos que sus todos los boletos se vendieron, en todos los lugares que iban a ir se agotaron.

-¡¿Enserio?!- grite como loca, nunca pensé que se fueran a vender todos.

-si, Alice. Pero luego voy con ustedes a Forks, de eso no se preocupen, tal vez vaya en dos semanas, pero igual les enviare cosas que tienen que hacer. ¿De acuerdo?

-sip-.-Rob ¿qué vuelo es nuestro avión?

-el K-5678, esta vez se van con 5 hombres vestidos de negro y ellos les van a dar a cada uno su boleto.

-okey, nos vemos luego Rob.-

-Adios Alice, por favor cuídense. Y no hagan escándalos.

-no te preocupes lo vigilare de cerca. Te cuidas igual.- me despedí y colgué.

Me acerque a los demás.

-chicos, me dijo rob van a ver 5 hombres vestidos de negro y ellos nos darán nuestro boleto, y supongo que nos van a cuidar. Y oigan. Prepárense, les tengo algo súper genial.-dije

-ya dinos Alice -dijo Rosalie

-pues, todos los boletos de nuestra gira se vendieron. En todos los lugares que íbamos a ir se agotaron.- dije sonriendo

-no juegues Alice.-dijo Edward

-no bromearía con esto. Es enserio.

-_pasajeros del avión numero K-5678, favor de abordar la sala 5 -dijo una voz metalica_

-vamonos- dijo Rosalie.

Justo cuando empezamos a caminar aparecieron los 5 hombre vestidos de negro. Nos acercamos y creo que nos intimidamos por que estaban muy altos.

Sin decir nada nos dieron los boletos y nos acompañaron hasta la documentación equipaje y de ahí nos fuimos al avión. Antes de entrar al avión los 5 hombre de negro desaparecieron. No me pregunte de donde salieron ni a donde fueron.

Una vez que entramos el avión cada uno busco su lugar. Los lugares eran en primera clase y casi nos acabamos lo asientos, puesto que los aviones no tienen más que 8 asientos en esa clase.

Y los órdenes que íbamos sentados eran los mismos, ósea nos sentábamos con nuestra pareja. Y aunque Edward y bella no fueran pareja, pero pronto lo será, de eso yo me encargo. Se sentaron juntos, pues no tenían de otra.

Una vez de que despagara el avión y se estabilizara, decidí darle un empujón a Edward por que como ya se lo di a bella, ahora le toca a Edward.

Asi que me pare y camine hasta los asientos de Edward y bella. Los dos miraban hacia otro lado. Edward a la ventana y bella al pasillo.

-¡Hola!-dije

-hola Alie, ¿se te ofrece algo?-dijo bella

-si, te podrías sentar al lado de Jasper por unos momentos. Es que Jasper quiere saber más de ti. Ya sabes a el le gusta la historia y quiere saber más de ti. Espero que no pienses que es un maniático o un acosador.-pensé en una excusa, obvio no es real, pero tenía que inventar una

-si. Obvio no pienso eso de Jasper. Tienen cara amable.-bella se paró de su lugar y me lo dio-luego te veo Alice

Asentí, y una vez que bella se fue mire a Edward con ojos de quiero saber algo.

-¿qué cosa quieres alise?-pregunto Ed

-sabes muy bien que jazz no quiere conocer a bella ¿no?

-Sí. Pero entonces ¿Por qué le dijiste tal cosa a Bella?

-bueno pues estar en lo correcto, y fue porque te quería preguntar unas cosas y no debería estar Bella aquí.

-si es sobre mi medida de mis ropas olvídalo no te las voy a dar.-dijo

-no es eso, contéstame con la verdad. ¿Cómo vez a bella, ósea en torno contigo?

-¿que clase de pregunta es esa?

-solo limítate a contestarla-dije

-bien, es una buena amiga. ¿Ya?

-¿solo buena amiga?

-si, buena amiga

-descríbela en dos palabras.

**Edwardpov**

-descríbela en dos palabras.-dijo Alice

¿En dos palabras?, ¿no se puede describir en mas? Es que ¡por Dios! Bella es muy hermosa y no alcanzo en describirla en dos palabras.

-no lo se, es hermosa tengo que decirlo, y…

-prefecto es lo único que quería que digieras. Ahora la pregunta más importante de todas ¿te gusta?

-¿gustar?-¿adónde rayos quería llegar Alice?

-si gustar, amar ¡eso!-dijo perdiendo la paciencia

-Alice ¿a qué quieres llegar?

-solo dime ¿estás enamorado de bella? ¡¿o no?!-dijo ya empezando a gritar

¿Estaba seguro mi secreto con ella? –pensé

_Es tu hermana, deberías de confiar en ella.-un parte de mi conciencia hablo_

_-pero recuerda que lo que digas puede usarse en tu contra!- _estaba perdiendo la paciencia y Alice igual.

_-ni modo di la verdad- _¡estupida conciencia buena!

-¡si! ¡la amo! ¿Feliz?-le dije a Alice casi gritando

-eso es lo quería escuchar-dijo con voz más calmada.-ahora solo falta que le digas algo a bella.

-¿es un plan tuyo?

-sip, y ahora está completo- ¿a qué se refería completo? ¿Ya le pregunto a bella?

-¿ya le preguntaste a bella?

-sip, pero no te voy a decir que me dijo. Tú lo tendrás que descubrir-dijo-me voy.

-adiós.

Unos minutos después vino bella. Y sentó con una gran sonrisa

-hola Edward-dijo

-hola bella, te quería preguntar al….-en eso una voz hablo.

-pasajeros favor de abrocharse su cinturón, pasaremos por turbulencia.

Decidí no terminar lo que le iba preguntar, por las turbulencias, en eso paso una fuerte y eso hizo a que bella pusiera una mano en la mía, sus manos eran cálidas y suaves.

Una vez que paso todo eso, bella se quedó dormida por el resto del viaje.

**Unas cuantas horas después….**

Después de unas horas de viaje ya era hora que el avión llegara a su destino.

Una vez que aterrizo el avión bella se despertó, y como se durmió no le pude preguntar algo que quería, pero eso sería después. Pasamos todo eso de revisión de boletos y esas porquerías. Y fue cuando se abrió la puerta para salir de esa parte de revisión, habían familias que se reunían otra vez, y por suerte no había fans, pero creo nunca debí pensarlo. De inmediato los gritos, y cuerpos se nos abalanzaron. Todo la atención que tenían hacia sus familias les quito en unos segundos, y les quitamos la atención gracias a nosotros (nótese el sarcasmo).

Al poco tiempo llegaron unos policías a ayudarnos a quitarnos de encima a las fans. Y obvio les dimos lo que querían, sus autógrafos, fotos, y muchas cosas más.

y si que fueron muchas cosas. Una niña de más o menos 13 o 15 le dijo a Emmet si tenía cosas que hacer esta noche, y el respondió que no. Entonces la niña le preguntaba si lo acompañaba a su casa. Entonces todos nos quedamos con cara de estas bromeando. La niña entendió nuestras caras y dijo enserio, y lo dijo enserio porque le dio su dirección a Emmet. Entonces supimos que si hablaba enserio.

En fin, después de eso cada uno busco su auto. Y le ofrecí a bella que yo la dejaría en su casa. Y los demás se iban para descansar un rato.

-Hey bella, entonces ¿te vas con Ed?-pregunto Emmet

-si Emmet-dijo bella

-¡que se diviertan tortolitos!-dijo Emmet con entusiasmo

Emmet idiota. ¿Porque dice eso? De seguro Alice le conto todo lo que yo le dije de bella.

-_te dije que no confiaras en tu hermana. Lo iba usar en tu contra. –_y la conciencia mala y sus pensamientos. ¿No hay una manera de callarlos?

**Bellapov**

¿A que se refería Emmet con tortolitos? Tal vez Alice le haya dicho a Emmet algo de lo que hablamos hoy en la mañana, pero no lo creo, Alice me parece una persona confiable y nunca revelaría nada si no se lo pido.

-_te sorprendería lo que Alice Cullen podría llegar a hacer- mi conciencia hablo._

Después de lo que dijo Emmet. Edward me hizo el favor de llevarme a mi casa. Y íbamos de camino, cuando sonó mi celular, lo revise y vi que era Ángela. Mi mejor amiga de california.

Conteste:

-¡hola Ángela!

-bella me puedes decir ¿dónde te has metido?, fui a tu departamento esta mañana y me dijeron que habías ido en por lo meno días, ¿dime dónde estás?

-¿acaso no has visitado los blogs o algo por el estilo?

-no, no tengo internet, y además no cambies el tema, ¿dime dónde estás?

-pues deberías revisarlos, ¿te acuerdas cuando se anunció la ida de Jessica?

-si, ¿pero que tiene eso que ver?

-dime desde cuando se te fue el internet

-esa misma noche.

-bueno, te digo donde estoy pero en unos minutos, ahorita no puedo hablar…luego te marco

-bella, no me dejes así….-colgué tenía que ser una llamada privada para que el conductor de al lado (Edward) no escuchara mis gritos y los de mi amiga

-pobre amiga tuya, la dejaste colgada. ¿por qué le cortaste?-pregunto Edward

-buena pregunta…-rayos no sabía que decirle-mmm….no tenía ganas de hablar con ella-buena escusa bella. En realidad me moría hablar con ella

-¿enserio Bella? Eres mala mentirosa sabias

Eso de mala mentirosa ya me lo habían dicho, pero no sé cómo decirle sin que se sienta mal, porque no le podría decir: "sabes que Edward s, no quería que escucharas mi conversación" eso sería descortés.

-bueno, de hecho si.

-no tenias que mentir, cuando llegues a tu casa podrás hablar ahí.-me dedico una sonrisa

-lo siento. –agache mi cabeza de vergüenza por haberle mentido.

-no te preocupes, no paso nada.

Asentí, y volvi a mirar por la ventana, hace mucho que o vengo aquí, no había venido desde que mis padres murieron.

En unos pocos minutos, Edward me pregunto donde estaba mi casa, y le di la dirección. Igual en otros minutos la encontró, pero no era lo que yo quería ver.

-recordaba la casa de otro color-dije bajándome del coche

La casa era la misma pero los colores se iban apagando cada vez, puesto que no había estado hace año ahí. Y pues s veía algo descuidada, enfrente había un carro de esos de reparación. Toque a la casa siguiente, para ver si sabían algo.

Entonces en ese momento salió un señor de mas o menos 35 años.

-hola, puedo ayudarte en algo-pregunto el señor

-si, que le pasa a la casa?-pregunte

-ooh. ¿tú eres la dueña de la casa? ¿Eres Isabella Swan?

-bella por favor, y si soy la dueña. Mis padres me la dejaron.

- lo lamento, bueno hoy en la mañana se escuchó como si algo explotara-¿algo explotar? ¿Cómo sucedió eso?-y pues tu vecino de al lado y yo salimos a ver que era, y como no se veía nada, llamamos a un técnico para que revise tu casa y según esto fue que una tubería de agua estallo, pero por suerte no llego al agua a tu casa, pero tardaran unos días en componerla.

-¿dias?

-si, días tendrán que cambiar la tubería y checar si las demás están bien, pero por eso tendrás que quedarte en otra casa o un hotel.

-genial, solo eso me pasa a mi-susurre- gracias, me llamaría si algo mas pasara-pregunte

-si claro, por cierto no me presente me llamo ben, si me das tu numero te llamare

Le di mi numero en un pedazo de papel y me despedí de el. Camine hacia Edward y me pare frente a el.

-¿me darías un espacio en tu casa por unos días?-pregunte

Y cuando pregunte eso se le ilumino la cara como cuando un niño ve los regalos debajo del árbol de navidad.

-claro que si bella, por cuanto tu decidas-dije el amablemente

-gracias-fue lo último que dije y me subí otra vez al coche para ir a la casa de Edward.

Llegamos en unos minutos a una pequeña casa. El se bajo y me abrió la puerta. Cuando baje cerro la puerta y fue a la cajuela a sacar las maletas. Saco las dos que había en la cajuela y camino hacia su casa y abrió la puerta. Me hizo una seña de que entrara.

Cuando entre vi la espaciosa sala, empecé a caminar con pasos pequeños.

-Bienvenida-dijo con una voz melodiosa

-gracias, es hermosa tu casa

-gracias, y ven te enseñare tu cuarto, sabes es bueno que tenga un cuarto extra.

Empecé a seguirlo hacia donde iba. Entro a una habitación de color crema, con una cama individual, a su lado había una pequeña mesita de luz, había una ventana un poco grande, igualmente había un armario, seguido estaba el baño.

-bueno esta será tu habitación en los días que te quedes aquí.

-muchas gracias Edward, no sé cómo pagártelo

-no te preocupes, no hay nada que agradecer ni pagar. Me alegra que estés aquí.

¿Escuche bien? ¿El quiere que me quede aquí?

-¿como dices que dijiste?

-lo que escuchaste, me alegra que te quedes aquí. Cuando me preguntaste si te podías quedar aquí, me emocione porque quiero que estés conmigo.

Osea en pocas palabras me decía que ¿me quería?, pero tal vez no sea eso, tal vez lo malinterpreto.

-se mas claro, pienso en muchas cosas o posibilidades cuando dices eso.

-seré mas claro. Te quiero bella, más de lo puedes imaginarte.

Cuando me dijo te quiero, sentí que mi corazón volara, más allá del cielo. Él estuvo en silencio por unos segundos y comenzó a hablar.

-debido a tu silencio, pienso que estarás buscando una respuesta, y tal vez tu no tengas el mismo sentimiento que yo siento hacia ti, y está bien, tal vez antes debí preguntarte si estabas enamorada de mí.

-esta vez te equivocaste con mi respuesta y mi silencio. Claro que te quiero, pero no te había dicho antes por lo mismo que tú piensas. Pero ahora se la verdad y tú también la sabes.

Le había dicho la verdad a Edward, y me sentía mejor, porque no tardaba en guardar más el sentimiento atrapado en mí, y el sentí lo mismo que yo hacia él.

Poco a poco me fui acercando a él, después de unos segundos estaba a unos centímetros mis labios con los de él, cada vez estábamos mas cerca, hasta cuando sentí sus labios pegados a los míos, nuestros parecían como un rompecabezas, encajaban perfectamente. Lentamente subí mis brazos hacia su cuello, y sus brazos igual fueron llegando lentamente a mi cintura.

El beso concluyo por obvias razones, se nos acababa el aire y pues desgraciadamente tenía que terminar.

Cuando termino nuestras frentes quedaron unidas, los dos oíamos la respiración del otro.

-Se que es demasiado rápido. Pero te amo Bella.

Yo solo pude sonreír ante eso y volver a estampar mis labios sobre lo suyos.

* * *

**Entonces... ¿valio la espera? ¿tienen una sonrisa en sus hermosas caras por esto ultimo?**

**Por fin! se aman! pero esperen que todo sea miel sobre hojuelas. Digo la vida no es facil. :p**

**¿ya volvieron a clases? es una porqueria volver a clases. :/**

**bueno, las veo en sus reviews. Por cierto ya les dije que las amo? **

**¡LAS AMO! (pero en el buen sentido, no vayan a creer que soy lesbiana o algo asi. sin ofender a los de ese genero.)**

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas. :) **

**W.L: Candy1928**


	11. Party!

**¡HEY! regrese con un nuevo capitulo! yay!**

**tengo una pequeña historia con este capitulo cuando lo hice.**

**la cosa va asi:**

**cuando estaba haciendo el capitulo se me vala luz! y ¡Rayitos! ¡no habia guardado el documento! Cuando regreso la luz, prendi mi compu y vi que pues fue como si no hubiese existido. y ahi me vez otra vez volviendo a escribir! **

**FIN.**

**quiero decir que me puse un poquito triste por que no tuve muchos reviews... :/ pero un asi tengo que subir la historia. **

**Disclaimer: los personajes que reconozcan son de Stephenie Meyer. los que no son mios, y esta historia igual me pertenece. :)**

**¡enjoy!**

* * *

Capitulo 11-. Party!

**Alicepov**

Han pasado dos semana desde que Edward y bella están juntos. ¡Obvio gracias a mi! Mis pequeños tortolitos…e igualmente hoy es el cumpleaños de emmet, que cumple ¡19 años!

Hoy íbamos a desayunar con nuestros padres, y en la tarde tendríamos una ¡súper fiesta! Y digo súper fiesta por qué a rose a mí se nos ocurrió la idea de invitar a los famosos, y era obvio que íbamos a invitar a los que queríamos.

En fin me encontraba viendo los vestidos que compre para esta noche, y no todos no eran para mi, uno era de bella, el otro de rosalie y obvio había uno mío ahí. Agarre el mío y puse delante de mi y yo me puse frente al espejo. En eso apareció jasper, me puso sus brazos en mi cintura y me dio un beso en el cuello.

-jazz, ¿te gusta mi vestido?

-me encanta, sabes que se te va ver muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa picara

-muchas gracias, pero ahora hay que irnos para llegar temprano.-dije llevando los vestidos al ropero que era del tamaño de la habitación.

-Alice, aún es temprano, y yo quería pasar tiempo contigo

-yo igual amor, pero recuerda que ellos viven al otro lado de la ciudad y abra mucho tráfico-dije.

-bueno, pero luego quiero pasar el tiempo contigo

-claro jazzi, pasare el tiempo suficiente contigo.-dije con una sonrisa

Agarre mi bolso, las llaves del carro, el regalo de emmet, y la mano de jasper

En poco minutos estábamos conduciendo por las calles de forks.

**Un rato después….**

Estúpido tráfico, genial llegare tarde al cumpleaños de mi hermano, espero que me perdone.

-tranquila Alice.-dijo jasper

-tú dices tranquilo porque no es tu hermano a quien celebran hoy-dije un poco irritada

-si, pero es mi mejor amigo, y mi fututo cuñado-dijo

-bueno si pero, no me voy a perdonar llegar tarde al cumple de emmet.

-Alice, es la primera y yo creo que la última vez que llegas tarde a un evento, seguro te perdonara.

Después de eso llegue a la casa de mis padres, con media hora de retraso.

-Alice tranquila-dijo jazz agarrándome de la mano para entrar subir las escaleras de la entrada de la casa. Cuando jasper iba tocar la puerta esta se abrió. Y la que abrió fue mi madre esme.

-¡Alice cariño! Hola jasper-dijo esme

-hola esme, no habrán terminado sin nosotros ¿o sí?-pregunto Jasper

-no cielo, de hecho son los primeros en llegar-dije esme

-¿enserio?-pregunte

-si, pensamos que se les había olvidado-dije Carlisle apareciendo atrás de esme

-¡ohh! Y yo tan preocupada de llegar.-dije

-no te preocupes cielo, los demás ya llegaran-dijo esme

Jasper y yo nos sentamos en el sofá con nuestras unidas aun.

-y… ¿que nos cuentan?-pregunte

-nada solo los extrañamos porque no nos visitan a menudo

-si lo se, pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, pero eso no importa ahora.

Pasaron unos minutos y se oyó un auto estacionarse. Esme se paró a ver quién era y vio que era Edward y bella los que habían llegado.

-vaya, los segundos.-dijo Carlisle

Edward y bella pasaron, pues esme les tenia la puerta abierta.

-hola tortolos-dije

Bella se sonrojo. A cada rato se sonroja.

-hola a todos-dijo Edward

-así que, ¿donde están los demás?-pregunto bella a Esme

-¿Trafico?-pregunto jasper.

-si, horrible, no me dejaban pasar, y fue frustrante ir paso lento.-dijo Edward

-bueno lo importante es que llegaron antes de emmet y rose.-dijo esme

-bueno si, de seguro no tardan en llegar.

Y efectivamente como dijo bella, no tardaron en llegar, llegaron unos minutos después.

-hola duende y familia-dijo emmet

-hola emmet-dije solo le pasaba el apodo de duende hoy.

-felicidades emmet-dijo bella acercándose a emmet, y este la alzo y casi la mata de la fuerza que puso emmet al abrazarla.

-ten más cuidado Emmet, si no Edward te la cobra entera-dijo rosalie

-perdón Bella. -se disculpó Emmet

-no importa, pero no lo vuelvas hacer.-dijo bella

-bueno menos charla y vamos a hacer lo que vinieron a hacer.-dijo Emmet- vamos a festejar a este sexy cuerpo.

Yo me pare del sofá con jasper, y los demás fueron al gran comedor cullen. Y si que era grande.

Cuando llegamos jazz y yo vimos que los demás ya estaban ubicados. El orden iba así:

A la cabeza de la mesa Carlisle, a su derecha iba esme. A la izquierda de Carlisle estaba bella y Edward. Y a la derecha de esme estaba emmet y rose. Solo faltábamos jasper y yo en sentarnos asi que nos ubicamos al lado de emmet y rose.

Un rato después ya habíamos comido y todos eso, ahora solo platicábamos todos en la sala. Platicábamos de cualquier cosa: recuerdos, chismes…etc

-oigan como que ya se nos hace tarde-dijo Rosalie

_Si-_ pense en mis interiores. -_Todavía tenía que idear un plan para llevarme a bella a la casa._

-no es cierto aun nos quedan unas horas-dijo la inocente bella.

-no, bella tenemos que estar listas antes de tiempo, asique se nos hace tarde.-dije

Entonces Carlisle y Esme comprendieron, así que se despidieron de nosotros.

Edward y bella ya se iban hasta:

-¡bella! ¡Esperaaa!-grite puesto que ya estaban lejos.

En eso bella volteo, se solto de Edward, y camino hacia mi.

-¿que paso alice?-pregunto bella

-me preguntaba….si…-rayos aún no se me ocurría nada

-si.. ¿Que alice?-pregunto

-si….te vendrías conmigo en el porsche.

-pero me voy con Edward para arreglarme, además si aceptara ¿dónde se va ir Jasper?

-por eso mismo te preguntaba, es que jasper quiere pasar un tiempo de caridad con su mejor amigo- _que plan tan mas bobo Alice._ Pensé

-luego pasaran mas tiempo Alice-dijo Bella

-no bella, tu vienes conmigo-dije arrastrándola al porsche

-Alice no me he despedido-dijo con casi medio cuerpo dentro del auto

-mira no se separan de por vida, asi que ponte tu cinturón-dije ya perdiendo la paciencia

Bella hizo lo que le ordene y yo me subi al auto. Cuando me subí recibí un mensaje de rosalie:

_Alice no tardo en ir a tu casa, solo déjeme ir a dejar a emmet a la casa de ed., y yo voy volando a tu casa, y mientras no estoy ahí no dejes que bella se escape._

_Xoxo_

Cuando termine de leer el mensaje dibuje una sonrisa maléfica en mi rostro, bella lo noto pero no dijo nada.

Encendí el coche y subí la velocidad. En poco tiempo ya estaba por el rumbo de mi casa.

¡Gracias dios ya no había trafico!

En fin cuando ya mero llegaba a mi casa bella pregunto:

-Alice aquí no es mi casa

Pobre e inocente bella.

-ya lo se-dije sin mas

-pero me dijiste que me levarías a mi casa-dijo

No le conteste en vez de eso puse un disco y le subí de volumen. Eso me impediría decirle algo mas a bella y que ella me dijera algo a mi.

Cuando a llegue a mi casa, bella se bajo algo molesta. Pero esa molestia desaparecerá. Y vera que me lo agradecerá.

Entre a mi casa, deje mi bolso en el mini buro. Y me dirigí a mi cuarto y de jasper. Bella me siguió. Y como siempre no había evidencia de lo que iba pasar.

Me senté en mi cama y bella se me quedo viendo.

-puedo preguntar….¿para que me tienes aquí?

-de que puedes preguntar puedes, de que no te voy responder no lo voy a hacer.-dije con una sonrisa

-bien-dijo ya malhumorada

En eso sonó el timbre de la puerta. Me para rápidamente y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Rosalie!-dije gritando

-hola alice, ¿aun no se te escapa la carnada?-pregunto

-nop, pero la carnada esta malhumorada

-y la carnada las está oyendo –dijo bella desde el piso de arriba

-pues si que lo está, pero lo agradecerá-dijo rose

-eso es lo que estaba pensando. Pero bueno empecemos-dije subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación.

Una vez arriba rosalie me ayudo con bella a llevarla al baño. Y cuando bella entro sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿que rayos me pretenden hacer?-pregunto la dulce e inocente bella

-renovarte-dije empujando a bella a la silla que había ahí.

-no Alice no!-dijo bella dramática

-no seas dramática-dijo rose

**Rosaliepov**

Una vez que bella se sentó, Alice y yo empezamos a hacer nuestro trabajo. Yo le peine el cabello y Alice la maquillo.

Nos tardamos algo, pero al final la parte uno de la transformación estaba completa.

-bien bella, la primera parte ya esta falta la otra, pero faltamos nosotras, así que, cuando terminemos te pondremos el vestido que Alice escogió para ti.

**Después de que rose y Alice se maquillaran….**

Cuando al fin terminamos, bajamos a la sala pues bella estaba viendo la tele.

-bella, ven para acá…-dijo alice con una voz cantarina

Bella apago la tele y se reunió con nosotras.

-y ¿ahora qué?-pregunto resignada

-pues pasaremos a la segunda y ultima parte de esto.-dije con voz orgullosa

Alice y yo llevamos a bella a la habitación. Una vez arriba Alice saco los tres vestidos escogidos por ella.

-bien bella, te pondrás este vestido-dijo Alice acercándole el vestido.

-seguro.-dijo tomándolo y yéndose

-¡hey! ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Alice

-a cambiarme –respondio Bella confundida

-no tú te quedas aquí-dijo Alice con voz autoritaria.

Alice me paso mi vestido, pero antes de que me cambiara vi como Alice le ponía el vestido a bella. Después de que Alice le puso el vestido a bella yo me puso el mío. Y Alice igualmente se puso el suyo. Después ella nos paso los tacones que iban con el vestido.

Pobre bella-pensé cuando Alice le pasó los tacones a bella, eran los más grandes que ella había visto.

**(N/A: los vestidos de Bella, Rosalie y Alice estan en mi perfil. los quería poner aquí pero...no se pudo:/ )**

cuando nos terminamos de arreglar Alice tomo su bolso las llaves de sus coche. Bajamos todas puesto que ya era hora de ir yéndose a la fiesta de mi amado oso.

Alice se llevo a bella en su coche y yo me fui en el mío.

Alice condujo hasta la casa de bella, pues ahí estaba jasper, Edward y emmet.

Cuando bajamos del auto bella se tambaleo al pisar el suelo con esos tacones que Alice le obligo a usar.

Y ni bien nos acercamos a la puerta y Edward abrió. Haciendo que bella se sorprendiera y se cayera. Se cayó de sentón, pobre bella. Ella le lanzo una mirada asesina a Alice

-amor perdóname-dijo Edward

-no te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo bella

-y….vienes mas hermosa de costumbre, ¿a quien le debo agradecer?-pregunto ed

-¡A mi!-dijo alice

-y a mi-dije

-gracias, a las dos. Pero emmet y jasper las buscan

-ohh…gracias Edward. Por cierto ya mero nos vamos.-dije

Sali corriendo por mi emmet. Lo encontré en el sillón de la sala. El se ponía el bien el cuello de su camisa.

Sonreí al verlo tan… tan… tan guapo.

-Bebé, te ves hermosa.- me abrazó Emmet

-gracias, y tu tampoco te quedas atrás amor-dije

-hola hermanita, te ves estupenda-dijo jasper que había llegado con alice agarrada de la cintura.

-hola jasper, y muchas gracias.

-por cierto muy bien trabajo que hicieron con bella, se ve muy bien-dijo jasper

-nahhh….no fue nada-dije-Alice colaboro mas en esto.

-bueno si seguimos hablando jamás llegaremos a la fiesta de Emmet organizada por Mua y Rose .-dijo Alice

-oigan, ¿donde esta ediie y bella?-pregunto emmet

-besuqueándose afuera -dijo jasper

-que se coman vivos después, ahora no-dijo alice

Salimos de la casa de bella, pero no antes sin tomar mi bolso.

Cuando salimos efectivamente vi que esos dos se estaban comiendo vivos

-¡edward!-grito alice

Los dos se separaron de mala gana y Edward me envio miradas matadoras.

-¿que alice? -pregunto ed

-ya nos vamos, asi que súbete a tu auto.-dijo alice

Con mala cara Edward tomo a bella y la subió al auto. Alice igual se subió a auto con jasper y yo con emmet en el mío.

Después de unas cuantas calles llegamos a mi casa. Estaba un poco alejada del centro. Más bien estaba colindando con el bosque.

Y se preguntaran ¿Por qué en mi casa? pues porque es la más grande de todas las tres. Y pues eligieron la mía para hacer la fiesta de emmet.

Afuera de la casa había un pasillo de luces para los autos, aun no encendidas, claro. Igualmente había unos cuantos grupos de globos atados a algunos tubitos.

Todos bajamos del auto y entramos a la casa. La casa estaba decorada. Había una bola de espejos arriba, comida, una barra de bebidas…etc

En fin todo listo para que la fiesta de emmet empiece

**Cuando todos los famosos llegaron….**

Después de 1 hora llegaron todos, lo invitados y los no invitados:

Se había invitado a: Britney Spears, Demi Lovato, Paramore, Lisa Marie y Jessica Louise(the verónicas), Lady Gaga(a petición de Alice), Emily Osmet, katy perry, Shakira(a petición de jasper y emmet), a Kevin, Joe y Nick Jonas, Taylor swift, Lifehouse, Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson, Chris y Liam Hemsworth, Miley Cyrus…. Etc

De invitados especiales estuvieron Gulianna Rancic y Ryan Seacrest de E!

Con los colados no pudimos hacer nada, pues es hacíamos algo íbamos a arruinar la fiesta de emmet, y es lo menos que quería hacer.

Después de algunas horas algunos invitados se animaron a cantar.

Después de que terminara de cantar shakira emmet se subio al "escenario".

-¡vamos gente!, ¡apláudanle mas a shakira!-dijo emmet

A petición de emmet todos aplaudieron pero a emmet no le basto sus aplausos.

-vamos! Aplaudan, aplaudan con sus manos, aplaudan, aplaudan con sus manos, aplaudan, aplaudan, Aplaudan, aplaudan.

En eso con lo que dijo emmet se me ocurrió un ritmo y una estrofa para una canción:

Aplaudan  
Aplaudan  
¡Enciende la luz mis noches  
Esta es la vida  
Y sólo tenemos una oportunidad

Aplaudan

Aplaudan  
Ven en la danza  
Tener una oportunidad en el romance  
Sólo tienes una oportunidad en este

No se me tiene que olvidar la estrofa, seria muy buena.

Después de eso emmet bajo del "escenario" y me vino a abrazar.

-¡hola rose!

-hola osito, estuviste muy sexy allá arriba.

-mmmm…-le vi la cara de pensativo

-¿que piensas Em?

-aun es muy cumpleaños y que tal si….-no termino puesto que yo lo interrumpí con un beso

El beso fue un poco corto, pero nos vimos obligados a separarnos porque no teníamos aire ya.

-sabes es… exactamente lo que te iba pedir-dijo emmet

-no lo tuviste que pedir, yo sabía lo que querías-dije con una enorme sonrisa

* * *

**Okey... si se que no se pueden poner personas reales, pero es que si no tenia chiste. Digo estan en un ambiente de famosos y tenia que poner gente famosa. Lo siento si alguno de los que nombre ahi no les gusta. A mi me gustan asi que asi se queda.**

**pero dejando eso de un lado, ¿les gusto? **

**necesito que me digan que piensan. :) Me harian ese favor?**

**Bien, me despido. Chicas portense bien y espero verlas en el proximo capitulo y en los reviews.**

**para que vean que soy muy buena, les dejare un adelanto de lo que sucedera:**

-Alice ¿por que gritas?-pregunte

-¿por que? Míralo por ti misma-dijo enseñándome su Blackberry.

Tome el Blackberry y lo acerque a mi, entonces vi que había una foto. Pero viéndolo bien no era simple foto, la foto contenía a Edward y a otra chica que no pude identificar quien era, besándose.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, levante mi rostro ya mojado por las lágrimas. Me dirigí a Edward y le plantee una cachetada.

**JAJAJAJAJAJ! LAS DEJE EN SUSPENSO! :D**

**W.L: Candy1928**

**P.D: problemas se avecinan...**


	12. ¿Por que a mí?

**Hola! ¿como estan guapas? ¿les va bien en la escuela? :) espero que si.**

**SOY MALVADA! las deje en el capitulo anterior conun adelanto y las deje en suspenso... :) me encanto que les encantara el adelanto. :)**

**bueno el día de hoy les traje un nuevo capitulo, y pues como saben no todo en la vida es miel sobre hojuelas. ¡ni modo! Edward y bella por turbulencias un rato. :/**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es solo mia.**

**¡Empecemos!**

* * *

Susúrrame un sí, di que te quedaras.

Guarda mi corazón a la espera

de tiempos mejores.

* * *

Capitulo 13.-¿Por qué a mi?

**Bellapov**

La fiesta paso y yo me quede muerta de cansancio, solo quería acostarme en una cama, y a Edward igual. Pero ¡no piensen mal! Solo que el estaba pasado de copas. Lo cual es muy raro de el casi no bebe pero esta vez resulto ebrio.

-chicos estuvo genial a fiesta, muchas gracias. Pero como sabrán mis tortolos están más en otra parte que en esta-dijo Emmet

-seguro, además Edward está peor que tu bella-dijo Rosalie

-nunca se ha puesto así, ¿no?

-no….así que suerte con el.-dijo Alice

-excelente, solo…denme una cama para Edward y para mí. Y ya, por favor-dije

-claro, acompáñame bella-dijo Rosalie caminando a hacia mi

Entre Rosalie y yo cargamos a Edward a la habitación, pues estaba súper ebrio.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación rose y yo tumbamos a Edward en la cama.

-gracias Rosalie-dije

-de nada, mmm… los dejo, porque creo que tengo que recoger las cosas-dijo rose

-no, en la mañana lo recogemos, bueno ahorita que amanezca-dije

-bueno, te veo al rato, me avisas si quieres algo.

Rosalie salío de la habitación, y me dejo sola con Edward. Solo me quite los tacones y me acoste al lado de Edward.

Y deje que me llevara el sueño.

**Dos meses después….**

Me encontraba grabando la canción: clap yours hands, esta salió en la fiesta de emmet.

Rosalie fue la que la compuso, así a mí no me pertenece, pero aun asi la canto, y obvio Alice y rosalie igual, aunque son el coro y esas cosas, aun así son muy importantes.

-okey chicos, grabemos todo desde el inicio-dijo el productor

Todos asentimos

El bajo empezó y el piano, la batería le siguió hasta que tuve que iniciar:

Well I've been  
Neglecting the good things

(oh oh woah)

Well I've been desireing  
The good things  
I'm biting the lighting  
The good things

(oh oh woah)  
I've minding what to see  
The good things  
Just let me out of my misery  
(oh oh woah)  
(oh oh)

On a night like this..  
Get out of misery  
(oh oh)  
Clap your hands  
Clap your hands  
Turn the lights on my nights  
This is life  
And we only get once chance

Clap your Hands  
Clap Your Hands  
Come on dance  
Take a chance on romance  
We only get one shot at this

Clap your Hands  
Clap Your Hands  
Turn the lights on my nights  
This is life  
And we only get one chance

Clap your Hands  
Clap Your Hands  
Come on dance

Take a chance on romance  
We only get one shot at this

Clap your Hands  
Clap Your Hands  
Turn the lights on my nights  
This is life  
And we only get one chance

Clap your Hands  
Clap Your Hands  
Come on dance  
Take a chance on romance  
We only get one shot at this

Oh... clap your hands  
I'm trying to find in the good things  
I'm finding this might be a good thing

(oh oh woah woah)(oh oh woah woah)

Just let me out of my misery

(oh oh oh)  
(oh oh)  
On a night like this..  
Get out of misery  
(oh oh)

Clap your hands  
Clap your hands  
Turn the lights on my nights  
This is life  
And we only get once chance

Clap your Hands  
Clap Your Hands  
Come on dance  
Take a chance on romance  
We only get one shot at this

Clap your Hands  
Clap Your Hands  
Turn the lights on my nights  
This is life  
And we only get one chance

Clap your Hands  
Clap Your Hands  
Come on dance  
Take a chance on romance  
We only get one shot at this  
(oh oh)

Clap your hands  
Clap your hands  
Turn the lights on my nights  
This is life  
And we only get once chance

Clap your Hands  
Clap Your Hands  
Come on dance  
Take a chance on romance  
We only get one shot at this

Clap your Hands  
Clap Your Hands  
Turn the lights on my nights  
This is life  
And we only get one chance

Clap your Hands  
Clap Your Hands  
Come on dance  
Take a chance on romance  
We only get one shot at this

Y justo cuando termino la canción sonó mi celular que estaba en mi pantalón.

-¿puedo contestar?-pregunte

-claro bella, ya terminamos.-dijo el productor

Cuando escuche eso abri mi celular y respondió otra persona:

-¡bella amiga!

-¿Ángela?

-la misma…¡¿cómo es posible que te hayas olvidado de mi?!

-lo siento mucho pero he estado muy ocupada, no he tenido tiempo de nada.

-ohh. No importa, el trabajo es primero. Y, ¿como has estado?

-cansada, ajetreada, enamorada, estresada y… bueno quita lo de cansada, estresada y ocupada. Y estoy bien. ¿Y tu?

-igualmente, no ocupada ni estresada, pero voy bien. Y ¿como te va con Edward?

-muy bien, somos muy felices. Tú me dijiste que estabas con Ben… ¿no?

-¡sii!, estoy con el, igualmente estamos muy enamorados.

-ohhh….-iba decir algo cuando unos brazos muy bien conocidos por mi me agarraron de la cintura. Sonreí- Ángela, mmm…luego hablamos, ¿sí? Es que tengo a alguien pegado a mi.

-bueno Bells, luego te hablo. Cuídate y cuida de Edward igual.

Colgó y yo guarde mi celular a los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Terminando de guardarlo, me gire para ver a la personita pegada mí.

-hola-dije

-hola preciosa, ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme hoy a cenar conmigo?

-por supuesto que si. Pero ¿porque lo preguntas si sabes que accederé?

-pues porque…no lo se. Quería estar seguro. Entonces que, ¿si?

-aja, ahí estaré-dije acercándome a sus labios suaves, carnosos y dulces.

Pero por desgracia un grito de Alice me alejo de Edward.

-Alice ¿por qué gritas?-pregunte

-¿Por qué? Pues míralo por ti misma-dijo enseñándome su blackberry

Tome el blackberry y lo acerque a mí, entonces vi que había una foto. Pero viéndolo bien no era simple foto, la foto contenía a Edward y a otra chica que no pude identificar quien era, besándose.

Besándose, besándose… ¡Edward me engaño! No quiero saber con quién se besó, de hecho no me interesa esa chica. Lo que me interesa aquí es saber por qué Edward termino besándose con la primera chica que se le paro enfrente. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, levante mi rostro ya mojado por las lágrimas, me dirigí a Edward y le plantee una cachetada. ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

Tal vez, hasta era mas bonita que yo. Digo es rubia, las rubias son hermosas, un clro ejemplo es Rosalie. Por cierto, ¿Qué me vio Edward? No soy muy hermosa que digamos, por uqe tengo el cabello castaño, unos ojos color café chocolate muy comunes, era flaca, y no tengo mucho de donde presumir. Aceptémoslo, me engaño.

De pronto deje de sentirme triste, la tristeza cambio por rabia. Si ya no me quería, ¡me lo hubiera dicho!, me hubiera ahorrado la humillación, y este problema.

-quieres explicarme ¿qué demonios es esto?- pregunte enseñándole la foto.

Se la quedo viendo, pero luego levanto la mirada hacia mi.

-be…bella esto no es lo que..-lo interrumpí

-tu crees- complete la típica frase que usan todos- ¿eso eso es lo que ibas a decir?-pregunte demandante

Asintió

-pero enserio yo jamás lo hice

-la foto bien lo dice, y si ves bien la foto fue el la fiesta de emmet, la fiesta en la que te emborrachaste ¡como nunca en tu vida!.

-bella te amo a ti. Eso no es cierto- dijo señalado a la foto- la foto no es cierto.

-¡por favor! Las pruebas dicen todo lo contrario. y yo igual te amaba, pero ya no-dije derramando mas lagrimas de las debidas. Okey, ¡si lo amo! Pero no tenia que perder lo último que quedaba de mi dignidad aquí.

-bella no llores por favor

-es cierto no debo llorar, por alguien que no vale la pena.-me arrepentiré de decir esto.

-tienes razón no valgo la pena, pero no me dejes te amo demasiado.

-olvídate de mí, haz como si nunca hubiera existido lo nuestro.- me voltee hacia donde estaban los otros mirando la escena-pero no por el abandonare el grupo, de eso estense seguros-me voltee otra vez hacia Edward- olvídate de mí, lo nuestro aquí acabo-dije con dolor al pronunciar eso.

Me aleje mas y mas de el, cuando encontré la puerta, Salí de ahí como si alguien atrás me persiguiera.

**Edwardpov**

¿Que acaba de pasar aquí?

Bella se alejó corriendo.

-Edward dime que eso no es cierto-dijo Rosalie

-no lo es, ¡yo nunca haría eso! No haría nada que la lastimara.

-ni siquiera recuerdas, no sabes si si o no te bésate con esa idiota que te encontraste-dijo Emmet

-lastimaste a bella-dijo Alice

Ahora todos me echan la culpa, aunque esa noche haya estado ebrio, recuerdo si bese a la tipa o no. Tal vez no estaban al 100 mis sentidos, pero si me acuerdo de esa noche.

-¿te vas a quedar parado ahí?-pregunto Rosalie

-les digo que no lo hice.

-pues como dijo bella, la foto dice lo contrario-dijo Jasper

-que mal hiciste Edward, perdiste a bella, pero lo más importante perdiste la confianza y el amor de ella-dijo Alice

-adiós Edward-dijo Rosalie tomada de la mano con Emmet

Emmet me envió una mirada que mataba y me hizo una seña con sus puños señal que algo malo me iba hacer, y la mirada Rosalie fue de odio

-adiós-dijo Alice abrazada de Jasper.

Los dos me miraban con odio.

_-¿Qué querías? Que te dieran una ola de aplausos?_

_-¡cállate! Déjalo en paz. Tranquilo, habrá una forma de salir de esto. Solo piensa positivo…_

_-ahí vas con tu con tus comentarios positivos, ya ¡me caes gordo!_

Mientras en mi conciencia había una lucha de pensamientos, yo trababa de procesar que había pasado. Pero había algo que no me cabía, si la foto fue tomada hace dos meses, ¿porque la sacan hasta ahora? ¿Fue una clase de broma o un plan malvado?

Ahora nada me importaba, solo aclarar las cosas con bella. Me dirigí hasta mi coche y maneje hasta mi casa a gran velocidad.

Tenía la esperanza de que bella se hallara allí y pudiera aclarar todo. Entre y efectivamente ella estaba ahí, metiendo cosas en una maleta. Mi miedo de perderla se hizo más grande, lo que único que quería era arreglar las cosas, pero no iba poder si Bella se iba.

-bella…¿qué haces?

-juego a la comidita….¿tú qué crees que hago? –hablo con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

-bella no te vayas-dije acercándome a ella y tomándola de la cintura

-no… suéltame, no vas impedir que mi vaya. Sé que quieres arreglar esto, pero yo no veo cómo puedes arreglarlo. La foto lo dice todo-dijo enojada, pero con ojos aun llorosos

-bella, déjame arreglarlo.

-no hay nada que arreglar. Solo déjame en paz, y sigue tu camino, como yo seguiré el mío-dijo ya con la maleta en la mano- se feliz Edward. – y con eso atravesó la sala y salió por la puerta de la entrada.

Me dejo en medio de la sala mirando a la nada, tratando de procesar que había ocurrido. Tenia muchos problemas, en primera mi conciencia no podía decidirse entre que hacer y la quería callar. Segundo, mi corazón tenía un gran hoyo. Bella me dijo que ya me amaba, que olvidara lo nuestro. ¡pero no es fácil cuando tu aun la amas!

Tercero: el amor de mi vida, la razón de mi existir se había ido.

* * *

**edward lo dijo: el amor de sus vida se fue...**

**siento el tragico final de este capitulo, pero como dije no siempre es miel sobre hojuelas. :/**

**gracias a todas por sus reviews, gracias a las lectoras silenciosas. y bienvenidas sean si hay nuevas. :)**

**bueno... las dejo, tengo que hacer mi rubrica de Mate. :)**

**W.L: Candy1928**


	13. Operación Alice

**hello! ¿como estan chicas? ****espero que esten bien. :)**

**Bueno, el capítulo anterior se puso bueno. y otra vez las deje picadas en la historia. :) pero no se preocupen no soy tan mala para que separe a Ed y a Bella tanto tiempo. Peor no crean que esto se queda aqui. ¡okey, basta! ¡no debo decir mas!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**bueno, las dejo! nos vemos abajo.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 13.- Operación Alice

**Alicepov**

Mis tortolos estaban separados, destrozados, tristes, heridos, sin amor…. ¡Okey Alice ya entendí!

Todo sucedió por una estúpida foto, foto en la cual aparecía Edward besando a una tipa que ni conocía. No iba a negarlo, se veía que era Edward y si que se daba un buen beso. Hermanito, hermanito, esta vez si metiste la pata.

Bella se había ido a vivir de nuevo a su casa, pero obvio de aquí de forks, Edward, pues que digo de Edward, el estaba mas triste que antes que apareciera bella, en cierto modo Edward si había besado a la otra tipita, pero algo aquí no me cuadraba e iba a averiguarlo.

Tome el teléfono de mi casa y le marque a Edward.

-¿Edward?

-hola Alice-dijo Edward con voz apagada

-¿puedes venir a mi casa?

-no quiero salir Alice, si quieres algo ven a mi casa

-bueno ahora voy-dije

-luego te veo-corto la llamada y agarre mi llaves de mi coche y obvio mi BlackBerry.

No me despedí de Jasper, pues él estaba en la casa de Emmet y rose.

Pasaron unos minutos y estaba frente a la ex casa de Edward y bella, no digo que se hayan mudado solo que bella ya no vivía ahí.

Me baje de coche y toque el timbre de la casa y Edward abrió la puerta, se veía bastante mal. Tenía unas ojeras en sus ojos, sus ojos de veían cansados y llorosos, y al parecer no presto atención a lo que se puso hoy.

-¿qué cosa quieres Alice?

-te vine a hacer compañía, y arreglar tu vida.-dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-que considerado de tu parte pero no creo que puedas hacer algo. Los demás ¿aún me odian?

-si, yo ya te perdone, no podía estar enojada contigo hermanito. -dije con voz serena y amble

-gracias Alice, pero quiero que bella me perdone-dijo

-lo hará, solo trata de recordar que paso esa noche, pregúntate en donde estabas, que hacias, que tomabas, y si estaba Bella ahí.-dije

**Edwardpov**

Lo intentare-dije

**Flashback:**

Iba por mi 11° copa, y bella seguía al lado mío, como siempre

En eso escuche como emmet animaba al "publico"

-edward amor, voy a salir un rato a tomar aire, me estoy empezando a marear. No tardo, te cuidas y ya no tomes mas. mañana tendras un fuerte dolor de cabeza y ni quien te aguante-dijo mi duce bella

-seguro, pero no tardes

Bella me planto un beso en mi mejilla y se fue

Pasaron los minutos y bella no volvía así que me tome otras tres copas.

Para entonces sentía que todo me daba vueltas, y me sentía feliz de algún modo

-Edward, ya regrese-dijo mi bella besándome el cuello

Sonreí como un bobo, hasta que ella me empezó a besar en los labios, pero sus labios no eran como yo mismo los había probado, estos eran no carnosos, no dulces, no era mismo calor en sus labios. en pocas palaras no sirven, pero tal vez era mi imaginación, me estaba pasando de copas. En eso una luz me saco del beso con Bella

Después de un rato bella se fue al tocador y regreso.

-hola ángel-dijo bella

-ya volviste

-si, no me tarde, como dije. ¿Estuviste tomando más Edward?

-no… yo para nada. – mentí me había tomado otras 4 o 5

Fin del flashback

Y eso fue lo que me acuerdo de lo que paso, como vez no me acuerdo de mucho-dije

Entonces Alice soltó una sonrisa de victoria.

-¿que paso alice?-pregunte

-¿que paso? ¿no tedas cuenta?

-no, ¿de que?

-Eres muy lento Edward. Mira hasta donde m contaste, uní las cosas y ya saque la conclusión-dije alice con voz orgullosa

-¿y que conclusión fue?

-que tu besaste a otra chava creyendo que ella era bella, así que como estabas ebrio, no reconociste si era bella o no, y esa luz era un flash de alguna cámara. Ósea que esto era un plan para separarlos-dijo Alice

-y lo lograron muy bien. Supongo que deben de estar felices los que idearon esto. Pero… ¿significa que puedo volver con bella?-dije con una voz mas animada

-no tanto así, pero teníamos un inicio. Tu tranquilo, las cosas se resolverán a su debido tiempo, mientras no pierdas la fé. Y no hagas nada estúpido que atente contra tu vida.

-no hara nada malo Alice. Por cierto, gracias. Gracias por todo.

-¡Awww! No hay nada que agradecer. –nos dimos un abrazo muy reconfortante- pero bueno hermano me voy, tengo que ver a Jasper en la casa de Emmet y rose. ¡Nos vemos hermanito!-dijo alice ya en la puerta

Y cuando se fue me dijo solo otra vez.

No podía salir a la calle, porque me iban a atacar en preguntas y todo eso, y lo menos que quería era eso. Que me atacaran preguntándome que había pasado, si le había puesto el cuerno mas veces a Bella.

Yo solo quería disculparme con Bella, se que lo que hoce no tiene justificación. Peor quería que me escuchara, que entendiera que había pasado. Pero no la culpo, yo estaría igual si Bella hubiera hecho lo mismo.

**Bellapov**

Me encontraba mirando la ventana de mi cuarto comiendo helado de vainilla, cuando sonó el teléfono.

-estúpido teléfono-susurre levantándome de mi silla sonde me encontraba

Tome el teléfono y conteste:

-bueno-dije

-hola bella ¿que tal estas?-pregunto Alice

-tu como crees Alice

-ohh lo siento mala pregunta, mira te llamaba para sacarte de tu depresión, ven a mi casa-dijo

-no lo se alice, no quiero salir.

-ven bella te hará bien, hace dos semanas que sales de tu casa, y todos piensan que ya moriste.

-está bien-accedí- pero… solo estarás tú, ¿verdad?

-¡yay! Te veo en mi casa mañana, ¿va?

-aja, adiós alice.

Deje el teléfono en su lugar, y baje a la estancia y luego a la cocina donde tire el envase del helado en al basurero y me volví a subir a mi cuarto.

Agarre mi laptop y me conecte. En todas las paginas de facebook, twitter, blogs. Había fotos de mi y otras de Edward besando a la estúpida tipa.

Algunas decían:

**Nuestra pareja mas nueva, consentida y codiciada se fue, no más belward.**

**Nuestro querido Edward le puso los cuernos a bella con otra chica que aun no identificamos. Y esto ocurrió en la fiesta de Emmet, que por cierto se puso muy buena. Les decimos esto porque entramos y traemos estas fotos para ustedes, y la nueva foto de Edward y su nueva chica.**

**¿Qué mas traerán este par?**

Eso hacia que me pusiera mas triste y furiosa.

Todas esas fotos, me dolían en el alma e igual los comentarios.

Hace dos semanas sigo llorando por alguien que todavía amo, con todo mi ser, es cierto lo que dice rosalie no vale la pena llorar por alguien que no lo vale. Pero lo sigo amando aun así. Y sigo llorando por el.

Apague mi lap, porque no quería ver más cosas dolorosas, deje mi lap en mi mesita de noche y me acosté en mi cama. Me abrase a mí misma, porque extrañaba que alguien me abrazara, con sus brazos gélidos, fuertes. Pero tengo que ser realista eso no va pasar.

Tire un par de lágrimas más y poco a poco el sueño me venció.

**Al día siguiente…**

Al día siguiente me levante con el ruido de los pájaros cantando junto a mi ventana. Creo que los pajaritos me odian, desde hace dos semanas cantan en mi ventana, no me dejan dormir. Sin muchas ganan me pare y fui al baño. Cuando llegue me mire en el espejo, y vi mis ojos hinchados (como de costumbre) por tanto llorar.

Me bañe y me cambie, baje a la cocina por algún bocadillo por ahí. Pero como no había nada decidí irme a un Starbucks.

Agarre mis llaves de mi coche, recién regalado por Alice. Era un audi.

Me subí a mi coche y conduje al Starbucks más cercano, cuando llegue me quede un rato relajándome para bajar. Sabia que iba a enfrentar allá afuera, y era otra señal de que claramente esto estaba pasando y no era un sueño.

Me baje estando decidida a enfrentar todo lo que viniera.

Entre al Starbucks y cuando entre todos se me quedaron viendo, en eso la multitud se me avalancha. Todos me hacían preguntas, me tomaban fotos, me pedían explicaciones. Era por esto que no quería salir.

Hasta que un policía me saco de esa multitud, cuando lo hizo Rápidamente pedí mi vainilla latte, pague y me fui.

Regrese a la seguridad de mi coche. Entre y me tranquilice, una vez haciendo eso conduje hacia la casa de alice y jasper

En minutos llegue a su casa, hace dos semanas que no vengo acá, la última vez que vine fue cuando alice me engaño para ponerme el vestido que use en la fiesta de Emmet.. Camine hacia su casa, y toque la puerta.

Alice abrió la puerta.

-¡Bella!-grito Alice

-hola Alice-con mi sonrisa fingida

-bella pensé que no ibas a venir, es muy tarde

-Alice apenas son as 12, y me tarde por que en el Starbucks tuve un contratiempo

-¿cual?- sonó preocupada

-la gente se me abalanzó, y pues hasta que alguien se apiado de mi y me alejo de la multitud, pero bueno. No importa y¿ Jasper?

-Jasper, creo qu se fue con emmet en la mañana para hacer algo de un photoshots de una marca de ropa. ¿Sabes? se ha estado volviendo muy amigo de Emmet, a cada rato se va con el.

-oh, que bien. ¿Para que me querias?

-para platicar, es que enserio todo mundo te creyó muerta.

-muerta pero de amor, sabes no te voy a mentir, cuando me escuchaste ese día en el estudio, cuando dije que había olvidado a Edward, nunca lo olvide, lo sigo amando, como nunca he amado a alguien asi. Cuando dije que no lo amaba un gran hoyo se formo en mi interior, me dolio el haberlo dicho. Pero tenia que conservar al menos un poco de mi dignidad.

-entonces ¿lo sigues amando?

-si Alice. Con todo mi ser.

-hay bella,- en eso sonó el celular de Alice- permíteme

**Alicepov**

Conteste mi celular:

-¿hola?-conteste susurrando

-alice ¿para que hablas asi?-pregunto Edward

-por nada, espera-dije

-oye , ahorita regreso-le dije a bella

Me dirigí a la cocina

-ahora si, ¿que paso?

-¿te importa si puedo ir a tu casa?

Edward me ahorro el trabajo de suplicarle que viniera

-claro que si, ven cuando quieras, ya sabes.

-pero ¿esta jasper ahí?

-no, creo que se fue a la casa de emmet.

-oh, bueno ahorita voy.

-te espero.-me despedí

Regrese a la sala donde se encontraba bella.

-quien era?, digo si puedo saber.

-claro que puedes saber, era jasper dice que le va bien en el photoshot

-oh, excelente.

-bueno retomando nuestro tema inicial. si lo amas ¿por que no lo perdonas?

-alice no muy fácil que digamos, imagínate que jasper hiciera eso, ¿lo perdonarías tan fácilmente?

-no, pero al menos lo escucharía, tendría sus razones. Tal vez no lo hizo intencionalmente, tal vez alguien le pudo tender una trampa..

-no lo se alice, estoy confundida. Ya ni se que pensar.

**Pasaron minutos hablando, hasta que….**

Pasaron los minutos y bella ya se va, y mi hermanito aun no llega.

-Alice ya me voy-dijo bella- no me siento bien.

-¡no!, quédate un rato mas.

-bueno solo un rato mas y ya.

Entonces tocaron el timbre de la puerta.

-ahorita regreso.

Camine hacia la puerta.

-espera aquí afuera, no me tardo-le dije a Edward

Le cerre la puerta y regrese con bella.

-bella, vamos al comedor, ¿si?

-seguro Alice…-dijo bella confundida

Lleve a bella al comedor y la senté. Regrese a la puerta

-Alice ¿que planeas?

-nada, solo ven al comedor-dije

Edward camino hacia el comedor, yo estuve atrás de el.

Cuando Edward entro al comedor y cuando vio a bella se quedo muda.

-¡alice!-gritaron los dos

-cálmense, luego me lo agradecerán-dije

-alice ¿que es esto?

-bella ¿te lo tengo que explicar con manzanitas?

-¿pero qué planeas Alice?, yo no hablar con él, o que ver con él.

-Bella silencio. Vamos a arreglar este asunto. Luego se lo digo, ahora Edward siéntate enfrente de bella.

Edward obedeció y yo me senté en la cabecera de la mesa para verlos mejor.

Los dos esquivaban sus miradas, pero en esas miradas se reflejan el amor que sienten todavía.

-bien, ahora mírense a los ojos, contémplese.

-Alice…-bella iba hablar pero la calle

-a callar Bella. Una oportunidad, escúchalo.

Cuando fijaron las miradas, se volvieron a ver su amor.

Aplaudí, y su miradas se fijaron en mi.

-excelente, ahora Edward cuéntame que paso esa noche.

**(n/a: ya se los conte asi que no se los volveré a contar)**

-y solo paso eso, Be…-lo interrumpí

-ahora bella, Edward y te conto lo que paso, solo era un plan de alguien para separarlos. Edward en parte tuvo su culpa, por haber tomado tanto, y tu por no escucharlo. Miren los dejo solos para que hablen de forma mas privada, y cuando estén listos, se pueden ir, pero no sin antes despedirse de mi.- sonreí y me marche.

**bellapov**

Mataría a Alice de alguna u otra forma, pero en cierto modo se lo agradecería.

-Bella lo siento mucho, yo nunca quise hacerte daño, yo te amo, y te amare siempre. Y no te cambiaría por nadie.

-lo mismo digo, pero esa estúpida foto arruino todo.-ya estaba derramado unas pequeñas lagrimas-lo siento mucho si no te creí, pero estaba confundida. Lo siento mucho.

-Bella eso no importa, es cierto que me dolieron tus palabras, pero ya no me importa. Solo quiero estar a tu lado si tu me lo permites.

-claro que si, pase todas las noches llorando por ti, esperando una abrazo de alguien, pero nunca fue. Claro que te permito estar conmigo otra vez, es lo que más deseo.

-ven aquí preciosa-dije Edward con la sonrisa más bella de este mundo.

Me pare y fui a encontrarme con su abrazo.

-ya no llores nena, recuerda esto, nunca dudes que te amo.

-jamás lo hare.-dije

Se sentía tan bien estar otra vez en sus brazos. Sus labios poco a poco fueron encontrando los míos, aunque duro poco, ese beso me devolvió a la vida.

-¡ohhh! Ya veo que se reconciliaron-dijo Alice

-si Alice, volvimos-dije

-qué alegría, ¡yay!, me alegro por ustedes, no pueden estar más separados.

Levante mi mirada hacia donde estaba Edward y luego la baje.

-nunca más-dije con una sonrisa

* * *

**ven, no soy tan mala. no tengo malasia en mi corazón. :) y pues si, volvieron, pero como les dije. habrá revancha!**

**entonces... ¿les gusto?**

**quiero**** ver sus reviews, son muy importantes para mi. :) Los leo todos y sonrío.**

**Bueno... oigan creo que publicare antes por que de el jueves al sábado me voy con mi generación a un viaje a la costa y para no dejarlas intrigadas o con ganas de mas publicare antes... bueno si puedo. no se hagan ilusiones. **

**Las amo!**

**cuídense**** y estamos viéndonos pronto. (Espero)**

**W.L: Candy1928**


	14. Composición para dos

**¡hola! ¿han estado? ¿bien? espero que asi sea. :)**

**bueno este capitulo lo entrego rapido por que, como saben voy a un viaje con mi escuela a la Costa( Puerto Escondido, Oaxaca), y pues lo entrego para no dejarlas con ansias, por que no lo iba publicar hasta que volviera y eso seria hasta el martes... ¡pero aqui esta!**

**lo se, lo se. El ultimo capitulo estuvo algo cursi, y pues creo que esperaban que fuera una separacion eterne. pero ¡no tengo corazón para eso! aunque eso no quiere decir que no va ver mas problemas. **

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight son de la maravillosa Sthephenie Meyer. Y la historia es solo mía. :)**

**¡Enjoy!**

* * *

Capitulo 14.-composicion para dos

**Bellapov**

-lo sabemos Rob, pero fue un cambio de último minuto-dije

-si bella pero no puede pasar eso, ósea hace dos semanas se separaron, y de la noche a la mañana vuelven….

-rob fue un malentendido-dijo Alice

-ni me importa que haya sido. Si fue un malentendido o no, pero no puedes jugar así con la prensa.

-lo se, fue culpa de los dos y lo asumimos-dije hablando por Edward y por mi

-está bien, peor que sea la primera y la última vez. Pero bueno pasando a otro tema, necesito que vayan escribiendo más canciones para su segundo álbum.

-pero ¿te gusto la última canción?-dijo Rosalie

-claro que si, por eso la grabaron, ¿no?

-bueno si, ¿hay otra cosa?-pregunto Jasper

-no es todo por el momento, pero necesito más canciones. Pero si necesitan ayuda, me dicen y les mando unos compositores.

-okey, te decimos si necesitamos algo.

-bueno, son libres de irse. Por cierto, necesito que vaya a su photoshot.

-… ¿Cuándo fue? –pregunto Alice.

-en uno de estos días de las ultimas dos semanas ,que por cierto Edward y Bella estuvieron mal.

-oh oh. ¿enserio?- pregunte

-si bella. Fue en las últimas dos semanas. Las fotos son para publicidad y otras cosas. Para que el público se emocione.

-le prometemos que tendrás las fotos-dije

-eso espero. Bueno ya se pueden retirar, tengo una junta-dijo rob

-adiós - dijimos todos saliendo de la oficina de rob

Todos nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, y cuando llegamos a los coches emmet hablo:

-Así que ya saben Bells y Eddie

-¿saber qué?-dijo mi novio

-¿se los tengo que explicar con manzanitas?

Edward y yo asentimos

-esta bien, no se vuelvan a pelear. ¿Quieren que rob nos despida?-dijo emmet pero rosalie le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-osito no fue su culpa-dijo rose

-ahh…no!- tenía un leve tono de sarcasmo en su voz- Ed fue el que tomo y bella no lo escucho, ellos tiene la culpa-dijo señalándonos

-emmet eso ya paso, y no los señales, es de mala educación-dijo rose

-bien

-no te preocupes eso no volverá a pasar emmet-dije abrazando a Edward

-entonces, ¿vamos a comprar hoy?-pregunto alice emocionada

-¡no!-dijimos todos a coro

-¡hay que malos!-dijo Alice

-bueno mis amores, mi osito y yo ya nos vamos-dijo rose

-igual nosotros-dije

-¿mañana nos vemos?-pregunto jasper

-claro que si, no quedamos que íbamos a desayunar en la casa de Emmet y rose, ¿o me equivoco? –pregunte

-oohh…¡claro!-dijo jasper

-bueno nos vemos-dijo rose

-adiós-dije

Entonces todos se subieron a sus carros y se fueron a sus respectivas casas

En el camino a nuestra casa venia de fondo la pieza de clair de lune. Esa melodía hace que me quiera dormir.

-¿estas cansada?- pregunto el dueño de esos ojos hermosos color esmeralda

-no, solo la pieza me hace querer dormir

-entonces la quito-dijo Edward

Ya iba a quitar la canción cuando aparte su mano.

-no déjala, es muy hermosa-dije- no te ha pasado que vas en el coche y tienes ganas de dormir.

-mmm… cuando tu manejas, si, me da sueño.

-¡ah! ¡Grosero! Nunca me habías dicho eso. Que mi conducir te da sueño.

-lo siento, es tiempo de sinceridad.- el sonrió con el comentario, pero este juego se pueden jugar dos.

-pues, momentos de sinceridad como este tengo que decir que tu roncas cuando duermes. ¿eh?

-¡ah! ¡¿yo?! Estas mintiendo Bella, yo jamás.

-pues si lo haces, además me pateas cuando duermes. Y ¡yo no te digo nada!

-lo siento bonita, no volveré a decir.

-… dormirás en el sofá hoy Edward Cullen- me hice como si estuviera enojada. Solo pude sonreír ante su cara que puso.

Baje del coche todavía "enojada" y camine hasta la puerta de mi casa, entonces una mano muy conocida detuvo mi caminar, y la mano me hizo girar media vuelta, y me hizo quedarme enfrente del dueño de esa mano

-creo que me debes algo.

-yo no te debo nada –salió mi voz digna.

Entonces puso su mano gélida en mi mejilla y poco a poco se fue acercando. Pero me puse a pensar en hacer esto mas "divertido"

En eso se me ocurrió una idea

Me Salí del agarre de Edward y me aleje un poco de él. Obviamente él se quedó sorprendido de que haya rechazado el "algo"

-tienes que ganártelo ese "algo"-dije con una sonrisa juguetona en mi cara

El alzo una ceja, y suspiro divertido.

Empecé a retroceder unos cuantos pasos, obviamente me fije si no había nada atrás mío, puesto que no tengo mucho equilibrio que digamos.

El fue avanzando poco a poco, hasta que empezó a correr, yo ya no tenía mucho de ventaja cuando corrió, entre a la habitación de huéspedes, donde al principio me iba quedar, pero nunca fue así.

Me puse al lado de la cama, y Eddie (estúpido apodo que le puso emmet) al otro lado. En eso un ataque de "adrenalina" me paso por mi cuerpo y empecé a correr dejando atrás a Edward. En la carrera casi tropiezo o me pego con algo. Hasta que conseguí pasar la puerta principal que se dirige a la calle, pero antes de la calle hay unos pocos metros de pasto, verde pasto.

Mi respiración se empezaba a agitar, cuando Salí de la casa voltee para ver si aun venia por mí. Pero fue un grave error el voltear, en unos de los pasos me tropecé y para mi desgracia me caí. Me caí boca arriba así me espalda recibió lo peor. Cerré mi ojos y mi manos empezaron a sentir el pasto, era suave.

Entonces sentí unos labios pegados contra los míos, y abrí los ojos y vi la hermosa cara de mi ángel. Mi mano derecha empezó a acariciar la cara de mi ángel.

-pequeña tramposa-dijo

Sonreí y mi mano paso a su cuello

-¿así que soy tu pequeña tramposa?-pregunte

-si, lo eres.

En un movimiento me encime en el.

-bueno tramposa no soy, porque aquí tienes el "algo"-dije acercándome

En eso su iphone sonó, pero él lo dejo pasar

-¿no vas a contestar?-pregunte

Negó con la cabeza

-anda contesta, no importa-dije

Me pare para ya no estar encima del, y para que el pudiera contestar bien.

Así que el agarro su iphone puso el altavoz y contesto:

-¿hola?

-¡Eddie! ¡hola!

-Emmet ¿que quieres?

-¿interrumpo algo?

-si interrumpiste algo...¿dime qué quieres?

-ven a mi casa

-emmet ahorita no puedo

-¿es más importante lo que haces a esto?

-si es más importante.

-y ¿dime que hacías?- casi podía imaginarme la sonrisa de Emmet al otro lado de su teléfono

-¡no te importa!

-Eddie esa no es forma de tratar a tu hermano

-Emmet enserio, ¡déjame en paz!

-¡no! Eddie ven a mi casa estará jasper ¡será una tarde de chicos!

Edward no contesto solo me miro dándome una mirada de: ¿voy?

Entendí y asentí

-Eddie? Estas ahí?

-si, ahorita voy Emmet

-¡yay! ¡Jasper, Edward viene!-me imagino que Jasper se asustó con el grito que dio Emmet -¡nos vemos luego Eddie!

Y la llamada termino.

-Bella enserio me puedo quedar

-no ve, está bien. De todas maneras tienes que ir un rato con tu hermano y tu mejor amigo.

-¿enserio?

-si, ve te estaré esperando

-por eso te amo

Con esas 4 palabras me sonroje y sonreí.

-¿ya te vas?-pregunte

-pues creo que ya.

-bueno regresa pronto.

-siempre-dijo

Se fue caminando hacia la casa, y yo me quede en el patio de enfrente

Pasaron unos minutos y Edward salió de la casa

-ya me voy preciosa. Pero oye, enserio no me tengo que ir.

-ve, ya te lo dije. No me iré a ningún lado, ve te estaré esperando-dije

-solo déjame hacer esto-dijo

Me tomo con sus manos y me beso.

-Si sigues haciendo eso no te dejare ir-dije

-saca tus grilletes, soy tu prisionero- dijo

-llamare a emmet si no te vas-dije amenazándolo

-entonces me voy-dijo

El se subió a su volvo arranco y desapareció conforme iba avanzando en la calle

Entre a la casa cuando ya iba a llegar a mi cuarto me celular sonó. Lo agarre y revise quien era, era Ángela.

-hola bells!-dijo mi amiga

-hola Ángela, ¿que tal va la vida en california?

-muy aburrida sin ti, ¿y ti como te va? Supe que rompiste con Edward…..¿estás muy triste?

-Ángela, regrese con él hace unos días, ¿dormiste todos estos días o qué?

-no es que me pusieron mi internet apenas…y pues no esta tan actualizado. Pero ¡cuenta que paso!

-fue una foto quien hizo esta separación, en la foto venia que Edward estaba besándose con otra tipa, y bueno eso me deshizo, pero bueno ya volvimos. Fin de la historia.

-pero ¿sabes quién es?

-no, ya no me interesa. Pero cambia de tema, ¿Cómo estas con Ben?

-pues seguimos igual, no hay mucho que hablar de eso ¿y esta Edward por ahí?

-no, se fue con su hermano y su mejor amigo, ya sabes emmet y jasper.

-oohh, es bueno que se vaya un rato con hombres. ¿te quedaste sola en casa?

-si, no quiera salir, estoy agotada.

-Bueno, te dejo descansar.

-adiós amiga, cuídate

-¡tu igual!

Y colgó

Entre a mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama, solamente miraba al techo. En eso se me ocurrió una idea, una idea para una nueva canción. Me pare de la cama en un salto (en el que casi me caigo) y corrí a el cuarto de música (idea de Edward).

En el cuarto había instrumentos, discos, y una cabina para grabar.

En el centro se encontraba un piano, otra cosas que Edward no sabía de mi es que tocaba el piano.

Me senté en el banquillo y empecé a tocar las teclas, tocaba las que sea, buscaba una tecla que fuera acorde con lo que imaginaba.

Cuando por fin la encontré la escribí en el pentagrama, y de ahí en adelante encontraría las demás.

Después de cierto tiempo toque lo mismo porque no me venía nada a la mente para seguir….después de tanto tocar lo mismo me lo aprendí , cerré los ojos y seguí tocando, me deje llevar con la música. El suave sonido hacia que me imaginara letras, pero no lo que yo buscaba o planeaba.

Después de tocar como dos veces la mismo empecé a susurrar una oración, y esa oración se convirtió en el inicio de esta canción.

Me detuve y comencé de nuevo pero esta vez cantando lo que había estado susurrando.

**My love, leave yourself behind**

**Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love, you have found peace  
You were searching for release**

Pero después de eso ¡nada! Me mente estaba seca por ahora. No tenía nada más. Solo esperaba que la inspiración me llegara pronto.

**Edwardpov**

-Eddie quédate ¡un rato más!-dijo emmet

-emmet ya no me llames asi, además ya me tengo que ir

-que, ¿bella te puso horario?-se empezó a reír

-no, pero ya me tengo que ir

-no seas aguafiestas Edward-dijo jasper

-cállate jasper, o le digo a tu duende que te lleve de compras- amenace a Jasper

-eres libre de irte-dijo jasper

-gracias- con una sonrisa de victoria en mi cara

Me subí a mi volvo y conduje hacia mi casa, donde se encontraba Bella.

**Minutos después….**

Después de conducir por la calles de forks llegue a mi casa.

¡Aleluya!

Baje de mi auto y camine hacia la puerta. Cuando abrí la puerta las luces de la sala no estaban prendidas, camine mas y tampoco las del cuarto. De ahí me preocupe

Pero luego se escuchó un piano, que provenía del cuarto de música.

Camine hasta ese cuarto y me detuve en el marco de la puerta, no hice ruido solo observe a la persona que tocaba el piano, y ese alguien era Bella. No sabía que ella tocara el piano, aun no se muchas cosas de ella.

Ella tocaba lo mismo cada vez, y cantaba lo mismo. Luego de unas veces más de tocar lo mismo me aprendí esa parte. Camine lentamente hacia ella, y me senté en un espacio que había en el banquillo.

Ella al ver que me senté se detuvo y retiro sus manos del piano. Y yo tome el control del piano. Empecé a tocar lo que ella había tocado.

-canta-dije cuando empezó la parte donde ella cantaba

**My love, leave yourself behind**

**Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love, you have found peace  
You were searching for release**

Ella callo cuando no había nada mas.

-ya no tengo mas. eso todo lo que llevo.

-¿ya lo anotaste?- señale el pentagrama con mi cabeza.- ella asintió.

Sonreí y yo seguí tocando y me vinieron a la cabeza mas notas y otra parte de la letra.

**You gave it all, into the call  
You took a chance and  
You took a fall for us**

**You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully**  
**You taught me honor, you did it for me**

**Tonight you will sleep for good**  
**You will wait for me my love**

Anote lo de esa parte y voltee a ver a Bella, quien solo veia mis manos en las teclas del piano.

-¿te gusta?- pregunte

-si, continua. –sonrio y me vio a los ojos.

Retome donde me había quedado y volvi a tocar:

**Now I am strong (Now I am strong)  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am home**

**My love, leave yourself behind**  
**Beat inside me, leave you blind**

**My love, look what you can do**  
**I am mending, I'll be with you**

Volví a anotar esa parte en el pentagrama para que no se nos olvidara. Al terminar de anotar vi que Bella tenía sus manos en el piano. Lo tome como que ella tenía algo. Así que la deje que ella hiciera su parte.

**You took my hand added a plan  
You gave me your heart  
I asked you to dance with me**

**You loved honestly**  
**Did what you could release**  
**Aaaahhh oooh**

**I know you're pleased to go**  
**I won't relieve this love**

**Now I am strong (Now I am strong)**  
**You gave me all**  
**You gave all you had and now I am home**

**My love, leave yourself behind**  
**Beat inside me, I'll be with you**  
**oooooohh ooooh**  
**Du du du ooooooh**

La ultima estrofa la cantamos juntos, pero lo más curioso es que terminamos mirándonos a los ojos. Fue muy hermoso el momento. Todo estaba en silencio y en calma.

-¿te gusto?-pregunte de nuevo

-no me gusto, me encanto.

-gracias, sabes no sabia que tocabas piano-dije

-hay muchas cosas que una no sabes de mi

-eso supongo, y que vas a hacer con la canción?

-es una nueva para el disco, pero no se que piensen los demás

-pienso que les encantara.

En eso sonó mi iPhone, la agarre y vi quien era, era Alice

-¿hola?

-hola hermanito…¿esta Bella por ahí?

-esta al lado mio

-y que hacían?

-componiendo una canción-dije

-¡ooh! ¡quiero escucharla!, espera…deja poner a todos en el teléfono, ¡espera!

-alice no creo…

-¡espera!-grito por el teléfono mi loca hermana.

Bella y yo nos quedamos en silencio, puse el iPhone en altavoz y lo deje arriba del piano y esperamos a que alice terminara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡ya!-grito otra vez Alice

-alice tienes a todos ahí?-pregunto bella

-sip, emmet y rose vinieron a dejar a jasper y se quedaron un rato.

-ooh…

-me dijeron que estaban componiendo una canción ¡todos queremos oírla!-grito Alice

-pero Alice..

-¿pero que bella?-pregunto Alice

-nada. ¿listo?

-Si. ¿tu lo estas?

Asintió

-bueno tu ganas, escucharas la canción-dijo bella

-¡weee!

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Alice y jasper..**

**Alicepov**

Los que estaban a mi alrededor ósea, emmet rose y jazz se pusieron atentos a escuchar la nueva canción.

Entonces se oyó un piano

La melodía era muy bella, un tiempo se escucho el piano y luego entro la voz de Bella, la melodía y la voz de Bella se unían de maravilla.

Los cuatro teníamos las bocas abiertas, la verdad me encanto la canción!

-¿Alice, estas ahí?-pregunto bella desde el otro lado

-sip, solo estaba con la boca abierta al igual que estos 3 que tengo a mi lado, bella, ed…¡AMO SU CANCION!-grite

-Alice no grites-dijo ed, bella, emmet rose y jazz

-¡huyy! Está bien. Pero enserio digan ¿la van a cantar a dueto?

-mmm…pues eso no lo hemos decidido-dijo Edward

-seria genial si lo cantaran los dos-dijo rose

-si, pero la canción fue de bella, asi que yo creo que ella la cante sola-dijo Edward

-pero la quería cantar contigo-dijo bella

-¿segura?

-si, me encantaría cantarla contigo.

-bueno, acepto. Igual sería un honor cantarla contigo.

-¿me lo prometes?-bella dijo

-si

En eso no escuchamos más

-¿siguen ahí?-pregunte

-Ed consíguele una cama a Bella-dijo emmet

Rosalie lo golpeo

-osito silencio-dijo rose

-si emmet cállate-dijo bella

-bueno, creo que aquí ya termino todo-dije

-seguro, nos vemos mañana-dijo bella

-adiós-escuche un coro a mis espaldas

Y eso fue para que se cortara la llamada

-¡eso fue genial!-dijo emmet

-¡será un éxito!-dije

-claro. Ellos tienen mucha química, aparte de que son novios, pero se escuchaba tan bonito porque esa canción es obvio que se la cantaban uno al otro.

-de acuerdo contigo Rose.

-chicos, lamento dejarlos. Pero ya es hora de retirarse. – Rosalie me dio un beso en la mejilla y a Jasper también. Y Emmet solo nos abrazó con su característico abrazo de oso.

-adiós rose

-¡nos vemos!

* * *

**¿un poquito cursi? ¿les gusto?**

**:)**

**me alegra que me lleguen reviews... pero en el ultimo capitulo solo me llagaron 2... :´(. Haganme feliz cuando abra mi bandeja de entrada y vea reviews. Soy feliz ocn una simple carita feliz, como esta: :).**

**no les pido mucho. :)**

**Bueno, las dejo. tengo que dormir para levantarme mañana he ir a mi viaje. :) **

**¡se cuidan!**

**espero verlas pronto!**

**W.L: Candy1928**


	15. ¿no era para mi? Parte 1

**¡hola, hola! ¡regrese! **

**el sabado regreso de Puerto escondido, Oaxaca; y ayer me puse a editar este capitulo y el siguiente. Pero no se emocionen, el siguiente lo publicare el jueves... tal vez. No se.**

**vengo con ganas de editar muchos capitulos, asi que seguire editando mas. :)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes reconocibles de Twilight son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. las historia es mía, salio de esta cabecita hace mucho. :)**

**Bien, ¡empecemos!**

* * *

¿Cómo sabrás si me encontraste por fin?

Porque seré quien aguarde con el corazón

en el regazo.

* * *

capitulo 15.- ¿no era para mi? parte 1

**Bellapov:**

Esa noche me acosté en la cama con Edward, me acosté pensando como mi vida iba dando giros inesperados, hace casi dos meses, estaba en california en la sala de mi casa viendo la tele, hasta que me llego una noticia que cambio mi vida y la de Edward igual.

Salí de mis pensamientos y me acurruque en el pecho de mi ángel, esperando que un nuevo día llegara, sabía que algo bueno iba pasar mañana, no sé porque pero lo sabía.

Me desperté gracias a mi celular, lo busque en la mesita al lado de la cama y la agarre, solo era un mensaje de Alice, diciéndome que me vistiera adecuadamente. Cuando termine de leerlo me levante de la cama y me fui a bañar.

El agua caliente me despertó, cuando Salí fui a ver si Edward seguía durmiendo, y efectivamente lo estaba haciendo. Me acerque a él.

-amor ya levántate-dije susurrando

El no dijo nada solo se puso una almohada en la cabeza. Yo suspire

-Edward, enserio ya levántate-dije un poco mas seria.

Se quito la almohada de la cabeza- 5 minutos mas-pidió

-no, párate ahora-a veces se comportaba como niño.

-mmm….no

-bien le diré a rose que no vamos por que alguien no se quiere levantar, y no te quieres enfrentar a la furia de rose, o ¿si?

Cuando le dije eso rápidamente se paro y se fue al baño. Cuando él se fue saque la ropa más adecuada o decente porque si no iba así Alice me mataría. Una vez que me cambie me levemente me maquille.

Cuando termine llego mi ángel a la habitación, se veía tan hermoso mojado….¡sexy!

-te ves preciosa

-gracias, pero aun no termino me faltan los tacones, Alice me obligo…así me los pondré.

Solo sonrió y se fue a cambiar. Yo por mi parte busque unos tacones color crema, que tal vez me servirían. Cuando los habíamos terminado salimos de la casa y fuimos a la casa de emmet y rose.

Edward condujo con la velocidad normal a la que siempre iba, y eso aun me asustaba….demasiado. Llegamos pronto a la casa de rosalie, Edward se estaciono pero no abrió su puerta, solo le puso seguro a las puertas.

Obviamente me quede pensando que rayos quería hacer. Pero ese pensamiento se me quito cuando él se empezó a acércame hacia mi…estábamos a centímetro o mejor dicho milímetros de nuestros labios, pero alguien desgraciado toco la ventana. Yo me voltee, era emmet con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡hey! Salgan ya. Luego se besuquean lo que quieran-grito emmet desde afuera

Edward suspiro pesadamente y volvió a quitarle los seguros a las puertas, salió y me abrió la puerta.

Los dos íbamos agarrados de las manos, entramos a la casa y Alice y rose se me quedaron viendo…¿acaso me faltaba ponerme algo?. Se miraron entre las dos y de repente corrieron hacia mí provocando que Edward soltara mi mano.

-¡bella!-gritaron las dos

-no griten, ¿que pasa?

-¿no te das cuenta?-pregunto gritando Rosalie

Negué con la cabeza-¿de qué?-pregunte

-que te vestiste sola….y estas ¡preciosa!-grito Alice

-¿enserio?

-¡si!-gritaron otra vez las dos

-no griten, me dejaran sorda

Las dos no les importo los que dije, me tomaron de las manos y me arrastraron hacia la sala

**Emmetpov**

Eddie si se saco el premio mayor….bella se veía preciosa, pero no tanto como mi rose…

Alice y mi rose se llevaron a bella a la sala, pobre bella, la atacarían con un montón de preguntas de su ropa y todo eso. Decidí llevarme a Edward y a jasper a la cocina, seria nuestro tiempo de hombres…bueno o eso supongo

-emmet recuerda que debemos ir por el anillo –dijo mi hermano

-claro-dije

-¿qué? ¿Que anillo?-pregunto el metiche de jasper

-es un anillo de compromiso, pero jura que no le dirás nada a Alice. NO vayas a decir nada.-le dijo Edward

-seguro, ¿puedo ir con ustedes?

-Sip, pero cuidado le dices algo a Alice, daremos la noticia esta noche-dijo Edward

-Salgamos, las chicas no tardan en terminar de platicar-dije

Los tres salimos hacia la sala, y definitivamente las chicas ya habían terminado.

-¿ya vamos al comedor?- pregunto mi hermosa rose

-seguro-dijimos todos

Cada uno fue agarrado de su pareja hasta el comedor, cuando llegamos al comedor todos sentaron al lado de su pareja (obvio)

-hey Edward!, ¿cada cuando te avientas a bella?-pregunte, ya era hora de mi hora

Como era de esperarse bella se sonrojo, y Edward me miro mal.

-emmet eso no te incumbe, ¿esta claro?-dijo Eddie

-sorry Eddie-dije con la voz más inocente que pude

-¡y no me llames Eddie!

-okey, entonces me callo-dije

-¡por favor!-me dijeron todos

En fin el desayuno empezó y todo eso, cuando terminamos de desayunar empezamos a hablar.

-por cierto como dije ayer me encanto la canción-dijo Alice

-gracias Alice-dijo bella media sonrojada

-si, chicos esta genial la canción, ¿se la propondrán a rob?-pregunto mi amada rose

-claro que si, quería una canción, ahí tiene una-dijo Edward

Y así paso el tiempo, paso como una hora y media, ya era hora que fuera con Eddie y jasper por el anillo.

Agarre mi celular y le envié una mensaje de texto a Eddie. Unos segundos pasaron y el iphone de Eddie sonó, y leyó el mensaje. Entonces alzo su cabeza y asintió levemente.

-bueno si nos disculpan, emmet jasper y yo vamos al centro comercial-dijo Eddie (y sonó muy raro cuando lo dijo, normalmente nosotros no vamos, solo vamos cuando Alice nos lleva a la fuerza)

-¿queeee? ¡De compras, yo quiero ir!-grito Alice

-no, tu te quedas aquí, nosotros no tardamos-dijo jasper con voz firme

-no me hables en tu vida jasper, vámonos chicas-dijo mi hermana la duende

Bella vio con cara rara a Edward, pero qué más da, los otros dos y yo salimos del comedor y nos fuimos al centro comercial en el volvo de Edward.

**Bellapov**

Admito que me pareció raro oír decir eso a Edward, pues ellos nunca van al centro comercial si no los obliga Alice, y Alice…bueno ella esta medio triste y enojada con jasper, el le negó a Alice ir de compras…lo cual es un error. Pobre Jasper.

En fin cuando los chicos se fueron Alice rose y yo, fuimos a la sala para ver una película, en lo los demás venían.

-¿oigan cual vemos?-pregunto rose

-no lo sé. Una que te haga llorar, o de lo que sea, da igual-dije

-bueno, de llorar está la de recuérdame, con el bombón de Robert pattinson, o…la de un amor para recordar ¿cuál quieren?-pregunto Alice

-mmm….yo digo que la de un amor para recordar….la de Robert, no porque la verdad no me gusta que se muera ¿tú qué dices rose?-pregunte

-estoy con bella, un amor para recordar

-decidido, ¿tienes kleenex y palomitas Rose?-pregunto Alice

-sí, están en la cocina

-entonces ahorita regreso-dijo Alice

**Minutos después…**

Alice volvió con un tazón lleno de palomitas y dos cajas de kleenex, todo lo puso en la mesita del centro y pusimos la película.

A mitad de película el celular de Alice sonó.

**Alicepov**

Sonó mi blackberry a mitad de película, lo revise y era Jasper. Le conteste

-¿qué?

-Alice no me cuelgues si…esto es de vida o muerte-dijo jasper

-bien no te colgare, solo dime que pasa

-¿estas con las demás cerca?

-si, ¿por qué?

-salte de donde estés, y vete a otro lugar

Mi pare y disimule que fui al baño. Entre y le volví a contestar.

-ya…¿ahora qué?

-dime que no le dirás a bella nada. Promételo

-bien lo prometo, ¿solo dime que pasa?

-bien….Edward…esta…comprando….un… ¡anillo de compromiso para bella!

-¡¿qué?! ¿hablas enserio?

-Enserio, no te miento.

-¡wow! , gracia por la noticia jasper, pero ni creas que te perdonare. Adiós.

Colgué y Sali del baño gritando

-¡WOW, WOW, WOW!

-Alice cállate ¿qué tienes?-pregunto bella

Si supiera

-no puedo decir nada pequeña bella-dije

-dinos, ya Alice-dijo rose

-no

-¡dilo!

-¡no!

-¡dilo!-gritaron las otras dos

-no, mis labios están…-o a quien iba engañar, me moría por contarle a bella y a rose-bien les diré, bella tengo una súper noticia.

-¿cual?

-Edward, emmet y jasper fueron al centro comercial a comprar tu ¡anillo de compromiso!

Bella se quedo con la boca abierta y mirándome, después reacciono.

-¿hablas enserio Alice?

-Sip, ¡muy muy enserio!

-no sé, siempre soñé que llegara este momento -dijo bella

**La película termino y empezaron los créditos…**

**bellapov**

-hace llorar mucho esa película-dijo Rose, agarro su espejo y se miro la cara- vean se me corrió todo el maquillaje.

-todas estamos igual que tu Rose-dijo Alice

-después de que la vea muchas veces, ¡sigo llorando! Pero es tan hermosa-dije

-lo se, oigan se acabo una caja de kleenex, lloramos mucho-dijo rose

Entonces escuchamos que se abrió una puerta, y todas volteamos, eran los chicos que habían entrado. Se nos quedaron viendo, porque teníamos todo el maquillaje arruinado, parecíamos mapaches.

-¿qué diablos paso aquí?-pregunto emmet

-nada, solo vimos una película muy triste-dijo rose

Edward se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

-¿de que se trato la película?

-de... un tipito malo que se enamoro de una chica cristiana, después se volvieron novios, pero el tipo nunca supo que su novia tenia leucemia, hasta que ella le dijo, después de eso se casaron y ella….ella ¡murió!-le conteste, pero volví a llorar

-okey, sabes te afectan mucho las películas románticas-dijo mi ángel

- lo se, y esto no es nada, me hubieras visto cuando vi la de recuérdame….pude haber hecho un mar de lagrimas.

-okey, solo tranquilízate-dijo Edward acurrucándome en su pecho.

Jasper era el único que no había hablado, el se acerco a Alice, pero Alice aun no se olvidaba de lo de hace rato, así que se paro del sillón y se alejo de Jasper. A mí lo que me había dicho Alice se me había olvidado,….fue tanta sorpresa que me quede muda.

-ni creas que te he perdonado Jasper Hale-dijo Alice

-amor solo tranquilízate ¿si?, mira mejor vayamos a la cocina y ahí hablemos.

Alice acepto y se fue a la cocina con jasper.

-sabes yo que tu sacaría los cuchillos de la cocina Rose-dije

-dejemos que esos dos se arreglen entre ellos dos, y mejor vámonos a la casa, a la noche nos vamos a cenar, así que quiero que estés mas preciosa de lo que ya estas.-dijo Edward y una vez más me emocione…tal vez esta noche me pediría matrimonio. ¡wow!

Asentí y me pare del sillón, y voltee a ver a rosalie que tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Ella me guiño el ojo y articulo la palabra: suerte.

Edward y yo partimos hacia la casa, llegamos luego por la velocidad a la que iba Edward. Cuando llegamos Salí del auto con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara, esta tan emocionada, que no podía dejar de sonreír, como le dije a Rose siempre soñé que llegara el momento.

Cuando llegue al cuarto me acosté en la cama, y Edward me imito, se acostó al lado mío. Una de sus manos acariciaba mi brazo.

-entonces esta noche ¿que pasara?-pregunte

-algo interesante, que nunca me imagine que llegaría-dijo

Cuando dijo eso me emocione mas, ahora si no dejaría de sonreír en toda la noche.

-pero no te puedo decir nada arruinaría la sorpresa-dijo el

-si así tu lo decides-dije esta vez yo-entonces ¿a qué horas nos vamos?

-como a las 8, antes si tu quieres, claro esta.

A las 6:30 me fui a bañar otra vez, pues tenía que relajarme, y parecer que yo aun no lo sabía. Salí luego del baño, cuando llegue al cuarto no había nadie, supuse que Edward estaría en la sala. Fui al ropero y busque algo en especifico, el vestido que Alice y rose me regalaron una vez, creo que fue cuando estuve separada de Edward. Me compraron un vestido para salir con ellas, pero era tanta mi tristeza que no pude siquiera ponerme el vestido.

En fin me puse el vestido, y me seque el cabello, una vez seco mi cabello lo ondule un poco más de lo que es, en pocas palabras cree unos mini rizos, después me maquille, saque los accesorios de un alhajero, y cuando termine busque los tacones que iban con el vestido. Eran unos tacones que me daban miedo, pero le combinaban al vestido.

Cuando termine eran diez para las ocho, me tarde más o menos 1 hora y tantos. me tarde mas de lo normal. Salí de la habitación y fui en busca de mi ángel, este estaba afuera, sentado en el pasto, mirando las estrellas. Me acerque.

-Edward, ya estoy lista-dije levemente

El se paro y giro hacia mí, y se me quedo mirando

-estas preciosa, ¿pero que le hiciste a bella?-pregunto

-la mejore-dije con otra sonrisa enorme

-entonces ¿estas lista?

Asentí con la cabeza

El me tomo por la cintura y me llevo al auto, claramente sin antes no haber cerrado la puerta de la casa. El condujo por la calles de forks, y llego a un restaurante que se llama: **"pacific"**, desde afuera se veía que era elegante. Edward me saco del auto con suma elegancia, me tomo por la cintura y me guio hasta la puerta principal del lugar. Pero no conseguimos llegar hasta la puerta principal no sin antes atraer unos cuantos fans y paparazzi por ahí, unos tomaban fotos, preguntaban, más fotos, más preguntas….bla bla bla, a veces era difícil esto

Edward me pudo sacar de toda esa gente y con urgencia me llevo hasta la puerta principal. Una vez que la pasamos todo se calmo, al parecer Edward había reservado una mesa, o no se, el caso es que hablaba con una mesera. Esta nos guio hasta la mesa, pero al parecer no estaba sola la mesa…

* * *

**¡cha cha chan! las deje en suspenso otra vez!**

**:)**

**no me odien por eso. pero es que cuando publique la primera vez este capitulo estaba muy largo, entonces decidí hacer este capitulo en dos partes. cuando lo dividi fue la segunda vez que lo publique. y esta es la tercera vez. :) Pero no se preocupen tienen en sus manos el otro capitulo el jueves sin falta.**

**La ropa de bella para estas ocaciones estan en mi perfil. :) fanfiction no me deja poner el link completo.**

**¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! me llena de emocion cuando los veo. Cuando estaba en la Costa y tenia señal y me llegaban sus reviews por mi correo me ponia super feliz. :) **

**bueno, las dejo. Empezare a leer otro libro: El huesped- Stephenie Meyer. si lo se me van a decir: ¡¿no haz leído ese libro?! - lo estaba leyendo pero no he tenido tiempo. ademas editare mas capítulos.**

**espero verlas pronto!**

**W.L: Candy1928 **


	16. ¿a no era para mi? Parte 2

**Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tienen como les dije su capitulo. :)**

**siento si lo publico a estas horas, pero esta aprendiéndome una escena para una obra de teatro. ¿saben? en las obras de teatro siempre tengo nombres raros...**

**pero, bueno. no las aburro mas.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes que reconozcan son de Stephenie Meyer. y la historia es mía.**

**sin mas que decir: ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

No se extraña lo que nunca se ha tenido,

pero echamos de menos lo que tuvimos a nuestro alcance.

Y lo que más añoramos es lo que teníamos.

* * *

capitulo 16.- ¿a no era para mi? parte 2

**bellapov:**

En la mesa estaban rosalie, emmet, Alice y jasper, que al parecer estos últimos ya no estaban peleados. Cuando llegue a la mesa se fue mi sonrisa, no es que no quisiera no compartir esto con mis amigos, solo que quería que fuera intimo, solo eso. Pero a pesar de eso mi sonrisa volvió pero no a su estado en el que estaba. A mi lado estaba rosalie y me miro con una cara media triste, pero volvió a sonreír. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Al fin de cuentas pedimos, claramente todos pidieron distinto. Paso el tiempo rápidamente y en lo que menos me di cuenta ya estábamos en el postre. Cuando emmet llamo la atención de todos.

-me alegra que esta anoche hayan venido todos, hoy será un día importante-dijo con un enorme sonrisa, como Emmet está al lado de Rosalie se paro y se arrodillo ente ella, al principio no entendí sus movimientos, pero cuando se arrodillo ante rosalie comprendí todo, emmet le iba pedir matrimonio a rosalie, y también entendí que no era a mí a la que le iban a pedir su mano.

-Rosalie Hale, prometo amarte incondicionalmente todos los días de mi vida…..¿te casarías conmigo?-pregunto un arrodillado emmet. Rosalie sonrió con más fuerza.

-sí, acepto ser tu esposa-dijo rosalie

Eso fue todo para que perdiera mi sonrisa, me entristecí y me alegre por rosalie, pues se iba a casar con el amor de su vida. Claramente mis ojos tenían algo de decepción.

Todos iban a brindar, pero yo interrumpí, me pare y corrí hacia el baño. Yo no aguantaba con las lagrimas, fue una idiotez sacar conclusiones tan rápido, obviamente fue culpa mía, puede ser que Alice me hubiera dicho, pero no fue culpa de ella, fue mi culpa. Fui una tonta por haberme ilusionado.

**Alicepov**

Cuando Emmet le pidió matrimonio a Rosalie, mire rápidamente a Bella, quien su sonrisa había desparecido, ahora solo se le veía en sus ojos tristeza y decepción.

Cuando íbamos a brindar bella se paro rápidamente y se fue al baño al parecer. Todos voltearon a ver a bella.

-¿que paso?-pregunto Edward

-nada, si no les importa voy con ella-dije

-voy contigo-dijo rose

-no quédate aquí, yo ahorita regreso, sigue celebrando-dije con una sonrisa dedicada mi amiga

Camine hacia había ido bella, entre a l baño y vi a una ella sentada en el piso, recargada en la pared, y con algunas lagrimas. Me acerque lentamente

-Bella, ¿Estas bien?-pregunte

Ella abrió los ojos y se paro- si, seguro-dijo

-no mientas, dime la verdad, ¿odias a Rosalie?

-no ¿porque la odiaría?, me siento feliz por ella, es solo que pensé que era para mí lo del anillo, cuando me dijiste me emocione, pero no debí sacar conclusiones tan rápidamente.

-fue culpa mía, debí callarme cuando me lo dijo jazz

-no tu culpa, fue mi culpa por emocionarme tan rápido.

-hay preciosa lo siento mucho-dije

Abrí mis brazos y la abrase. Ella acepto gustosamente el abrazo y se tranquilizo

-¿estás bien ahora?-pregunte

-ya, ahora vamos

-espera, te retocare el maquillaje, tus lagrimas lo corrieron un poco, espera aquí que ya vuelvo-dije Salí del baño y fui a la mesa donde estaba mi bolsa.

-Alice ¿qué paso?-pregunto un alterado Edward

-un malentendido, luego vuelvo ¿sí?-dije

Corrí hasta el baño donde se encontraba bella.

-bella ¿Dónde estás?

- aquí en el espejo-dijo

-okis, ya traje mi bolso, ahora te volveré a maquillar.

Retoque y compuse el maquillaje corrido de bella. Solo fueron un par de minutos.

-¿lista?-pregunte

Bella asintió

-bien ahora relájate, y disfruta la noche-le dije

Las dos salimos del baño y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa. Todos veían preocupados a bella.

-¿qué paso?-pregunto un alterado Edward otra vez.

-fue un malentendido-volví a contestar con lo mismo que hace una rato.-bella te lo contara después, ¿verdad bella?

-seguro, ahora solo disfrutemos el compromiso de rosalie y emmet. -Bella alzo su copa-un brindis pro los novios-dijo alegremente

Y los demás la siguieron- ¡salud!-dije yo y los demas.

* * *

**¡las engañe! les hice pensar que era Bella la que se iba casar, pero no. Lamentablemente no. Aun no es el tiempo de Bella. **

**:)**

**¿les gusto o no? Diganme, me interesan mucho sus reviews. De hecho me interesan demasiado. **

**gracias a todas por sus reviews. ¡LAS AMO CADA VEZ MÁS!**

**por cierto, ya vamos mas de la mitad de la historia. Pero despreocúpense aun le falta mucho a esta historia. y si se fuera acabar, pondria al principio en l letras grandes que ya mero terminamos. Pero no es el caso. **

**Bueno, las dejo. Tengo que ir a dormir.**

**Que sueñen con Edward, Emmet, Carlisle, Jasper, con Gale, Peeta y con Finnick y los azucarillos ( lo último lo entenderán si leyeron En llamas, si no es el caso, que sueñen con los primeros 4) **

**W.L: Candy1928**


	17. Paparazzi

**regrese! :)**

**no se si me tarde en subir, es que no tenia compu la llevaron a formatear y en lo que pasaba los archivo otra vez... y pues no queria subir el capitulo. por que tenia flojera. Pero bueno, ya lo tienen en sus manos.:)**

**Gracias por lo reviews... casi todas me dijeron: pobre bella. Lo se, fui un poco cruel con ella. **

**Este capitulo es narrado por Alice. No siempre va ser solo Ed y Bella. pero tampoco va haber muchos de los demás. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcan con de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es solo mía. **

**!Enjoy!**

* * *

Capitulo 17-. Paparazzi

**Bellapov**

Después de la cena me recupere, ya no estaba tan triste como antes, me sentía alegre por rosalie, pues uno de sus pocos secretos que me ha contado, fue que emmet fue su único amor, desde que rosalie era pequeña se había enamorado de emmet. Obviamente me había contado otros secretos, pero este era su más preciado secreto.

En el auto, la cara Edward se mostraba como si quisiera hacerme muchas preguntas, la verdad es que ninguno hablaba, y el silencio era incomodo. Decidí romper el hielo

-¿no piensas decir nada?-pregunte

-no tengo nada que decir…-dijo

-si tienes, se te nota, anda Edward dime qué piensas

-bueno está bien le diste al clavo, tengo muchas preguntas en la cabeza-confeso

-¿puedo saber alguna?

-si….Alice dijo que era un malentendido…..¿porque lo fue?

Bien, aquí empezaba mi tortura, me acobardaba confesarle a Edward el "malentendido", temía que se fuera a reír de mi, o algo así.

-bueno pensé que me ibas a pedir matrimonioami.-dije rápidamente lo ultimo

-lo siento no entendí la ultima parte.

-pensé que me ibas a pedir matrimonio a mi

-y por qué …..-se detuvo abruptamente-¡ Jasper!

-creo que cuando estábamos viendo la película, sonó el teléfono de Alice y se fue al baño, creo que jasper le hablo ahí, y pues ella me lo dijo a mí.

-voy a matar a jasper, se le dijo que no digiera nada

-bueno pues dijo, y no fue culpa de jasper, fue mía…..por sacar conclusiones tan rápido.-dije algo culpable

-no….fue culpa de jasper, el le dijo a Alice, cuando se le pidió que no lo hiciera

-bueno pero ya paso, no importa, ya estoy mejor.-dije con una sonrisa media falsa

- no te noto convencida-dijo

-bueno, esta bien. No lo estoy, pero sé que….llegara el momento, ¿verdad?

-claro que sí, pero aun no sé cuando, ni donde, ni como.

-bueno lo que si se, es….que te amo-dije

**(N/A: okey eso fue una pequeña parte de ed y bella, lo que sigue será solo de jasper y Alice, bueno contado por Alice principalmente)**

**Alicepov**

Tenía que admitirlo, a jasper y a mí se nos fue la lengua, no teníamos que decir nada, al final de cuenta prometimos no decir nada, ¡pero no!...¡ tenía que abrir mi bocota!

-Alice tranquila, se que fue mi error decírtelo pero ya paso.-dijo jasper

-no jasper, me siento mal por bella, la ilusionamos y que recibe a cambio ¡desilusión!

-yo igual, pero cambiar eso, no a menos que tengas una máquina del tiempo y yo y tu nos hubiéramos callado.

-¿lo se pero que hacemos?, que hacemos para recompensar a bella

-no sé, mejor déjalo como esta Alice, no lo empeores mas

-uhhh….ya sé ¿y si le hago la boda a Edward y a bella?-pregunte súper entusiasmada

-no se, creo que se tendrías que preguntar a ellos, ellos son los que se van a casar no tu.

-si pero, bella tiene mal gusto, y lo que escoja Bella Edward se lo dará.

-no te metas Alice, si quieren te lo harán saber- dijo Jasper dándome más ánimos.

-bueno, ¿me acompañas a la casa de ed y bella mañana?

-seguro, ahora vámonos dormir, estoy muy cansado-dijo mi jazz

Enseguida me fui a cambiar de mi ropa a mi pijama. Me desmaquille, me lave mis dientes y me fui acostar con jasper, que ya estaba bastante tiempo en la cama esperándome.

-buenas noches jazzi-dije

-buenas noches mi pequeña duendecillo.

Con una sonrisa en mi cara me acurruque en jasper y me deje caer en mis sueños.

Los raros rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana, y digo raros por que casi no salía el sol en forks. Me voltee suavemente para ver a jasper si seguía dormido. Y si seguía dormido, lo moví un poco

-jazz, ya párate

Nada

-jazz, párate ahora-dije otra vez pero más alto

Nada

-jasper hale cullen ya párate!-le grite y este inmediatamente abrió los ojos pero por el susto se cayó de la cama.

-Alice no hace falta que grites así

-pues para que no te paras, te hable dos veces-dije

-si pero no era para tanto.

-okey perdón, mejor vete a bañar. Vamos a la casa de bella.

Asintió y se fue al cuarto de baño. Y mientras tanto ordenaba la habitación, que estaba un poco desordenada. A los pocos minutos jasper salió del baño, yo sonreí al verlo. Deje la ropa colgada y bien ordenada. Le bese la mejilla a jazz y me fui a bañar. Cuando Sali del baño vi a jasper poniéndose los zapatos que **yo **le había regalado

-me encantaron los zapatos.-dijo

-me encanta que te encante, ahora a si me permites me voy cambiar.

Asintió y salió del cuarto supongo que para hacer algo de desayuno.

Mientras tanto yo escogía mi ropa que me iba poner hoy. Al final me decidí por unos jeans un poco pegados, y una blusa blanca que se amarraba por el cuello, y cerca de este tenía una flor. No tenía ganas de ponerme tacones así que solo me puse unos flats igualmente morados. Me peine como clásicamente me peinaba con unas puntitas arriba. Cuando termine baje hacia donde estaba jasper.

-hola Alice-dijo jasper

-hola jazzi, ¿hiciste algo de desayunar? Muero de hambre

-nop, mejor pasamos por algo al Starbucks.

-pero en el Starbucks hay mucha gente, y no quiero ahorita gente viniendo hacia mi.

-bueno, ¿entonces a dónde?

-no se, vamos a…..**"le festín"** ¿te parece?-pregunte

-bueno, total ahí no se llena tanto de mañanas.

-solo deja ir por algo-dije

Subí corriendo las escaleras y tome mi bolso que estaba en una mesita cerca del cuarto. Volvia abajar corriendo y en menos de lo que me di cuenta llegue hasta jasper.

-¿lista?-pregunto

-aja, vamos.- salimos de la casa esta vez iba a conducir jasper, pero no mi auto, su auto osea un mercedes azul.

Jasper condujo por las soleadas calles de forks, no era muy frecuente que el sol saliera, pero aun asi disfrutaba el sol, la mayoría de las personas estaban un poco descubiertas. Entonces llegamos al restaurante, estaba un poco escondido peor valía la pena venir por acá. Y es cierto casi no se llena de mañanas. Así que estoy salvada.

Entremos al lugar y al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de que entramos, una señorita que le estaba echando ojo a MI jasper nos mostro una mesa para dos, nos entrego las cartas. Y por un momento me sentí paranoica, voltee a todas partes, y no había nadie viéndonos.

-Alice ¿que tienes?-pregunto jasper

-no, nada está bien, ¿ya sabes que vas a pedir?-pregunte cambiando de tema

-no, tu tampoco ¿verdad?

-no, yo ya se pedir.-dije volviendo a voltear

-Alice que pasa, volteas a todas partes, dime.

-siento que alguien nos ve-confesé

-no hay nadie, tranquila, saldremos de aquí ilesos-aseguro jasper

Asentí y me relaje, en poco momentos llego la mesera y ordenamos. Peor antes de que se fuera la mesera le pidió su autógrafo a jasper.

**Unos minutos después….**

La mesera ya venía con su charola, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien se abalanzó hacia nosotros, empujando a la mesera que en esos momentos traía mi jugo de naranja, y que por mi buena suerte(nótese el sarcasmo) me callo encima, ¡ósea encima!

Y los que habían empujado a la mesera eran Paparazzi, excelente, un buen inicio de día. jasper se paro para ayudarme, me paro de la silla y me encamino hacia la caja, pago y nos fuimos al auto.

-¿no que no iba pasara nada?-dije

-alice yo…-lo detuve

-nada.

-vamos a casa de bella, ¿si? Ahí que ella te preste algo. Tranquila alice, solo fue una blusa

-solo…UNA BLUSA!, ¡¿sabes de qué es la blusa?!

Negó jasper con su cabeza

-es de Dolce & Gabbana, muy pocas mujeres tienen esta blusa. Es casi un diseño exclusivo.

-okey, corrijo, solo es una magnifica blusa de Dolce & Gabbana, ¿ya?

-aja, solo conduce hacia la casa de bella.-dije un poco malhumorada

Jasper se apuro en conducir y llagar al casa de bella lo más pronto posible. Llegamos y yo me baje casi azotando la puerta.

Jasper solo gimió cuando azote la puerta, pero después de eso me siguió sin decir nada. Toque la puerta.

**jasperpov**

-Ho…laaa…-dijo bella con una gran sonrisa al principio pero cuando vio la cara de Alice quito su sonrisa y luego trato de esconder su risa que iba explotar.

Edward apareció atrás de bella, y este si se rio- ¿que te exploto una granada pintura ahí o qué?-dijo Edward riendo

-no estoy de humor Edward, solo limítate a dejarme pasar-dijo alice

Ed y bella se hicieron a un lado.

-¿qué paso Alice?-pregunto bella

-un jugo de naranja me callo encima. ¿Conteste a tu pregunta?-pregunto alice

La verdad es que nunca te metas con Alice cuando está enojada, y nunca la contradigas, eso lo aprendí recientemente.

-seguro-bella dijo

-¿me prestarías una blusa? Por favor-pregunto alice con una mejor voz

-si, sígueme- bella se llevó a alice y me dejo con Edward.

-hola Edward-dije con una gran sonrisa.

-hola jasper, exactamente ¿qué paso con mi hermana?

-bueno estábamos en un restaurante y cuando al mesera casi ponía el jugo de naranja en la mesa alguien la empujo y por desgracia callo el jugo en Alice.

-uhhh…en tu lugar no me gustaría estar en tu lugar en esos momentos.

-¿por que lo dices?

-cuando teníamos creo qu años, emmet iba por la sala con un tazón de helado, pero el muy tarado se tropezó y la mayoría de helado le cayó a Alice, en su vestido y pelo. Empezó a corretear a emmet por toda la casa y cuando la atrapo le empezó a gritar, le jalo del pelo, y creo que le hizo un makeover y creo que le rapo el pelo….no me acuerdo muy bien de lo último.

-pero no fue mi culpa.

-no importa, pero bueno lo bueno es que no te hizo nada.

-seguro solo me grito, pero da igual-dije

Bella y Alice llegaron al a sala, Alice traía un blusón rosa con un moño negro.

-ya.-dijo una Alice más calmada

Me dirigí hacia Alice, y me senté con ella. Ed y bella hicieron lo mismo pero se sentaron en otro sillón.

-oigan, siento mucho lo que paso anoche…-dije pero bella me interrumpió

-no importa ya paso, sé que no fue su intención decirlo, pero bueno todo paso por una razón.

-pero ¿no están enojados?-pregunto Alice

-no tenemos por qué-dijo Edward

-¿seguros?

-muy seguros-dijeron lo dos al mismo tiempo

Entonces se oyó como se abrió la puerta, revelando al que lo había abierto…

* * *

**¿quien sera? ¿quien sera? Adivinen...**

**Una vez mas gracias por los reviews, ahora si se dan cuenta los contesto. **

**PazCollen (Guest) : soñemos con todos! ¡Guapos! Gracias por comentar. :)**

**bueno, como no estoy en animos de escribir o algo asi las dejo. **

**Se cuidan y espero verlas pronto. :)**

**W.L: Candy1928**

**P.D: estoy aprendiendo a tocar la nana de Bella, es tan genial poder tocarla. :)**


	18. Concurso

**Lo se, quieren matarme por no haber actualizado. ¡lo siento mucho! pero no he tenido muchas ganas que digamos de actualizar ni de editar. Pero ya esta su capitulo aqui. Las de deje con otro suspenso, no grave pero suspenso al final de todo. :) **

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**Bueno, ¡empecemos!**

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior…._

_Entonces se oyó como se abrió la puerta, revelando al que lo había abierto…_

* * *

Capitulo 18-. Concurso

**alicepov:**

-¡hola familia!-dijo un alegre Emmet

-hola emmet-respondimos a coro

-vengo a darles una gran sorpresa….-dijo mi hermano- la sorpresa es que ¡Jasper, Edward y yo pasaremos un día solos!

Bella, Rosalie (acababa de entrar) y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Ósea emmet se emocionaba no estar con rosalie por un día o ¿qué?, porque lo mostro con una alegría que no se podía disimular.

-a ver si entendí, ¿vamos a estar un día sin ustedes?-pregunto bella

-¡así es!-Emmet dijo

-y ¿por qué?-pregunto Jasper

-por que…..rob me llamo hace rato y pues me dijo que estaríamos todo un dia con el, y me dijo que ustedes deben ir con él a su oficina ahora.-termino diciendo con una sonrisa

-y ¿quieres estar un día sin rosalie?-pregunto Edward

-¡no!, pero tendremos un día solo para nosotros, ¡hace mucho que no estamos solos!...-emmet hizo el baile de 5 segundos*- pero quiero estar contigo nena-le dijo a rosalie

-seguro que quieres estar conmigo-rosalie dijo sarcásticamente.

-y ¿tenemos que ir ahorita con Rob?-pregunte

-así es

-bueno, luego vuelvo jasper-le dije a jasper dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Bella y rosalie hicieron lo mismo….pero con su pareja no con jasper. En fin, las demás i yo nos fuimos en el audi de bella. Que por cierto a pesar de ser un Audi Bella no manejaba rápido, era frustrante ver como conducía. Llegamos con rob como media hora después, bajamos del auto y fuimos a encontrarnos con rob.

-¿hola?-dije entrando por la puerta

-pasa Alice-dijo rob

Pase y las demás me siguieron. Cada una se sentó en unas sillas que rob tenía por ahí.

-bueno Emmet nos dijo que nos querías ver ¿para qué somos buenas?'-pregunto Rosalie

-primero que nada, no me han entregado nada de canciones así que no creo que el álbum salga en cuanto lo acordado.

-pero ya tenemos canción-dijo bella-no se la entregamos con eso de lo de rosalie y emmet, ya sabe por lo de su compromiso.

-cierto, mis felicitaciones. ¿Pero estas segura?

-muchas gracias y si lo estoy-dijo rosalie con una gran sonrisa

-bueno me alegro, pero dejando a un lado eso, bella necesito la canción, ya…para empezarla a grabar. Y bueno las llame para decirles que tendrán un día con tres chicas que ganaron un concurso.

-espera ¿qué concurso?, nosotras no acordamos nada-dijo rosalie

-lo se, lo hice yo

-pero ¿por qué no nos dijiste?-pregunte

-les iba a decir, pero con tantas cosas de los demás se me olvido, no se les olvide que igual tengo una vida fuera de estas paredes.

-bien ¿cuándo llegaran las dichosas chicas?-pregunto Rosalie

-mañana. Los chicos se irán mañana, y tendrán una tarde de solo chicas.

-y ¿qué concurso ganaron?

-de cuanto sabían de ustedes, ósea del grupo en general. Y podrán tener cosas exclusivas de ustedes.-contesto Rob como si fuera lo más simple.

-¿dónde y a qué horas llegaran?-pregunte

-un chofer las llevara a la casa de rosalie, será alrededor de las 11, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

-no-contestamos todas

-bien, es todo, que pasen un lindo día con sus ganadoras. Y por cierto, me encanto el photoshot que hicieron.

-¿enserio? –pregunto Bella

-si, estuvieron fabulosas. Hay fotos de ustedes exquisitas, y las de Emmet, Jasper y Edward van a volver locas a las mujeres. Y los medios están pidiendo entrevistas con ustedes, pero eso lo veremos cuando estén todos.

- me alegra que hayan salido bien, y ya hay que hacernos notar otra vez.- Rose dijo.

Nos despedimos de rob y salimos de ahí. Me imaginaba que eran fans locas de remate, no aguantaría un día entero con ellas.

**Al siguiente día….**

Como las ganadoras iban a llegar en la casa de rosalie, bella y yo nos quedamos en la casa de rose. Diríamos que tuvimos una pijamada, bueno yo lo veía así. Al cuarto para las once las tres ya estábamos listas para recibir a las "ganadoras".

**Bellapov**

Para mi sorpresa esta vez no fui la "barbi bella", porque la verdad los consejos de Alice me ayudaron, pero la verdad es que tenía que aprender a vestirme bien porque no quería que me trataran como una muñeca de un tamaño grande. Así que aprendí y ahora no sufro.

A las once como nos dijo rob las ganadoras o chicas como les decían Alice y Rosalie llegaron. Cuando el coche se estaciono afuera de la casa de rosalie, Alice salió a recibir a las invitadas.

-¿estas lista?...digo son fans medias loca, ¿pero te sientes lista?-pregunto rose

-si, bueno un poco, y tú lo estás?-pregunte

-claro, veamos que trae Alice. ¿Va?

Alice llego a la puerta con dos chicas agarradas de su mano, pero Alice y ellas dos traía una sonrisa. Pero aguarden ¿no se supone que son tres las invitadas? Y luego entro Rob por la puerta

-Bells, no se supone que eran tres, yo solo veo dos-dijo rose

-estoy igual que tu.-respondi

Había una chica se veía como de 17 años, tenía el pelo rojizo con chinos, su tez era un poco nívea, vestía con unos jeans color negros, una blusa morada de abercombie, y traía unos converse negros. La otra chica era como de 16 años, tenía el cabello negro, le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, su pelo era ondulado. Vestía con unos jeans pegados, una blusa blanca con volados, y traía unos converse blancos.

-¡oh Dios mío! ¡oh Dios mío! Estoy enfrente de…. ¡ahhh! – la pelirroja grito, creo que si estaban un poquito locas.

-ya chicas, prometieron estar calmadas, y no robarse nada.-les dijo Rob a las niñas.

-Bella, Rosalie, ellas son victoria y bree. Victoria, Bree ellas son bella y rosalie. Esperen falta una.

Entonces la otra chica que faltaba entro por la puerta, y grito.

-¡Ahhhhh! No puedo creerlo ¡bella!

Me fije bien a ver quién era la que gritaba mi nombre.

* * *

**Cha cha chan... las deje en suspenso otra vez, :)** **creo que ya me odian por tanto suspenso que les doy. **

**¿les gusto? ¿tienen alguna molestia por que no haya actualizado rapido? **

**Amo sus reviews! sigan dejando, me encanta ver sus reviews. :)**

**Bueno las dejo. **

**W.L: Candy1928**


	19. Only girls

**¡hola! (pidiendo disculpas en 3... 2... 1...) ¡Okey! ¡lo siento! las deje mucho tiempo sin actualizar. pero es que mi vida ahorita es una montaña rusa. Me mude con mi papá, y pues como el siempre esta trabajando pues no llego temprano a mi casa y pues no puedo editar capitulos. :( ¡hoy finalmente pude! y dije, pues subelo antes de que te odien mas!**

**pero bueno aqui esta. saben, es ironico. Bella se mudo con su papá, yo igual; y aparte solo habia un baño, yo igual, solo tengo un baño! Sorprendentemente cumplo el 13 de septiembre, el dia que Bella cumple años. considencias de la vida...**

**Disclaimer: los personajes reconocibles con de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía. :)**

**¡Enjoy!**

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-bella, rosalie, ellas son victoria y bree. Victoria, bree ellas son bella y rosalie. Esperen falta una. _

_Entonces la otra chica que faltaba entro por la puerta, y grito._

_-hahahahhaha! No puedo creerlo bella!._

_Me fije bien a ver quién era la que gritaba mi nombre._

* * *

Capitulo 19-. Only girls

La chica que gritaba mi nombre era….Ángela. Si la misma Ángela que deje en california. Esa chica fue una gran apoyo para mi cuando mis papas murieron. Es como mi hermana. Nunca tuve un hermano, asi que ella es como mi hermana y a veces era como mi mama. Es genial esa chica.

To sonreí al verla, corrí hasta donde estaba ella y la abrase. Me alegraba mucho verla.

-¡bella!

-hola Ángela. No me esperaba que ganaras. Bueno tengo que decir que eres una de las más grandes fans aparte de victoria y bree.

Lleve a Ángela con Alice, rosalie, victoria y bree, se presentaron y la presente.

-entonces, de acuerdo al premio tenemos todo un dia con ustedes, ¿que vamos a hacer?-pregunto bree

Nadie dijo nada, solo nos quedamos viéndonos, me imagino que las demás estaban pensando en que podíamos hacer.

**Cinco minutos después….**

-ya se! Vayamos de compras!- grito Alice

-¡no!-dijimos Bree, Angela, Rosalie y yo

-¡si! – esto solo lo dijo Victoria, se veía tan entusiasmada

-¡vamos!- Alice ya había jalado a Victoria del brazo cuando Rose la detuvo.

-mira si vamos nunca saldramos de ahí y no vamos a disfrutar estar con ellas. Segundo: como piensas que va pagar Victoria todo lo que lo que va comprar. No te ofendas Victoria, pero Alice puede ser muy impulsiva al momento de comprar. Y mas si es para otra persona.

-No te preocupes. No me ofendo. Es cierto, no tengo mucho dinero que digamos, y no puedo permitir que paguen por mi.

-entonces mejor veamos una película. Sespués vemos que hacemos. ¿Vale?-pregunto

Las demás asentieron y fuimos con rose al cuarto de televisión (idea de emmet), cuando llegamos victoria, bree y Ángela se quedaron con la boca abierta. La verdad jamás en su vida habían visto una colección tan grande de películas. Las películas estaban clasificadas por categorías: acción, drama, romance, comedia, terror….etc.(si sigo así jamás terminare)

-entonces cual quieren ver?-pregunto rose

-no….se tienes tantos…-dijo victoria

-digan que categoría y yo les digo como cual hay.-dijo rose

-drama y romance-dijeron en coro las "invitadas"

-entonces, esta la de: P.D te amo, La última canción, 5OO días de verano, siempre a tu lado, agua para elefantes, un amor para recordar, remember me, A el simplemente no le gustas… alguien interrumpió a rose

-la de remember me.-dijo Ángela.

-no…esa nos gusta porque se muere Robert/tyler….y eso no lo soportamos-dijimos rose, Alice y yo.

-ya se. Veamos la de P.D: te amo-pidió bree

-por votación.-dije- las que voten por Remember me- fueron Ángela y Bree. –por P.D: te amo: Alice, Rosalie, Victoria y yo votamos por esa. –bien, gano P.D: te amo.

-vayamos por las cosas. –dijo Rosalie

**Veinte minutos después….**

-jajaja!, esta bueno el chiste de la foca-dije

-esta buenísimo, aunque victoria no le entendió-dijo Alice

-si le entendí, solo no me parecía gracioso.-dijo victoria.

-bueno no importa, vamos. Se nos caen las cosas-dije

Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de tele. Cuando llegamos todas pusimos las cosas en un "mesita" enfrente del sillón negro enorme.

-okey. Estas son las reglas. No hablen, no se paren frente a la tele, si van a l baño no digan nada, solo sálganse.- dijo rose

Todas asentimos y nos pusimos a ver la peli.

**A mitad de peli.**

A mitad de película sonó un maldito teléfono. Rose le puso pausa a la película.

-de quien es ese bendito teléfono?-pregunto

-mío-dijo Alice

-mientras no sea otras jaladas de jasper todo está bien-dije recordando lo que había pasado con lo del anillo y esas cosas.

-no es Jasper, es rob-contesto Alice

-oohh!, anda contesta.-dije

Alice contesto su cel., y lo puso en altavoz.

_-hola!, como están mis cantantes y ganadoras favoritas_

-muy bien…Charlie*-dijo bree

Todas nos la quedamos viendo.

_-quien es Charlie?_

-perdonen, es que siempre quise decir eso en grupo pero como sea….

_-oohh…..buen mis amores espero que se la están pasando muy bien. Recuerden solo tiene un dia para estar juntas después de eso las demás se regresan a su casa. Entendido?_

Seguro-contestamos todas

_-tira!-_se oyó un sonido de que algo de vidrio(a mi parecer) se había caído_ - no tires así jasper…tiras como niña_-ese pareció ser la voz de emmet- _pero...yo-_ voz de jasper. _–pero nada. No debiste tirar el jarrón jasper-_pareció ser la voz de emmet otra vez-_saben debo de colgar, alguien…tiro mi jarra que trajo mi esposa para mí de la india. Las dejo. _- diciendo eso rob colgó….y el teléfono hizo un: pib pib pib pib

-apuesto mis botas de tacón de color marrón a que fue emmet quien tiro ese jarrón y le echo la culpa a mi jazz.-dijo Alice

-y yo apuesto….olvídalo si fue emmet.-dijo rosalie vencida- mejor regresamos a la película.

**Al final de la película…**

Cuando termino le película todas estábamos a llorando a mares*, la verdad era tan triste esa película. Cuando murió Gerry. ¡Dios no sabría que pasaría con mi vida si Edward se muriera!

-okey, basta de llorar.- dijo Rosalie con lágrimas en los ojo

-si…se les corre horrible el maquillaje, parecen mapaches en una piscina-dijo victoria una voz divertida.

-ya veremos quien parece un mapache en una piscina-dijo rose, ella se acerco a victoria y le vació el vaso que ella tenía, lo peor de todo es que el vaso tenia refresco.

-oohh!-las demás exclamamos.

-guerra de….refrescos!-grito victoria.

-¡momento!, aquí no, o me ayudaran a limpiar ¡todo! , mejor en el jardín, vayan a la cocina y agarren dos botes de refresco cada una y ¡al patio!

Todas corrimos hacia la cocina y agarramos dos botes de refresco, bueno excepto Alice quien agarro cinco!...pero bueno. Fuimos al patio y nos pusimos en una media luna.

-reglas!...no se pueden ir a la casa, se vale echarle a alguien refresco en donde sea, bueno no en los ojos. Y Alice dije dos botes por cada una no cinco botes, ve a dejarlas.-alice las dejo por la puerta que conducía a la sala.- ¿listas?-todas asentimos.- ¡ahora!

Todo fue tan rápido…..que no vi a quien le di. Solo me di cuenta quien me dio hasta que recibí una gran mojada.

**Angelapov**

Estas chicas sabían cómo divertirse. Cuando rosalie dijo ya, yo perseguí a bree, quien ella me dio primero. Y en la mera cabeza, solo sentía cuando el refresco me baja por el cuello. Entonces fue cuando me vengue de bree. A ella la moje toda….la venganza es dulce como la miel! Huahauhaua!...ok no.

**Minutos después de que se acabaran los refrescos y todas estuvieran pegajosas….**

-Fue la mejor pelea que tuve después de la batalla de comida en la cafetería-dije

-aun te acuerdas?, yo ese día termine con comida hasta en mi bra-dijo bella

-tuvieron una guerra de comida?- pregunto Alice

-si, lo mejor.

-cuenten, cuenten! –dijo Victoria

-bueno, es que había un chico llamado Jacob que quería conmigo, entonces el novio de Ángela me defendió por que casi me daba un beso este Jacob. Cosa que yo no quería. Y bueno el por venganza le lanzo comida a Ben, y bueno de ahí se origino la guerra de comidas.

-wow! Y ¿ya le dijiste a Edward sobre el tal Jacob?- pregunto Rosalie

-¡no! Y ¡ni le digan!

-otra guerra- dijo victoria.

-¡no!, ¿como rayos nos quitaremos todo esto?…me siento pegajosa-dijo rose

Nos quedamos pensando hasta que….

-¡ya se! Mojémonos con los rociadores...-dijo Alice

Todas nos miramos y se nos formo una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

-sale, voy a prenderlos-dijo rose

Al poco tiempo rose volvió, obviamente ya los rociadores estaban prendidos.

-¡yay! ¡lluvia!-dijo Alice

Todas empezamos a correr por todas partes, como si fuéramos niñas pequeñas que acaban de descubrir la lluvia. Corrimos y corrimos, algunas veces bella se cayó, pero que más se le puede hacer a bella.

Pasaron quince minutos y todas nos cansamos de correr.

-y ahora como le hacemos, no tenemos ropa-dijo bree

-no se preocupen les prestamos ropa, tenemos muchas de sobra-dijo rose- tómenlo como un regalo.

-ok.

Nos metimos a la casa, obviamente estábamos todas mojadas y chorreando. Por suerte había un tapete en la puerta. Cada una paso por ese tapete y una vez adentro todas rose nos paso toallas secas para secarnos.

-ya que estén secas suben a mi habitación y les doy algo más seco, y ponemos sus ropas a la secadora. ¿Les parece?-pregunto rose

Bree, bella, Alice, victoria y yo asentimos.

Bella fue la primera en secarse, ella subió con rose. Después fue bree. Luego victoria, yo y hasta el último Alice.

Cuando bajamos a la sala otra vez, ya todas estaban se habían puesto ropa seca. Rose dejo la toda la ropa en la secadora y vino otra vez con nosotras.

-wow, estoy usando la ropa de Rosalie Hale…. ¡Voy a llorar! –dijo Bree

-no llores, si quieres te doy otras dos. Claro que les dare a las demás también. y que dice ¿les gusto eso?-pregunto rose

-nos encanto. ¿Ahora que hacemos?-pregunto victoria

-buena pregunta, pidamos pizza y veamos y juguemos a las 50 preguntas*, Sale?-pregunto Alice

-okey-dijimos las demás.

Alice pidió la pizza, bueno más bien pizzas…pidió cuatro.

Las demás acomodaban la sala para las 50 preguntas.

**Cuando llego las pizzas…**

Cuando lo que pidió Alice llego ya todas estábamos sentadas en la alfombra alrededor de una mesita. Alice puso las cajas en el centro de la mesa y sentó con nosotras

-bien ¿quien empieza?-pregunto Alice

-tu por preguntar-dijo bree

-bien, esta pregunta es para bree. Bree alguna vez has enviado fotos provocativas a un tipito de tu escuela? Contesta si o no.

-mi respuesta es no. Y mi pregunta es para rosalie. ¿Tienes un secreto que no es tuyo?.

-tengo un secreto, pero no se lo cuenten a nadie. Emmet duerme con una pijama de ositos y a su osito le cuanta cada noche la historia de ricitos de oro.

-jajaajaj!- la habitación se lleno de risas.

-okey, no es algo que este orgullosa, pero que le puedo hacer. Mi pregunta va para Ángela.

**Rosaliepov**

Espero que emmet nunca se entere que revele su más grande y vergonzoso secreto, porque si no el me mata.

-okey, no es algo que está orgullosa, pero que le puedo hacer. Mi pregunta va para Ángela. Ángela alguna vez has tenido una noche pasión con alguien.

-si, si he tenido, y fue con ben mi novio. Y fue tan genial y apasionante esa noche…que….casi me…-interrumpí a Ángela

-no es necesario todos los detalles.- Rosalie dijo con cara de asco.

-mi pregunta es para bella.-bella se puso nerviosa- has soñado con alguien desnudo, aparte de Edward. Dime quien es si es que tuviste. Y si no pues ya sabes.

-n..o…-dio bella nerviosa, y ya sabía que no era buena mintiendo.-todas la miramos fijamente-okey… ¡si! Ya…..pero no diré con quien. Y me pregunta es para victoria. Victoria ¿qué es lo más vergonzoso que has hecho?

-pues….que eructara delante del chico que amo. Okey lo dije. Es lo único que me atormenta. Y mi pregunta es para Alice. Dime Alice que el lo mas estúpido que hayas comprando en tu vida.

-pues, unas raquetas chafas….que jamás en mi vida use.

Así seguimos con las preguntas, hasta que todas teníamos sueño y nos quedamos dormidas en el suelo de la sala.

A la mañana siguiente todo el cuerpo me dolía. Habíamos dormido en el piso y aunque tuviera alfombra era tan duro.

-oigan….despierten, llegaran por las demás muy pronto.-les dije a bella y Alice.

Ellas se pararon con trabajo, pero se pararon

- levantémoslas, y que cambien para que estén listas.-dijo bella.

Despertamos a bree, Ángela ya victoria. Una vez todas despiertas nos fuimos a bañar y les regale ropa a todas.

Cuando estábamos más presentables fuimos a la cocina por algo de desayunar. Yo solo comí un pan tostado y café, bella un poco de la pizza que sobro, Alice fruta, Victoria siguió el ejemplo de bella e hizo lo mismo. Bree se sirvió cereal, y Ángela solo tomo café.

-so*… ¿le gusto un día con nosotras?-pregunte

-me encanto, fue genial lo de los refrescos-dijo bree

-estoy contigo-dijeron a coro victoria y Ángela

-si nos dan sus números, tal vez las invitamos a un concierto y al backstage. ¿Les parece?- pregunto bella

-me parece buena idea-dijo victoria.

-oigan y ¿que proyecto tienen en mente?-pregunto Ángela

-pues estábamos haciendo el segundo CD, y ya. Nada más. ¿Quieren escuchar una canción de las nuevas?. Solo no le cuenten a nadie del disco ni de nada. Va?-pregunto alice

Las demás asintieron, y pusimos la canción, siempre nos dan una copia de la canción por si la necesitamos o ellos la pierden. Cosa que nunca pasara.

La que pusimos fue la última. La de "clap your hands"

Cuando termino se quedaron muy sorprendidas de la canción, bueno esa fue la última que grabamos antes de que pasara lo de Edward y bella.

-es…. ¡Mag-ni-fi-ca!-grito bree

-gracias, surgió en la fiesta de emmet.-dije

-cierto después de eso vino la separación de Edward y bella. Pero aun asi ¡les quedo súper genial!-dijo victoria.- por cierto vi las fotos de la fiesta, y se ve que estuvo buena.

-la mejor que hemos hecho. Y la primera con Bella.- abrace a Bella, ella es casi mi hermana. Tengo que admitirlo, al principio pensé que solo era por la fama otra vez. Pero resulto sincera y hasta ahora va bien.

Entonces sonó un claxon. Era el indicador que las chicas nos decían adiós.

-bueno fue un placer conocerlas-dijo victoria.

-igualmente, me alegro conocerlas.-dije

-se cuidan-dijo Alice

Todas nos abrazamos. Y nos dimos los numero de cada quien. Y todo eso, hasta que fue la hora de partir de las chicas.

-las extrañare-dijo Alice

-te apoyo.- Dije

-y ¿ahora que?-pregunto bella

Después que bella preguntara eso los chicos aparecieron por la puerta.

-¡hola bella!-dijo Edward, y con esto bella se fue con su amado

-Alice te extrañe-dijo mi hermano, Alice hizo lo mismo que bella

-osita rose…..te extrañe tanto-dijo emmet, y yo pues que mas iba hacer, fue a encontrarme con mi oso.

* * *

**muchas le atinaron que era Angela la de la sorpresa. :) Felicidades!**

**¿les gusto? comenten!**

**tratare de actualizar pronto. Pero no prometo nada hasta que mi vida este estable. :) Pero no se preocupen, yo aun seguire aqui. :)**

**¿alguna de ustedes ha leido el libro: Divergente? si les interesa y no lo han encontrado en PDF (no esta el libro a la venta en México, creo que solo en U.S.A) mandenme su correo y yo con gusto les mando Divergente, Insurgente( es el segundo libro de Divergente). **

**¡Dios! amo es libro! **

**bueno, espero verlas pronto o en sus reviews. :)**

**W.L:Candy1928**

**Xoxo.**

**Charlie*: se me ocurrió poner algo así como la película de los ángeles de Charlie...no sé si la han visto, si n, no importa. Aunque claro ahí son 3 no 6**

**50 preguntas*: originalmente son 20...pero yo le quise poner 50.**

**Sooo*: quiere decir cómo: y... o igual: que.**


	20. You re my only shorty

**¿hay alguien por ahi? siento actualizar hasta ahora, pero no he tenido tiempo para editar el capitulo. aparte no pueod editar en la casa de mi papá, no se me siento rara ahi. y bueno lo edite hoy en la casa de mi mama. :)**

**este capitulo se cambio bastante, por que le quite la cancion que tenia cuando lo subi por primera vez. y le puse otra, entonces la ultima parte si es muy diferente a el capitulo original. pero estoy no afecta a los demas capitulos. :) **

**espero que esten muy bien, yo lo estoy. :) **

**Disclaimer: los personajes que reconozcan son de Stephenie Meyer. la cancion de abajo es de Demi Lovato (you´re my only shorty) y la historia es mía. :) ¡oh si!**

**bueno, las dejo para que lean. nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 20.- You´re my only shorty

**Rosaliepov**

Después que las chicas se fueran llegaron Edward, jasper y mi oso(mi novio), y ahí todas les contamos lo que paso. Les contamos por que la casa era un verdadero relajo: ropa con refresco tirada, botes de refresco tirados, cajas de pizzas en la mesita. En fin todo un caos, no sé cómo iba hacer para levantar todo esto.

-así que la pasaron de maravilla ¿no?-pregunto Edward

-obvio, ¿pues no vez el tiradero por toda la casa?-pregunte sarcásticamente

-parece como si un tornado hubiera pasado por toda la casa-dijo emmet

-lo se. Pero ahora ustedes tres -dije tocado el hombro de cada uno de los chicos-se me van a ir. Porque Alice, Bella y yo limpiaremos toda la casa. Váyanse a tomar un helado por ahí o no sé. ¡Solo váyanse!- Les mande

Los tres asintieron y se fueron por donde entraron.

-oye no los vimos en todo el día, quiero estar con él-dijo bella

-tiene todo el día, espérate, luego te vas a hartar de verlo a cada rato-dije

-bien pero apurémonos. Quiero verlo-dijo

Rodé los ojos y las tres empezamos a limpiar todo

**Una hora después…**

Paso una hora desde que nos pusimos a limpiar todo lo que estaba regado, fue agotador.

-chicas estoy muerta. Ya no quiero nada-dijo Alice

-no seas dramática-dije

-Rosalie es demasiado trabajo, imagínate que trabajaras de limpieza, pero limpiaras TODA la casa, sería horrible, pobres señoras de limpieza.-dijo alice

-ve al lado bueno, ya terminamos.

Y si la verdad es que estaba agotada, pero el esfuerzo valía la pena. Tendría a mi oso ¡todo el día! Es la mejor recompensa que puedo tener.

-si no nos necesitas más, llamare a mi Jazz-dijo Alice

-yo igual. Pero no a Jasper, sino a Edward-era obvio: bella

…..

A los pocos minutos los tres ya habían llegado.

Jasper y Edward se llevaron a sus respectivas parejas…y al fin m e dejaron sola con emmet

-¡osito! te extrañe-dije abrazándolo con amor

-igual….-sonó un celular.

El dichoso celular ¡era mío! Digo no puedo estar un momento a solas ¡con Emmet! ¡¿Era el día de no dejar a rosalie cerca de emmet o qué?!

Conteste:

-¿bueno?-ese fue Rob

-rosalie ¡hola!, ¿están por ahí Alice y los demás?

-no…solo yo y emmet

-ohh…¿interrumpo algo?

-no- en realidad si-nada importante, ¿que se te ofrece?

-¿quiero saber dónde están las demás canciones?

-ya tenemos una, luego te la damos

-falta una para que el disco sea complete

-lo sé…pero danos un día mas….te daremos la última canción en cuanto podamos-dije ya desesperada

-eso espero, el disco se lanzara en máximo dos o 4 meses, entonces quiero la canción para mas tardar mañana, sino se atrasara un poco, perderemos dinero, y no quiero que se pierda más. Tuvimos suficiente con la perdida de la gira…así que para mañana la canción-dijo rob

-¡¿qué?! Es muy poco tiempo

-asi lo estableció la disquera, lo siento mucho

-¡ugh! Está bien,….luego te la damos, adiós.

Corte la llamada toda enojada, ¡genial! No estaré con emmet casi hasta pasado mañana, porque tendremos que crear otra canción ¡perfecto!

-Emmet llama a Alice y Jasper y diles que vengan, los necesito urgentemente.-le dije

El solo asintió y se fue a llamar. Yo mientras tanto llamare a bella.

Ella me contesto muy rápido, casi al segundo timbre

-¿hola?-pregunto la suave voz de bella

-bella, oye necesito que vengan Edward y tu ahora. Luego les explico, pero vengan cuanto antes. Por favor

-seguro, ahorita le digo a Edward.

Bella corto la llamada

**Bellapov**

A medio camino de mi casa Rosalie me llamo. No se para que nos quería, pero tendríamos que ir cuanto antes en su casa. Me estaba hartando de esto.

-Edward…hay que regresar a la casa de emmet, rosalie me dijo que teníamos que llegar lo más pronto posible

-¿paso algo?-pregunto Edward

-no lo se, solo me dijo eso.

El dirigió el coche otra vez a la calle que llegaba a la casa de rosalie

Llegamos en unos cuantos minutos. Edward se estaciono y bajamos del coche, bajamos pero agarrados de las manos. Llegamos a la puerta y Edward toco. Inmediatamente nos abrió la puerta emmet.

-hola emmet-dije

-hola bella, otra vez-dijo el, se hizo a un lado para que Edward y yo pasáramos. Cuando entramos estaba Alice y jasper en la sala sentados muy juntos. Yo me senté igual con Edward. Una vez haciendo eso apareció rosalie

-hola….lamento llamarlos otra vez, pero rob me hablo y dijo que quería una canción….y la quiere para mañana.

-¡¿que?!-gritaron todos, incluso yo

-¿esta loco o que le pasa?-grito Alice

-lo sé, eso mismo dije yo, quieran o no tendremos que hacer una canción, por eso están aquí.

-para mañana, bueno mas vale que nos pongamos a trabajar-dije

Asintieron, rosalie se sentó puesto que cuando apareció no se sentó.

-okey…entonces ¿de que va ser esta vez?-pregunto emmet

Todos se pusieron a pensar, pero la verdad mi cerebro estaba vacío, no tenía nada. Lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

-y si hacemos que canten ellas tres-dijo Edward

-Edward, siempre cantan-dijo jasper

-pero rose y Alice cantan como coristas, y si esta vez no cantan de coristas, cantarían como tres voces principales.

-buena idea, pero recuerda que no sabemos cantar tan alto como llega bella.-dijo alice

-no tienen que llegar tan alto como bella, solo canten. Luego modificamos sus voces. Luego vemos eso.

-si crees que sirva, está bien-dijo jasper

-va servir, ahora solo necesitamos el tema.

-¿y si es como una tipo conversación?-dijo Alice

-¿como ?-pregunto rosalie

-si, como….. nosotras le preguntamos algo a ellos, y ellos nos van a responder en la canción… no se si me explico.- no le entendí nada y todos se quedaron con cara de: ¿de que hablas?

-no-dijo Rosalie

-no entendimos pixie.

-ahh! Bueno, miren tengo un pedazo de la canción, si la aceptan bien. Si no, también.

-presentala Alice, el tiempo es oro.-dije

-bien, aquí vamos:

Love makes me crazy,  
restless, dumb, and paranoid. (Uh yeah)  
But I'll take a chance on us  
and hope you don't destroy my heart.  
Just give me one guarantee;  
I'm the only girl you see.  
Whatcha say, boy?

You're my only shorty,  
Am I your only shorty?  
You're my only shorty, yee yee yee yee yee.  
Am I your only shorty?  
I'm tellin' you the truth, (Ohh)  
girl, it's only you. (Whoahh)  
You're my only  
you're my only  
Am I your only shorty?  
you're my only one and only.

-a ver si entendi, "ella" le esta preguntando a "el" si es la unica chica.

-si, y "el" le está respondiendo que si, que si es la única que mira.

-no está mal, no está mal. –Dijo Emmet

-¿tienes lo demás Alice?-pregunte

-¿Quién me crees Bella?- Alice me contesto con un tono de sarcasmo

-¿lo tienes o no?

-¡si! ¡obvio lo voy a tener!

-entonces tema listo, necesitamos letra de la canción.-dije

-e instrumentos, o algo asi.-dijo jasper

-cierto, vamos a la casa de Edward y hagamos la canción allí.-dijo emmet

Después de todo iríamos a nuestra casa para hacer la canción. Hubiéramos ido y nos evitamos tantas vueltas.

Todos se subieron a sus autos y condujeron hasta nuestra casa. Cuando llegamos abrí la puerta y todos pasaron hasta el cuarto de música, que por cierto era muy grande.

-bueno ya estamos todos aquí, ¿esta completa la canción Alice?pregunto Edward

-si. Hace mucho que la hice.

-si y la tenias, ¿por que no nos dijste antes?

-se me había olvidado. –dijo Alice mirando al suelo

-esta bien. ¿tienes una idea de como cantarla?

-mmm… si. El coro se repite 3 veces, entonces pensé que somos tres parejas y cada pareja puede ese coro. En el coro hay una parte donde "el" canta y "ella" también. ¿me entendieron?

-creo que tengo la idea.-dijo Jasper

-mas o menos si –respondimos los demás

-¿nos podrias enseñar como es? –pregunto Edward

-si. Jazz ven, vamos a cantar el primer coro. ¿si? –lo mire a los ojos.

-creo que si.

Alice nos dio una demostración con Jasper sobre la canción. Y si, le entendí como iba ser eso. Todos le entendieron, leyeron mil veces la canción y salió el ritmo, así que decidieron empezar con el ritmo. Me encantó la idea de Alice, porque no se. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacer eso, pero a Alice se le ocurrio y pues todo el crédito se lo lleva ella. Cuando terminaron con el ritmo lo grabaron y solo faltaba que cantáramos la canción y ya terminábamos.

-bien, ¿si entendieron como empezar y todo eso?- pregunto Alice

Todos asentimos. –Perfecto.- Alice oprimió un botón y el ritmo inundo el cuarto. Se escuchaba genial.

Bella, Alice, Rosalie:

Last night was crazy,  
and today it's headin' in.  
Did you really mean it  
and could you say it again?  
Oh, oh, even if you just say it over the phone.  
(Come on, ring ring ring ring)

Love makes me crazy,  
restless, dumb, and paranoid. (Uh yeah)  
But I'll take a chance on us  
and hope you don't destroy my heart.  
Just give me one guarantee,  
I'm the only girl you see.  
Whatcha say, boy?

Edward:  
You're my only shorty,  
You're my only shorty, yee yee yee yee yee.  
I'm tellin' you the truth,  
girl, it's only you.  
You're my only  
you're my only  
you're my only one and only.

You're my only shorty,  
(Bella: Am I your only shorty?)  
You're my only shorty, yee yee yee yee yee.  
(Bella: Am I your only shorty?)  
I'm tellin' you the truth, (Ohh)  
girl, it's only you. (Whoahh)  
You're my only  
you're my only  
(Bella: Am I your only shorty?)  
you're my only one and only.

Rosalie:  
Every day and night  
you've got an open invitation. Ohh  
As long as I'm your one and only destination.  
Fly with me,  
I'll be your fantasy. (Whoahh)

You're in demand,  
but baby, baby so am I.  
But if you're weak and try to sneak,  
I'll have to tell you bye-bye.  
Imma put you on the spot,  
am I your only girl tonight?  
What ya say, boy? (Yull)

Emmet:  
You're my only shorty,  
You're my only shorty, yee yee yee yee yee.  
Am i onlyyy  
I'm tellin' you the truth,  
girl, it's only you.  
You're my only  
you're my only  
(Demi: Am I your one and only?)  
you're my only one and only.

You're my only shorty,  
(Rosalie: Am I your only shorty?)  
You're my only shorty, yee yee yee yee yee.  
(Rosalie: Am I your only shorty?)  
I'm tellin' you the truth, (Ohh)  
girl, it's only you. (Whoahh)  
You're my only  
you're my only  
(Rosalie: Am I your only shorty?)  
you're my only one and only.

Alice:  
Please, make it  
Please, give me  
All your retention (Save uss)  
Don't let my heart go seek in no other direction (Yeahhh)  
I gotta be the only one for your affection yeah yeah  
(Jasper: Oh yeah, baby girl,  
did I mention?)

You're my only shorty,  
(Alice: Am I your only shorty?)  
You're my only shorty, yee yee yee yee yee.  
(Alice: Baby, come clean!)  
I'm tellin' you the truth, (Ohh)  
girl, it's only you. (Whoahh)  
You're my only  
you're my only  
(Alice: Am I your only shorty?)  
you're my only one and only.

You're my only shorty,  
(Alice: Am I your only shorty?)  
You're my only shawty, yee yee yee yee yee.  
(Alice: Am I your only shorty?)  
I'm tellin' you the truth, (Ohh)  
girl, it's only you. (Whoahh)  
You're my only  
you're my only  
(Alice: Am I your only shorty?)  
you're my only one and only.

Chicas:  
Am I your only?  
Am I your only?  
Tell me, am I your only shorty?  
(Chicos: Yes, you are.)  
Why won't you say that  
(Chicos: Yes, you are.)  
I am your only shorty?

-¿saben que?-Alice puso cara seria, por favor que nos haya salido bien- ¡nos salio genial! Quedo súper la canción, no pensé que iba salir tan bien.

-chicos, denme 5. –dijo Emmet super feliz. Fuimos y chocamos nuestras manos.

Cuando terminas unas canción es una gran satisfacción, por que sabes que millones de personas allá afuera pronto escucharon lo que grabaste para ellos. Se siente genial. Cuando Jessica tomo la decisión de irse fue lo mejor. Por que gracias a ella yo estoy aquí. Rodeada de amigos que me quieren mucho, el mejor que pude haber tenido, y una carrera que va para más.

* * *

**entonces que? les gusto que haya puesto esta cancion? **

**mas bien, ¿les gusto el capitulo? **

**se que no me merezco reviews por haberlas dejado tanto, pero aun asi, quiero saber que les parecio.**

**por ciero, actualizare cada sabado. :) Lo siento si no les gusta que actualice cada sabado, tal vez se acostumbraron al ritmo anterior. Pero ahorita no puedo. :(**

**Me tengo que ir. tengo que hacer tarea. :(**

**espero verlas pronto!**

**W.L:Candy1928**

**P.D: ¡Cada vez amo mas divergente! (si quieren el libro en PDF, mandenme en un PM su correo y con gusto se los mando) **

**P.D2: que tengan lindo fin de semana!**


	21. Problemas

**_el correo! _**

**_oh, si. ya llego su nuevo capitulo. ¿estan emocionadas? _**

**_les va parece un poquito corto este cap. pero asi lo hice originalmente. Espero que les guste. Por cierto habrá más drama. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes que reconozcan son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es solo mía. :)_**

**_I hope you like it:_**

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Los otros cuatro se despidieron de nosotros y se fueron._

_Entonces….._

* * *

Capitulo 21-. Problemas

**Rosaliepov**

Sonó el celular de emmet, espero que no sea nada algo que lo comprometa, porque no he pasado nada de tiempo con él, hasta me siento sola.

-¡wow! ¡¿Enserio?!- Emmet hablando por celular. -¡voy enseguida a tu casa!

Oh oh….definitivamente es algo que lo va comprometer esta noche.

-rose…..-lo interrumpí

-no me digas, es algo en lo que te invitaron, ¿no?-pregunte

-¿acaso lees mentes?

-no, y ¿se puede saber a qué te invitaron?

-al juego de los mariners*, vienen a¡ port ángeles! ¡wow!, tengo que ir.

-y ¿yo qué?

-rose, por fa….

-no nada. No estuve hoy contigo, y quiero estar contigo. No he tenido tiempo de darte un beso sin que nos interrumpan, o de decirte te amo sin que Rob nos hable. Me empiezo a harte de esto. Solo quiero estar contigo.

-rose…prometo que no va volver a pasar, solo déjame ir.

-no soy tu mama para decirte si vas o no. Decide tú. Pero espero no ser menos importante que un estúpido juego.-dije

Y de ahí nadie dijo nada. Llegamos a la casa en poco tiempo, me baje y me fui directo a la cocina por un vaso de agua. En eso escuche el cerrar de la puerta de la entrada. No le di importancia, Salí de la cocina y cuando llegue a la habitación no vi a emmet en ninguna parte. Lo busque por toda la casa y no lo encontré.

-excelente. Soy menos importante que un ¡juego de beisbol!-dije para misma

Fui a la sala y me senté sin hacer nada, miraba una foto donde estábamos emmet, Alice, jasper y Edward sentados en el pasto de algún parque. Esa foto nos las habíamos tomado antes de que bella se uniera a nosotros, más bien antes de que tuviéramos planeado lo del grupo. Éramos unos niños.

Entonces escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta, imaginaba que emmet se había arrepentido y volviera a mí. Me pare a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrí vi que no era emmet, era un tipo que desconocía, el era como de mi estatura, aproximadamente tendría como unos 25, tenía el cabello rubio amarrado por una coleta, y es que lo tenía un poco largo

-hola, me llamo james, tu deberías se Rosalie, o ¿no?-pregunto james

-si, pero ¿que se te ofrece?

-vine porque me interesas

-lo siento pero ya estoy comprometida…-el me interrumpió

-pero no de esa forma, sino de otra.

Enseguida el me beso, yo quise detener el beso pero su agarre era bastante fuerte. Tanto que me lastimaba.

-¡¿qué te pasa?!-dije cuando me libere de su agarre

-ya te dije, me interesas.

Enseguida me alarme, el me quería en otra forma. Reaccione y quise cerrar la puerta pero él me detuvo, me tomo de lo brazos. Y después me empujo hacia un sillón. Una vez haciendo eso el se colocó arriba de mi. Y enseguida me empezó a besar. Sentía sus asquerosos besos en mi cuello. Luchaba por irme o por pegarle, pero era tan fuerte su agarre que no podía irme.

A continuación la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al que la abrió. Y nada más ni menos fue emmet quien la abrió. El solo se quedo quieto donde estaba.

-¿quieres decirme que esto Rosalie?-pregunto muy serio.

* * *

**saben, ya me hice adicta en dejarlas en suspenso, creanme. Pero no sera asi por mucho. (creo que es ultimo drama, no se)**

**¿que les parecio? ¿bueno o muy malo? **

**y si esta muy corto para lo que siempre le doy, pero pues hay que descansar de que siempre les doy capitulo largos. Aunque nunca me han gustado lo capitulos cortos. **

**¡ES PUENTE! :) el siguiente capitulo ya lo edite, y lo subiré el lunes. ya que no tengo clases. :) ¡oh si! y pues veren el proximo muy pronto.**

**¿hay alguna fan de Divergente aqui? Si la hay bueno tenemos Noticias: ¡ya tenemos a nuestro Cuatro/Tobias! ¡yay! Theo James interpretará a Cuatro/Tobias. ¡soy tan feliz hoy! :) (si no conoces Divergente ignora este mensaje) **

**Bueno las dejo. Se cuidan.**

**W.L:Candy1928**


	22. Volviendo a casa

**lo prometido es deuda. les dije que les iba a dar el capitulo 22 hoy, y pues aqui lo tienen. :)**

**creo que ya no hay mas drama, pero igual ya van quedando poquitos capitulos.. :´( **

**¡quedan 4 capítulos! saben lo triste que estoy... :( . Pero creo que voy a escribir 2 outtakes para algun capitulo, pero aun lo sigo pensando. :)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyes, y la historia es solo mía. :)**

**Disfruten:**

* * *

Capitulo 22.- volviendo a casa

**Rosaliepov:**

Me quede helada cuando vi que emmet había llegado, y luego para rematarla James estaba encima de mí. ¡Excelente! (nótese el sarcasmo)

-¿me vas a explicar si o no?-pregunto de nuevo emmet

James se había detenido por que Emmet llego y aflojo su agarre contra mí, entonces aproveche y lance a james de un lado y me fui con emmet.

-emmet esto no es lo que parece. por favor, créeme-dije desesperada

-pues eso no es lo que vi.-dijo

-amor…por favor créeme. Necesito que me creas, yo no conozco a este tipo-dije

-no me digas amor.

-por favor créeme, yo ni sabía que James iba hacer esto- oh no….metí la pata!

-dijiste que no lo conocías. Sabes que olvídalo, que disfrutes tu noches y las demás con James, aquí se acabo todo.-diciendo eso emmet salió por la misma puerta por donde entro.

Me sentía horrible, en unos segundos mi vida cambio demasiado, dio un giro de 360º, atrás estaba James con una sonrisa sonriente, yo no le veo la felicidad en este asunto.

-y ¿tu de que te ríes idiota?-pregunte

-ups…se arruino tu relación-dijo

-sabes que ya es hora de que te largues. Te me vas yendo.-saque a James de al casa- No te quiero volver a ver, por tu culpa mi vida se destrozo!-entonces una lagrima empezó a caer- hiciste añicos mi vida perfecta. ¡Lárgate! Si no te vas llamare a la policía y hare que te refundan en la cárcel. ¡No te metas conmigo!-cerré la puerta de un portazo y de inmediato cai de rodillas.

Empecé a llorar como si mi mismo padre se hubiera muerto. Pero mi padre no se murió sino se fue el amor de mi vida. Se fue la persona con la que mi iba casar, con la que deposite todos y cada y uno de mis sueños, se fue la persona que yo amaba.

No sabia como desahogarme, pero no me podía quedar aquí en mi casa, así que decidí salir e irme a la casa de bella. No estaba muy lejos su casa así que llegue muy rápido, aunque me daba pena molestar otra vez, pues ya era de madrugada. Pero era obvio que no podía quedarme en mi casa sola. Podía hacer cualquier estupidez. Sali de mi auto y toque la puerta de la casa de bella. Pasaron minutos hasta que se encendieron las luces de la sala. Y bella abría la puerta. Como era de esperar estaba en pijama, y Edward estaba al lado suyo.

-ro..rosalie?-pregunto bella un poco adormilada.

-si, perdón por molestar a esta horas.

-¿por que lloras?- esta vez pregunto Ed.

-historia larga.-conteste

-pero pasa, no te quedes ahí. Entra-dije bella, entre y escuche que alguno de los dos cerraba la puerta.

-dime que paso-dijo bella

-es que..-me interrumpió un teléfono

Edward lo contesto, no tardo mucho hablando. Hasta que por fin termino, se dirigió hacia mí.

-ya se lo que paso.

-¿qué paso?-pregunto bells mirándolo

-al parecer emmet encontró a rosalie con un tipo en una posición no muy bonita.-dijo ed

-pero enserio yo no lo hice, después de que emmet se fue a un partido de no sé qué, llamaron a la puerta y ese tipo entro y se me encimo. Pero yo no quería hacerlo, ahora Emmet ¡me dejo!-empecé a llorar otra vez.- ¡casi me violan!

-tranquila rose, ya verás que todo volverá a como era antes-dijo bells.

-¿cómo voy a estar tranquila?, si ¡Emmet me dejo! ¡Todo por ese idiota!

-recuerda que yo pase por lo mismo.-dijo bella

-Bella voy a casa de Jasper. Me necesitan, llego Emmet ahí por la misma situación.-dijo ed

-¡Emmet!-me dolía volver a recordar ese nombre.

-¡Edward! Shhhh….está bien vete es por una buena causa-dijo bells

En eso escuche el sonar del la puerta cerrar.

**Bellapov**

-hola bella, hola rose-dijo Alice, quien acaba de llegar cuando se fue Edward

Rose se volteo hacia donde estaba Alice y se abalanzo sobre ella. Entonces Alice me hecho una mirada de: ¿que paso?

yo le devolví una de: luego te cuento.

-¡Alice! Mi vida se hecho a perder- dijo rose entre lagrimas.

-rose ven, siéntate.-dijo Alice, esta se sentó en el mismo sillón donde yo estaba.-a ver preciosa cuéntame lo que paso, porque jazz me dijo que viniera aquí. Cuéntame

-es…es que em…Emmet se fuu…ee- interrumpí a rose porque Alice no le estaba entendiendo nada

-es que emmet se fue a un partido de no sé qué, y rose se quedo sola entonces llego un tipo a su casa y pues emmet los encontró en un momento no muy placentero.

-ohh…entendí, entonces ¿qué vamos hacer?, espero que de esto no se entere nadie, porque si no otro sermón que nos dará Rob.-dijo Alice

-¿pues qué hacemos?-pregunte

-pues mira lo mejor será darles un día distanciados, pero si publican cosas de eso hay que reconciliarlos lo más pronto posibles, peor si no les daremos un día, para que se relajen y después veremos la manera de volverlos a juntar. ¿Les parece?-pregunto Alice

Rose y yo asentimos, las tres estábamos demasiado cansadas así que fui por una almohadas y cobijas para dormirnos en la sala ya que no las demás no se querían mover.

**Un día después…**

Las cosas no cambiaron hace un día, no habían publicado nada de rose y el chico llamado James, bueno eso me dijo rose. Rosalie se calmo un poco, pero a veces le agarraban sus ataques de llorar y pues ni modos, Alice se quedo con nosotros y los chicos igual se quedaron con emmet. Ayer Edward me hablo para ver como estábamos y como nos había ido, igualmente le conté l plan que teníamos. Y pues hoy era hora de que emmet y rose volvieran….bueno o eso planeamos.

Estaba en mi cuarto cambiándome de ropa para ir a la casa de emmet y rose, ahí se supone que será el lugar de encuentro, me cambie y salí de la habitación para encontrarme con las demás que ya me estaban esperando, y es porque me bañe muy tarde.

-¿lista rose?-pregunto Alice

-no mucho-contesto

-bueno ¡vamos!-Alice y su entusiasmo

Salimos de la casa y las tres nos fuimos en el porshe de Alice. Como Alice conduce como loca llegamos antes, los chicos no habían llegado, y eso era una ventaja para nosotras. Por qué tratábamos de calmar a rosalie, estaba tan nerviosa.

Pasaron unos minutos y el auto de Edward llego a su destino. Rosalie se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, tuvimos que darle una cachetada para que se tranquilizara. Nosotras estábamos en la cocina cuando la puerta principal se abrió, yo asome mi cabeza y vi que todos estaban ahí.

Corrí hacia Edward, hace mucho que no lo veía.

-hola-dije entusiasmada

-hola mi bella dama-contesto el

Es por eso que amo a este hombre.

-¡BELLA! ¡Ven para acá!-grito Alice que estaba en la cocina.

-discúlpame, ahorita regreso-le dije a Edward.

Corrí hacia la cocina. Y me encontré con Alice y rosalie

-Rosalie, ya llego, tranquila. Por favor, solo queremos arreglar esto.-le dije

-estoy lista, quiero recuperar lo que me pertenece.

-¡esa es la actitud!-dijo Alice.

-entonces ¿dónde dejamos que hablen?-le pregunte a Alice

-está bien el a sala, mientras nosotros y los chicos estamos pasando tiempo de caridad-Alice dijo.

Asentí. Salí de la cocina y fui con los demás.

-okey, emmet quédate aquí, disfruta. Y ustedes dos-dije agarrando a jasper y Edward del brazo-se vienen conmigo y Alice.

Llegue a la cocina con Jasper y Edward. Rosalie se veía mas serena que antes.

-bueno rosalie, te puedes ir a la sala, buena suerte-dije

-vamos hermanita tu puedes, se que lo harás.-dijo jasper.

Rosalie asintió y salió de la cocina.

**Rosaliepov**

Salí de la cocina con mucha motivación, iría a recuperar lo que era mío.

Solo unos cuantos pasos mas y llegaba con emmet.

-hola-dije cuando llegue

-hola, rosalie.

-tenemos que hablar

-¿de qué? Ya lo dejaste todo muy claro, rosalie

-pero no fue lo que veías, si quieres te lo explico todo.-dije

-no quiero que me expliques nada.

-solo escúchame. Te pareces a bella cuando ella no quería escuchar nada de lo que le decía Edward. Solo escúchame.

El suspiro -adelante.

-bien, cuando te fuiste, yo me quede en la sala, después alguien toco la puerta y la fui a abrir, el que tocaba la puerta era el mismo tipo que viste encimado de mi. El me lanzo al sofá y pues no pasó nada, por que llegaste tu. Pero yo no quería hacerlo.-dije llorando- me quería salir de su agarre pero era demasiado fuerte. Si no hubieras llegado, hubiera pasado algo feo.

-¿eso fue lo que paso? ¿no te hizo nada malo, verdad?

-si!, ¿que parte no entiendes?

-la parte de cómo pude ser tan tonto por no creerte, y como es que sigo aquí sentado, cuando podría ir a golpear a ese tal "James".

-no lo hagas. No vayas tras el. No me hizo nada, pero no queremos armar un escándalo. ¿Entonces me perdonas?

-no tengo nada que perdonarte, tu deberías disculparme a mí. Solo quiero que estés conmigo de nuevo.-dijo el

Solo basto con que me levantara del sillón y me fuera con él, cuando llegue a él solo me entregue a sus brazos. Estaba en mi lugar feliz otra vez.

Mi lugar feliz era junto con Emmet.

* * *

**muy meloso, lo se. :)**

**¿les gusto? o mas o menos. **

**por cierto alguien va a aparecer en esta historia... ¡Adivinen! **

**Gracias por sus reviews; y sean bienvenidas: Patito Pattz y alezzita123. Gracias por agregar esta historia a sus favoritas.**

**bueno las veo pronto! :p**

**W.L:Candy1928**


	23. Inesperado

**¡Hola! ¿como estan? ¿ya salieron de vacaciones? Yo ya, y ya termine mis examanes. ¡soy libre! (por las proximas 2 semanas)**

**Como hoy es sabado, les traje el nuevo capitulo, y está bueno. **

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight no son mios, son de la señora Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es mía.**

******¿a que les suena "inesperado?**

* * *

Capitulo 23.- Inesperado

**Edwardpov**

Después de ese problema de Rosalie y mi hermano emmet, todo estaba en calma. Lo que me sorprendió fue que no publicaron ninguna foto o dieran un comunicado a la prensa o peor…..a los fans. Todo el mundo estaba en completa calma. Menos un problema que cargar, porque aun teníamos que hacer la grabaciones de las últimas canciones para nuestro segundo disco. Las grabaciones las pospusimos hasta que este asunto se arreglara.

Ese mismo día todos regresamos a nuestras respectivas casas.

**Un día después…..**

Unos diminutos rayos de sol me despertaron, cosa rara por que casi nunca sale el sol en Forks. Me di cuenta que bella me estaba abrazando, aunque ella estaba dormida, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Lentamente deposite un beso en su frente, y al instante se despertó.

-¿estabas dormida?-pregunte

-no-contesto-sabes hay que apurarnos, tenemos que ir a grabar las demás canciones, y pues no creo que tengamos otro día a solas. Porque ya mero se lanza el disco, vamos a tener firmas, invitaciones a programas, tenemos la gira y muchas….-la detuve

-shhh… disfrutemos este tiempo. Que pude ser el último en mucho tiempo.-dije

Pero no duro mucho el tiempo a solas, por que el celular de bella sonó.

-¡ugh! ¡¿Por qué suenas ahorita?!-dijo bella

Bella agarro su celular aun sonando y contesto.

-¿hola?

Nada

-claro que no lo hemos olvidado

Otra vez nada

-claro, ya vamos para allá.

Bella corto la llamada y se paro rápidamente

-¿qué paso?-pregunte

-pasa que rob me llamo para ver si habíamos olvidado lo de las grabaciones. Y pues me apuro. Tenemos que estar ahí lo más pronto posible.

-ohhh…eso significa que termino el tiempo a solas.-dije de mala gana

-si….pero mientras más rápido te metas a bañar, mas rápido terminaremos esto.

Me pare de la cama y fui al baño a ducharme. No tarde mucho en salir. Cuando Salí a bella viendo el ropero.

Al instante que se metió al baño yo me empecé a cambiar, me puse unos pantalones negros y una blusa azul. Me vestí como normalmente lo hacía. Salí del cuarto para darle algo de privacidad a bella.

**30 minutos después….**

Después de esperar media hora en la sala apareció bella. Ella se había vestido con un blusón azul con unas rayitas delgadas de color café o marrón, igual se puso unos leggins negros y unos botines son tacón.

-¿lista?-pregunte

-si, muy lista.-dijo con una sonrisa, me dio un leve beso en los labios. Y después se fue hacia la puerta. Yo la seguí, salimos de la casa y salimos en al auto hacia los estudios de grabación de Columbia a records, los estudios estaban un poco alejado de forks, ya que estaban en Port Ángeles.

Cuando llegamos encontramos, encontramos a los demás ahí, rose y emmet estaban brazados. Alice estaba en su blackberrry y jasper estaba viendo al cielo.

-¡hola tortolos!-dijo eso Emmet

-hola Emmet y hola a todos-dijo bella

-bueno, ¿están listos para quedarse un buen rato grabando?-pregunto Alice

-más o menos-dijimos coordinados los demás

-bien…¡vamos!-dijo muy entusiasta Alice

Todos los demás seguimos a Alice, caminamos hacia donde nos esperaba rob.

-chicos-dijo rob-me alegra verlos.

-igual a nosotros-dijo rosalie

-¿por qué no vinieron ayer?

-por…..larga historia, ahora si podemos ir a grabar y terminar de una vez con esto.-dijo rosalie

-bueno después me cuentan, ahora síganme

Esta vez seguimos a rob y este nos metió al cuarto de grabación. Primero estaba la cabina donde controlaban los botones (no pregunten de que son, son demasiados), y enseguida había una puerta de madera que conducía a otro cuarto más amplio donde ahí se grababa todo.

-bueno chicos, ya han hecho esto muchas veces, asi que adelante, hagan magia.-dijo rob. Este se coloco al lado de un tipo de pelo rizado que estaba sentado revisando si estaban bien los botoncitos.

-¿Alice traes las canciones?-pregunte

-¡claro! ¿Qué clase de hermana, crees que soy?-pregunto la aludida

-solo preguntaba-dije

Alice le dio las pistas grabadas a Rob

-chicos a sus posiciones-dijo rob desde un micrófono.

-¿cuál primero?-pregunto jasper

-sugiero la de my love, la verdad ¡me encanto!, ¿están de acuerdo?-pregunto Alice

Emmet, rosalie y jasper asintieron

-Entonces será la de My love-dijo Alice

Bella se coloco en el "micrófono pop-filter"* ella inhalo fuertemente, yo me coloque en el piano, piano que igual tenía un "micrófono condensador"*.

Rob nos dio la señal de empezar, como los demás no eran esenciales en esta canción ellos salieron a la cabina. Y todos nos observaban.

Empecé a tocar el piano, solo me guiaba por la melodía y la hermosa voz de bella.

Cuando termino la canción, los de la cabina que estaba escuchando la canción, tenían una sonrisa dibujada en la cara y otros aplaudían.

Rob entro a la cabina de grabación.

-chicos, me encanto la canción, definitivamente será un éxito.-dijo- bueno ahora falta….¿cuál era la otra?

-you´re my only shorty-dijo Rosalie entrando a la cabina de grabación.

-bien, pues es la ultima y se pueden ir.-rob se fue de la cabina de grabación y se fue a la otra cabina.

-bien, es la ultima y nos vamos-dijo rosalie

**Rosaliepov**

You´re my only shorty era la última canción que íbamos a grabar para el disco. En esta todos íbamos a cantar, aunque iban a modificar un poco el volumen de la voz de Alice y la mía, no importaba, formaba parte de otra canción. Y eso era mas que suficiente.

Rob otra vez dio la indicación de que poníamos empezar a cantar.

Sonó el teclado de Edward, la batería de emmet, y la guitarra de jasper. Y después seguíamos nosotras.

Pero no siempre es como uno quiere que salga las cosas, en esta nos demoramos más por que como ya nos queríamos ir estábamos distraídos. Rob nos llamaba la atención y volvía a poner la pista. Y una vez más nos poníamos nuestros micrófonos y escuchábamos la pista.

Termino la canción, y yo tenía una sonrisa. La verdad es que me gusto la canción, y mas con el toque de la voz de bella. Ella tenía una verdadera voz, es cierto que igual era soprano*, eso hacía que su voz fuera fenomenal.

-¡wow! Me encanto la canción, va ser la principal, la lanzaremos antes de que salga el disco. Será un éxito. Bueno ya se pueden ir. Voy a ir a ver lo de las canciones, la iré a ver como quedaron. –diciendo eso Rob se fue. –luego los llamo.

-¡abrazo grupal!-grito Emmet

Los demás nos quedamos mirando.

-¡abrazo grupal!-gritamos los demás

El abrazo duro mucho, cuando nos separamos fuimos a la cabina de controles, entonces Bella hablo

-¡wow! Es el primer disco que grabo con ustedes, todo sucedió tan rápido. Que a veces pienso que esto es un sueño. ¿Cómo fue que paso todo esto?

De pronto la puerta del lugar de grabación se abrió. Dejando ver al que la abrió. Y nada mas ni nada menos era Jessica quien apareció.

-¿Jessica?-pregunto Jasper

-así es la misma Jessica. La que ustedes echaron de este grupo.

Esta vez si se paso, aparte de que nos hizo muchas cosas cuando aun no teníamos fama, se va y ahora nos dice que nosotros la corrimos a ella

-mira Jessica, nosotros no te corrimos-decidido ya estaba enojada-….tú te fuiste por tu propia voluntad. Tú nos dejaste ahí tirados. ¡Así que no te hagas que nosotros te corrimos!

-tranquila princesita, es cierto, yo misma me fui, porque no le veía futuro a esto.

Y me decía a mi princesa, ella era más vanidosa que yo, solo importaba ella y solo ella. Ella era todo su mundo.

-¿Jessica que viniste a hacer aquí?-pregunto Edward

-me canse de impedir que se separaran, así que vine a recuperar mi lugar.

-¿impedir?-pregunto emmet

-así es impedir, yo hice que Edward y esta de aquí-dijo Jessica mirando a bella-pelearan, yo mande a James para que tu-esta vez me miro a mi- emmet pelearan. Pero veo que son muy fuertes. Así que, me canse de los planes, mejor decidí venir personalmente.

-en primera, no me vuelvas a llamar " esta cosa de aquí", en segunda si somos muy unidos como para terminar con este grupo por esas peleas, y tercera, si no me equivoco ya no tienes lugar aquí, porque tu lugar lo ocupe yo, y soy mejor que tu-le dijo bella a Jessica

Todos nos sorprendimos de que bella le hablara así a Jessica. Al parecer reacciono mucho cuando la llamo "esta cosa de aquí".

-mira "bella", eso ya lo veremos, yo vine aquí a recuperar MI lugar.

-pues, lastima yo llegue aquí para quedarme, y relleno mejor tu lugar aquí.

Bella y Jessica se miraron en una forma retadora y furiosa a la vez. Jessica salió por la misma puerta que entro hace rato.

-¡wow!, no sabía que te defendieras de ese modo, Bella-dijo emmet

-cuando me hacen enojar, lo hacen. -Respondió Bella

* * *

**¿que pensaron que era el capítulo? ¿que se iba a agrandar la familia? Pues no, aun no. **

**¿les gusto el capítulo?**

**use unas palabras raras por ahi, las palabras tienen (*) y las voy a poner aqui abajo.**

***Micrófono pop-filter: es un micrfono que se usa solo para estudios de grabacion, y sirve para reducir o eliminar sonidos causados por el impacto mecanico o por el movimiento del aire en el micrófono mientras se habla o canta. La forma es un micrófono y tiene como un "malla" en forma de circulo. (creo que los han visto)**

***Micrófono condensador: micrófono unidireccional de alta calidad, diseñado para televisión, radio, refuerzo de sonido y grabaciones de estudio. Su amplia respuesta de frecuencia, características de bajo ruido y baja susceptibilidad a las frecuencias de radio lo han convertido en un estándar para aplicaciones relacionadas con instrumentos acústicos, especialmente guitarra, piano y platillos.**

***Soprano(a):es el término musical con el que se denomina en español a la voz más aguda de entre las que forman el registro vocal humano o, por extensión, la voz más aguda de la armonía. Un ejemplo de una cantante soprano: Demi Lovato**

**¿les quedo mas claro? Investigue todo esto.**

**Espero verlas pronto, y espero sus reviews igual. :)**

**Cuidense y pasensela bien.**

**W.L:Candy1928**


	24. Peleando

**¡Chicas! ¡SOLO TRES CAPITULOS! Esta historia va dando sus ultimas, solo quedan tres capitulos. :/ ¡NOOO!**

**(recuperandose)**

**¡Okey! Ya tienen su capítulo 24. ¡les prometo que es el último drama en la historia! (bueno ni le quedan tantos capitulos como para tener mas drama)**

**¿como les va en estas vacaciones de Semana Santa? ¿bien? ¿parecen camarones de tanto sol? Bueno dejenme decirles que yo no sali de vacaciones. :( En lugar de eso me despertaba tarde. Esto es la gloria. **

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia yo misma la escribí. **

**¡ENJOY!**

* * *

Capitulo 24-. Peleando

**Bellapov**

-bella cálmate-dijo emmet

-¡es que no me puedo calmar!-dije

-bella, cálmate, ¿si? No va pasar nada-dijo rosalie

-¿y tu como sabes eso?-pregunte

-solo vino para…-no deje terminar a Rose

-tal vez vino para robarme más que su antiguo puesto.

-Bella, si te refieres a Edward, no vino por eso.-dijo rose

-de hecho Jessica nunca estuvo interesada en Edward.-dijo Alice

-todo el mundo puede cambiar de opinión-dije

-bueno, mira cálmate, no ganas nada estando así-dijo Alice

De pronto puede pensar más claro. Los celos me consumían.

-es cierto, lo siento chicos, estaba muy alterada.

-no hay cuidado, Edward solo tiene ojos para una, para ti.-dijo rose

-gracias, gracias a todos por su apoyo. Pero ya me tengo que ir-dije

-Claro, luego nos vemos-dijo Alice

-adiós Bella-ese fue jasper

-adiós chicos se cuidan-me despedí de todos y me fui a mi Audi

**Jessicapov**

¡Mugre estúpida bella!, ¡la odio!

Pero eso si me la pagar, hare hasta lo último que tenga en mis manos para separar a Bella de Edward y separar de unos vez a "The Cullens".

Y porque quiero separar a Edward de bella….simple…¡YO LO AMO!, lo ame en secreto cuando estuve en el grupo, le di muestras mientras de cariño indirectamente, pero el muy bobo no las capto. ¡Y ahora hare lo que sea para que el sea mío!

**Bellapov**

Llegue a mi casa y no había nadie, porque Rob le dijo a Edward que se quedara con él en el estudio de grabación, cuando llegue a la puerta de mi casa, la abrí y deje mis cosas botadas en el sillón de la sala y me fui a mi cuarto. La verdad había sido un día agotador, en primera por que había grabado dos canciones, y en segunda Jessica había aparecido, según ella quería de vuelta su antiguo puesto. Pero yo sabía que ella quería más que antiguo puesto. Ella quería a MI Edward… pero no permitiría que esa Jessica se quedara con Edward, con el amor de mi vida.

Como que me llamo Bella Swan no permitiré que Jessica se quede con Edward.

**Edwardpov**

Iba caminando por el estacionamiento del estudio de grabación, ya que Rob me dijo que me quedara con él , para arreglar unas cosas de las canciones, pero nada del otro mundo.

En fin, caminaba por el estacionamiento, cuando alguien me apareció de la nada, asustándome. Y la que me asusto, era Jessica

-¡Hola Eddie!-dijo ella

-Hola Jessica, y por favor llámame Edward, no Eddie.-dije amablemente

-Pero te gustaba que te digiera así

-De hecho nunca me gusto, tu y Emmet eran los únicos que me decían así, pero nunca me gusto ese "nombre"

-Ohhh….bueno. ¿Por qué estas tan solito? ¿Bellita te dejo?-cuando dijo el nombre de bella, lo hizo con una mueca de que no agrado.

-Rob me dijo que me quedara aquí. Pero me das permiso que ya me voy-dijo cortésmente ya que me tenía una especie de cárcel, ya que me acorralaba con sus brazos.

-No te vayas. Vamos a otra parte-dijo ella

-Lo siento Jessica, pero me tengo que ir, voy a ver a Bella

-Si claro, Bella…pero antes…..-ella se detuvo abruptamente y me robo un beso.

Pero lo que no sabía es que tenía un celular que nos tomo una foto, besándonos. ¡Otra vez no! Ya me paso una vez y no fue muy bonito que digamos.

-Jessica ¡¿que fue eso?!

-Un beso ¿no te gusto?-dijo con una sonrisa

-No, ¿porque tomaste una foto?

-¡La quiera de recuerdo!

-Dime que no se la vas a mandar a nadie. Por favor

-no prometo nada. Pero si me haces un favor, puede que no la mande.-esto era chantaje

-¿Qué cosa quieres?

-Quiero…..quiero que dejes a bella.

-¿Qué?

-Es simple, deja a Bella.

-No puedo hacer eso. Jessica ¿Qué cosa ganas metiéndote en nuestras vidas? Si te fuste es tu problema, no nuestro, ni mío. ¡Así que déjanos en paz!

-Temo que eso no se podrá, y como venganza enviare la foto- ella agarro su celular y empezó a apretar unas teclas. No dejaría que mandara esa foto.

Logre quitarle el celular de las manos, y lo tire lejos, me imagino que se rompió.

-Fue demasiado tarde Edward, la mande….y por cierto me debes un celular nuevo.- ella se fue alejando de mi- y te amo Eddie!- diciendo eso se subió un auto y se fue.

Fuck! Mando la foto, otra vez no. Corrí hacia mi auto y conduje hacia la casa.

* * *

**¡Jessica volvio a hacer de las suyas! ¿que pasará? :p**

**Tal vez actualice en esta semana ya que no tengo nada que hacer. Por cierto, ¿ya vieron la pelicula de Percy Jackson y el Ladron del Rayo? (creo que estoy un poquito atrasada) No soy muy fanatica de la mitología griega, pero esta película la AME. Mas por el guapo de Logan Lerman. **

**¿ya han leido los libros? ¿los recomiendan? **

**Las dejo, se cuidan mucho y espero verlas pronto!**

**W.L:Candy1928**


	25. Es mío

**¡solo dos capítulos! ¡oh! **

**Como les dije en el capítlo anterior actualize esta semana por que no tengo clases! Pero como el lunes entro otra vez, pues se actualizara esta historia cada sabado. y creo que si voy a hacer los outtakes que les dije. ya los tengo en mente. :)**

**Okey...**

**Disclaimer: La historia es propiedad mía, las personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**¡enjoy!**

* * *

En el capitulo anterior….

_-Fue demasiado tarde Edward, la mande….y por cierto me debes un celular nuevo.- ella se fue alejando de mi- y te amo Eddie!- diciendo eso se subió un auto y se fue._

_Fuck! Mando la foto, otra vez no. Corrí hacia mi auto y conduje hacia la casa._

* * *

Capítulo 25.- Es mío

**Bellapov**

Estaba tirada ahí en la blanca y enorme cama cuando de repente sonó mi celular, lo vi y era un mensaje, de un número que ni conocía. En fin abrí el nuevo mensaje, y vi una foto muy parecida a la que vi hace mucho. Era una foto donde Jessica y Edward se estaban besando.

-Lo sabía… ¡Sabia que algo así iba pasar!-me grite a mí misma

Estaba alterada, mis nervios y mis celos estaban en punta….

_Inhala _

_Exhala_

_Inhala _

_Exhala_

Me repetía a mi misma esta, para tranquilizarme. Y empecé a pensar claramente. Y a enumerar las cosas de las que estaba segura.

1-. Jessica era una zorra

2-. Jessica era una zorra

3-. Jessica era una zorra

4-. ¡Jessica quería quitarme a Edward!

Salí rápidamente de mi cuarto, obviamente con el celular en la mano, por si alguien mas me hablaba. Casi casi me caigo cuando cruce corriendo la sala. Llegue a la puerta principal, y me encontré que Edward estaba llegando….pero no me iba detener. Le deje la puerta abierta a Edward y me fui a subir a mi coche.

Edward se me quedo mirando cuando Salí así, pero no me importo. Iba resolver unas cosas por ahí.

**Edwardpov**

Cuando llegue a la casa, iba nervioso y preocupado, pero cuando llegue vi a bella saliendo rápidamente de la casa, ella no se detuvo, ni siquiera cerró la puerta, rápidamente se subió a su coche y se fue. Yo sabía lo que estaba pasando, o al menos eso pensaba que fuera. De seguro era esa bendita foto que envió Jessica.

Sin pensarlo baje del auto, cerré la puerta de la casa y me metí de nuevo al coche y trate de seguir el auto de bella.

**Bellapov**

Conduje como loca por la calles de Forks, mi destino era los estudios de grabación, cuando llegue me estacione y me baje lo más rápido que pude. Entre y le sonreí a los que me saludaban o algo así, en una de esas vi a rob en un pasillo hablando con alguien que ni conocía.

-perdón-le dije al tipo que hablaba con rob-hola…

-hola bella, ¿que puedo hacer por ti?

-¿sabes donde se queda Jessica?

-si

-¿dime donde esta?-pregunte

-en el hotel principal de Forks…el hotel victoria…¿pero para que la quieres?

-para nada…-me aleje corriendo de ahí-¡por cierto gracias!-le grite desde lejos a rob

Una vez que supe donde estaba la tal Jessica, me subí a mi coche otra vez y la fui a buscar.

Pasaron como 20 minutos para que llegara al hotel donde se hospeda Jessica. Cuando llegue me estacione y baje del auto. Justo en el momento en el que me baje del coche vi pasar a Jessica.

Genial ¡me ahorro el trabajo de buscarla!

-¡Jessica!-le grite

Ella inmediatamente se volteo hacia donde yo estaba y fue caminando hacia mí.

-hola bella-dijo ella

-se lo que tratas de hacer.

-¿que trato de hacer?-pregunto la muy inocente. ¡Ja! A otro perro con ese hueso.

-no te hagas, porque ese papel no te queda.

-mira bella yo no me hago.

-¿ah no?-saque mi celular y le mostré la foto que me llego.- entonces ¿esto que es?

-una foto!...dah!

-pero ¿quién esta en esa foto?

-yo y Edward….Bella que más buscas, sabes que Edward no te ama!

-claro que me ama…..a la que no te ama es a ti!-dije ya enojada

-¿ah sí? y ¿cómo lo pruebas?-pregunto

-no necesito que me lo pruebe.

-¡bravo!, bella admítelo, yo gane esto.

-hay ¡juras!, ¿y que ganaste? ¿el odio de los demás?

Ella se quedo sin palabras.

-dime ¿que ganaste?

Otra vez sin palabras.

-no ganaste nada….deja de pensar un momento solo en ti, y si lo dejas de hacer veras a cuanta gente lastimas siendo así….vanidosa, creída, te crees la muy ¡wow!, pero en realidad no lo eres, ¡nada!-dije

Sin palabras otra vez

-mira, Jessica, no quiero que te metas otra vez en mi vida, por que cuando se meten con algo que yo amo, lo defiendo al precio que cueste, así que… ¡deja de meterte en mi vida!

Después que dije eso, ella se fue corriendo.

Me sentí tan libre cuando le dije todo eso, aunque debo admitir que fui dura con ella, pero se lo merecía.

**Edwardpov**

Seguí a bella lo mas rápido que pude, por que condujo como loca, primero paro en los estudios de grabación, luego se fue directo al hotel Victoria. De ahí se estaciono, igual hice lo mismo pero un poco alejado de ella, luego me escondi detrás de un arbusto. Hasta que escuche:

-¡Jessica!-le grito bella

Solo oí unos pasos y luego se callaron esos pasos

-hola bella-dijo Jessica

-se lo que tratas de hacer.-bella

-¿que trato de hacer?-pregunto la Jessica

-no te hagas, porque ese papel no te queda.-bella

-mira bella yo no me hago. Jessica

-¿ah no?-bella se cayó.- ¿entonces esto qué es?

-¡una foto!...dah!-dijo Jessica. ¡Rayos estoy arruinado!, como odio esa foto.

-pero ¿quien está en esa foto?-pregunto bella

-yo y Edward-dijo jessica-….bella que mas buscas, sabes que Edward no te ama!-suficiente ¡Me harte de Jessica!

-claro que me ama…..a la que no te ama es a ti!-dijo bella en un tono irritado

-¿ah sí?…y ¿como lo pruebas?-pregunto Jessica

-no necesito que me lo pruebe.

-¡bravo!, bella admítelo, yo gane esto.

-hay ¡juras!, y ¿que ganaste? ¿ el odio de los demás?-wow! No pensé que bella dijera esto

Silencio

-dime que ganaste-pregunto bella

Silencio otra vez

-no ganaste nada….deja de pensar un momento solo en ti, y si lo dejas de hacer veras a cuanta gente lastimas siendo así….vanidosa, creída, te crees la muy ¡wow!, pero en realidad no lo eres, ¡nada!-otra vez wow! Nunca pensé que ella dijera algo así!

Sin palabras otra vez

-mira, Jessica, no quiero que te metas otra vez en mi vida, por que cuando se meten con algo que yo amo, lo defiendo al precio que cueste, así que… ¡deja de meterte en mi vida!

Después de que bella dijera eso, se oyeron unos pasos que se alejaban. Vi entre el arbusto, y al parecer Jessica se fue corriendo. Decidí salir de mi escondite.

-¡Bella!-dije

Ella se volteo y se me quedo viendo sorprendida- Edward, ¿que haces aquí?, o más bien ¿que hacías escondido en los arbustos?

-¿como sabes que me escondí en los arbustos? ¿me viste?-pregunte

-no-ella se acerco a mi-solo lo supe porque, tienes una hoja en la cabeza.-dijo ella riéndose

-¡hey! No te rías, ¿no estás enojada?

-no, ¿porque lo estaría?

-por la foto.-dije

-no, porque no fue tu culpa- ella puso su suave mano en mi cara y la acaricio-y además se que me amas, y porque me amas, nunca harías eso.

-pero como te defendiste. Fue genial

-ya lo oíste, cuando me interesa, lo defiendo a lo que cueste.-dijo

-te amo-dije y la bese.

El beso no duro mucho por obvias razones.

-sabes deberíamos irnos ya. Es tarde-dije

Ella asintió.

-pero ¿que hago con mi auto?-pregunto

-pues no podemos dejarlo aquí, mejor nos vamos por separado.

-bueno.

-entonces, te veo en la casa.-dije

**Bellapov**

Fui hasta mi auto y conduje hasta mi casa.

Llegue a mi casa y me baje del auto, y camine lentamente por el pasto, pero algo me abrazo por detrás, yo batalle por quitármelo, pero fue inútil ya que me agarraba mas fuerte cada vez.

-¿te quieres deshacer de mi?-pregunto una voz aterciopelada

-no, pero no hagas eso, me asustaste.

-está bien, pero no mencionaste nada de tirarte.

-como que tirar...-no termine por Edward me tiro.-¿y ahora que tienes?

-solo te amo.

-yo igual-mire al cielo y vi las hermosas estrellas-que bonitas estrella.

-duda que las estrellas caigan del cielo.-dijo

-duda que el sol se mueva-dije

-duda que la verdad sea mentira-dijo

-pero nunca dudes que te amo-dijimos a coro

* * *

**Dulce y cursi momento del final. :) ¡awww! esa frase la tome de la pelicula : "Cartas a Julieta" no me acuerdo si iba asi, pero bueno.**

**YA MERO viene lo que algunas habian estado esperando. La que adivine lo que pasará se llevara el Sneak Peak del siguiente capítulo (solo la primera que lo adivine) :) Recuerdenq ue actualizo el Sabado 13, por que como actualice dos veces en esta semana pues es mucho. Aparte me quiero concentrar en mis trabajos especiales de la escuela, hacer los outtakes y seguir leyendo "Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo" :)**

**Las dejo! quiero ver sus reviews, me hacen feliz.. (aunque ahora no han habido muchos...)**

**W.L:Candy1928**


	26. Marry me

**¡Hola Hola! ¿como estan? **

**¡Se acerca el final! (busca un rincon y se va a llorar) :/ Siento que fue apenas fue ayer y empezaba a editar el primer capítulo... :(**

**¿quien mas esta emocionad por el Teaser Trailer de Catching Fire? Yo estoy super emocionada por ese trailer, espero que sea como el libro la pelicula. **

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (por desgracia ni siquiera Edward es mio) Y la historia es mía. **

**¡SU capítulo esperado!**

* * *

Capitulo 26.- Marry me

**Edwardpov:**

Los problemas habían pasado, yo estaba excelente con Bella. Alice y Jasper estaban igual que nosotros, pero Emmet y Rosalie estaban emocionados, ya que cada vez se acercaba la fecha de su boda, faltaba casi un mes. Lo malo es que Alice ponía de nervios a Rosalie, y como ella se ponía tensa, Emmet no se le quería acercar.

Esta vez me encontraba caminando por la calles de L.A, porque Rob nos mandó ahí para hacer unas entrevistas, pero esta vez solo éramos Jasper, Emmet y yo, las chicas se quedaron en Forks.

-oye, Eddie y cómo vas con bella?

-Bien, solo que hace dos días surgieron unos detallitos, pero no fue nada del otro mundo. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿te dijo algo?

-no por nada. Es que quería sacar platica, y ¿cómo vas con el duende Jasper?

-deja de decirle duende a Alice.- dijo Jasper un poco ofendido por el sobrenombre hacia Alice

-bueno corrijo ¿cómo vas con Alice?

-casi ya nunca la veo, ya que esta con Rosalie para lo de tu boda. Paso tan rápido el tiempo, aun me acuerdo de que Bella se creyó que Edward le iba pedir matrimonio.

Yo lo mire con una cara seria.

-okey no digo nada.-dijo Jasper

-sí, no digas nada. –Dije serio- Mejor cierra esa gran boca que tienes.

-Tranquilos, no se me peleen aquí, más bien dime Eddie: ¿cuándo te le vas a proponer a bella?

-ni siquiera lo he pensado.

-¿pero lo vas a hacer? ¿Verdad?

-supongo que si

-alguien me dijo que ella se quiere casar-dijo Jasper

-ya sé que ella lo quiere, pero estoy buscando el momento indicado.-dije

-¿pero momento indicado de qué? Si ya la tienes.-dijo esta vez Emmet

-no sé qué es lo que espero.

-bueno en el momento que lo hagas yo sé que la sorprenderás y a nosotros también.-dijo Emmet.

Yo solo asentí, y me fije en el camino por donde iba, y que bueno que lo hice porque ya iba a chochar contra un poste.

**Bellapov**

Me encontraba frente a un espejo con un vestido.

-Alice, ya por favor-grite

-Bella te dejas de mover por favor, porque no puedo ver si te queda bien el vestido o no.

-Alice, me veo muy simple con él, ya quítamelo.

-Ya te dije que si no te dejas de mover, esto tardara más.

-Está bien. Pero esta será al ultima probada, ¿verdad?

-No, aún falta la última. Recuerda que somos las damas de honor, así que tenemos que lucir bien. Aunque no tanto como Rosalie, pero eso será muy difícil porque estás de acuerdo que somos hermosas.

-Seguro, solo quítame esto.-dije ya desesperada

-Okey. Ve al probador a cambiarte.

-Gracias.-dije

Camine hacia el probador y me quite el vestido color Lila, con mucho cuidado. Y me puse mi ropa normal. Y cuando Salí, vi a Rosalie con su vestido de novia, caminar hacia el espejo, donde yo estaba hace unos minutos.

_Okey, eso será difícil de opacar, de solo verla mi autoestima bajo más, de lo que ya estaba.-_pensé

Camine hacia el lado de Alice, que estaba viendo como le quedaba el vestido a rose.

-Da una vuelta, rose. Quiero ver cómo te queda.-dijo Alice

Rose dio una vuelta y la verdad es que se veía hermosa.

-Hola bella, no te había visto ¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba en el probador. Me quite el vestido.-dije

Rosalie no me había visto porque ella vino a parte, en cambio yo me vine con Alice.

-Entonces Alice ¿cómo me queda?-Pregunto Rose

-Perfecto, pero falta que le ajusten algo, y ya quedo. Falta una prueba más y ¡listo! -contesto Alice

-¿ya me puedo ir a cambiar?

-Ya, Bella ayuda a quitarse el vestido a Rose. Yo ahorita vengo.-dijo Alice.

Como dijo Alice yo acompañe a ayudar a Rose.

-Te ves hermosa Rose-dije cuando ya estaba por quitarle el vestido.

-Gracias, pero a puesto que tú te verás igual o mejor cuando uses tu vestido.

-Gracias por tus palabras.

-No es enserio, eres muy hermosa y te verás muy bien con tu vestido caminando hacia al altar.

-Para eso falta mucho. Pero gracias de todos modos y te dejo para que te cambies.-dije y salí de ahí. En el camino me encontré a Alice hablando por BlackBerry

Cuando me acerque ella término de hablar.

-¿Ya terminaste de quitarle el vestido a Rosalie?

-Ya, solo se está cambiando.

-Bueno, iremos a tomar un helado y luego veremos algunos detalles más del pastel de Rose.

-¡¿más?! , Alice ya me canse. Estuvimos toda la mañana con esto.

-bueno la demás lo dejaremos para mañana.

¡Oh si! Es que estaba muy cansada, porque Alice vino por mí a mi casa a las 8 de la mañana, y luego fuimos a ver la lista de invitados, las invitaciones que ya se iban a mandar. Y muchas cosas más.

-Oh, Rosalie cambio de planes. Lo demás del pastel lo haremos mañana, porque Bella ya se cansó.

-Está bien, mejor vamos a tomar algo, igual yo ya me canse.

Salimos de ese lugar y nos fuimos a *Menchie´s (helados de yogurt). Cada una agarro un vasito de la barra de la caja, y luego fuimos a la barra de yogurt, donde había muchos sabores. Yo agarre de cookies n cream; Rose agarro de moras, y Alice de tarta de manzana. Pasamos a la barra de *snackage y al lado estaba la barra de *chill. Yo sinceramente agarre cualquier cosa y se la puse a mi vasito. Y Alice como siempre se tardó en decidir que ponerle. Al final cada una peso su vaso con helado de yogurt, y pagamos. Y como había mesas ahí pues nos sentamos a platicar.

-y ahora que hacemos, ya que los chicos no están.- pregunto Rosalie

-no sé, ¿vamos al cine?-opine

-no lo sé, es muy publico.-dijo Alice

-ahorita hay vacaciones. Así que casi toda la gente de Forks están fuera, y nos podemos poner unas gorras y nos lentes y nadie nos reconoce. Y además vean estamos en una heladería y nadie nos hace caso.-dije

-cierto, bueno vamos. ¿Por cierto cual veremos?-pregunto Alice

-¿La de noches de Abril?, he leído que está muy buena.-dije

-¿De que se trata?

-pues de un tipo que se enamora de una chica fantasma. Se dice que tiene varios libros y es un best seller mundial.

-se oye interesante, vamos.-dijo Rose

Todas nos paramos y nos fuimos a nuestros coches para ir al cine. Bueno más bien yo me fui en el coche de Alice. Llegamos y como dije casi no había nadie, unas cuantas personas pero nada de qué preocuparse. Eso si algunas personas nos miraban, pero nada del otro mundo.

En fin, compramos las entradas y nos metimos al a sala, no sin antes comprar palomitas y alguna que otra chuchería. Si les soy sincera, las tres eramos adictas a las golosinas, aunque no nos da tiempo de comer demasiado. Cosa que odio.

-Tenias razón, no hay nadie. Al menos si hay 10 personas en esta sala-dijo alice

-alice son vacaciones, nadie va querer pasar sus vacaciones en un lugar que de vez en cuando solo el bendito sol.

-cierto.

-shhh…ya va empezar-dijo Rose

**(N/A: imaginase la mayoría de la película, de que es un amor prohibido, casi como twilight)**

_-Dave ¿Por qué sigues viniendo? No sucede nada bueno en este horrible lugar_

_-Necesito estar cerca de ti._

_-No Dave, tienes que olvidarme, no soy buena para ti._

_-Es que no puedo olvidarte._

_-Trata Dave trata, tu y yo no pertenecemos al mismo mundo._

_-Pero…_

_-Pero nada Dave, nunca vuelvas a volver aquí, es un lugar muy feo como para que estes conmigo. Vete Dave._

_-¿Te volveré a ver?_

_-No, lo creo. Soy muy diferente a ti _

**(N/A: ahí termino la película, obvio es más larga, pero digamos que esta es el final. El final es el importante)**

Cuando termino la película, empezó una canción y los créditos.

L a película me había llegado al corazón, estaba muy bonita.

-Chicas, está muy bonita. Pobre Dave-dijo Alice

-Voy a llorar-dijo Rosalie

-¿Saben qué?, me leeré los libros, me intereso la película.

-Bella ¿como los vas a leer? A penas si tienes tiempo-dijo Alice

-No importa, los leeré.

Salimos del cine y fuimos por los coches para ya irnos a nuestras casas.

Me despedí de Alice una vez que ella me dejo en mi casa.

-Adiós Alice.

-Adiós, recuerda que mañana te veré temprano.

-si claro.-dije no muy emocionada

Entre a la casa y la vi vacía, porque Edward estaba en L.A. ya que rob le dijo que fuera allí.

El caso es que deje mis cosas botadas en el sillón de la sala y senté a ver la tele, ya que no tenía nada que hacer. La cambiaba de canal a la tele porque no había nada bueno. Hasta que hasta a final encontré una programa de cocina y me lo quede viendo, pero paso el tiempo y el sueño me ganaba y al final me quede dormida y no supe que paso.

Me desperté en el sillón de sala, porque mi celular estaba sonando, lo revise y era una llamada de Edward.

-Hola-dije con una voz soñolienta.

-Hola, ¿te desperté?-pregunto

¨-Mmm….sí, pero no te preocupes, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, mañana estaré ahí.

-Pero no se supone que llegabas en 2 días

-Sí, pero Rob .-dijo que regresáramos antes.

-Bueno, entonces…..te esperare con los brazos abiertos-dije

-Me alegra saber que será así. Me voy, Emmet va a hacer su relajo otra vez.

_-Ya déjame Emmet-_se oyó un grito de Jasper.

-Será mejor que te apresures, porque por el grito de Jasper, no van muy bien las cosas

-Está bien, mañana te veo.

La llamada se cortó. Me pare del sillón y apague la tele que aún seguía prendida, me fui directo a mi habitación, me cambien de ropa por mi pijama, fui al baño y me lave los dientes y me quite el maquillaje, termine de hacer eso y me fui a al cama. La cama que se sentía muy vacía sin Edward a mi lado. Al final me agarro el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por unas manos gélidas que recorrían el contorno de mi cara. Abrí los ojos y me sorprendí lo que vi, era Edward. Yt yo pensé que llegaría mas tarde.

-¿Edward?

-Hola, lo siento si te desperté.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Te dije que volvería hoy, tan dormida estabas que no me ponías atención

-Si te puse atención, solo esperaba que llegaras después.

-Pues si quieres me regreso.- parándose de la cama.

-¡Tonto!, ven aquí, no quiero que te regreses.-dije

El me dedico una de sus famosas sonrisas torcidas.

-Sabes en la noche te tengo una sorpresa.

- Y ¿me puedes dar una adelanto?

-No es secreto, pero va ser especial.

-Odio las sorpresas, y lo sabes.

-No creo que odies esta.-dijo

-Rayos Alice pasara ahorita aquí.-dije

-¿pasara?

-Si la tengo que ayudar a arreglar los cosas de la boda.

-Bueno.

-Me tengo que apurar.-dije parándome de la cama y corriendo hacia al baño

**30 minutos después….**

Termine de arreglarme y aun no había pasado Alice.

De pronto sonó un claxon. Creo que hable muy pronto. Me despedí de Edward y fui a encontrarme con Alice.

-vaya ya estas.

-sí, ¿pero por qué llegaste tarde?

-jazz llego y me entretuvo.

-igual a mi Edward. Pero bueno ¿Qué vamos hacer hoy?

-lo del pastel, la comida…-no escuche lo que dije Alice, solo pensaba en que tendría Edward esta noche para mí.

**Horas mas tarde…**

Termine mis cosas con Alice y Rosalie. Y Alice me dejo en mi casa como ayer.

Entre en a mi casa y vi a Edward sentado en la sala.

-Hola-dije

-Hola, ¿Como te fue?

-Cansado, pero me voy a arreglar para lo de ahorita. No me tardo

-tomate tu tiempo-dijo el

Entre al cuarto y busque algo bueno para ponerme. Revise al closet y encontré un vestido strapless azul. Vestido que me llegaba a las rodillas. Me maquille levemente, deje mi cabello suelto y busque unos tacones que combinaran con el vestido. Cuando termine agarre mi bolso y camine hasta la sala donde estaba Edward.

-ya, estoy lista.-dije

Él se volteó hacia donde estaba yo, y se me quedo viendo. Yo obvio me sonroje.

-Perfecta-dijo

Y me sonroje aún más. Mi cara de seguro era la nariz de Rodolfo el reno.

-vamos, no quiero hacerte esperar más.

El me llevo de la mano hasta su coche, cuando el subió arranco el coche y salió a las calles de Forks. Aun no entendía que tipo de regalo me iba dar, de hecho no me gusta recibir regalos.

Él se empezó a desviarse del centro de Forks, cada vez se iba acercando a más árboles, y me llegaba el olor a agua salada. Entonces pro mi mente pasaron una seria de imágenes, imágenes de este lugar. Claro, este lugar era la Push. Aunque aún no entendía que hacíamos en la Push. No teníamos a nadie conocido en ese lugar

Edward avanzaba más rápido, que casi ni veía los arboles. Se estaciono y sin decir ni una solo palabra salió del auto. Y lo sigo diciendo, no entiendo. El me sorprendió cuando abrió mi puerta, me tendió la mano derecha, y yo la sujete. Con cuidado me ayudo a salir del coche, cuando estuve afuera el cerro la puerta. Y seguía sin decir nada.

-¿Me harás un favor?-pregunto

-Claro.-dije sin pensar.

-No preguntes, ni digas nada.

-Pero…

-Shhh… Cierra loS ojos. Te tomare de la mano, no pasara nada.

-Pero…

-Lo prometiste.-dijo

Hice lo que me pidió, cerré los ojos, y le di mi mano. En cierto modo tenia desconfianzas de estas cosas, pero, no me quedaba de otra.

Edward empezó a avanzar, yo lo seguía con los ojos cerrados, después de unos 10 pasos, sentí que había como un camino de rocas.

-Tranquila, no dejare que te pase nada.

Solo asentí, y como dijo Edward, no me paso nada. Luego sentí que estaba parada sobre algo que se hundía. Era arenoso. _–Claro genio, es arena. –me dijo mi conciencia_

-Bien, puedes abrir los ojos.

Empecé a abrir los ojos, cuando los abrí por completo vi una gran fogata, al lado otras cosas que no alcance a ver.

-Edward…

-Shhh… ven.

Seguí a Edward hacia donde iba.

Hasta que se paro, y se giro hacia mí.

-Sientate.-dijo

Me senté, y luego el se sentó.

-puedes hacer preguntas.-dijo

-bien, ¿que es todo esto?

-excepto esa.

-Pero nunca dijiste cual si o cual no.

-Otra. –el siguió de cabeza dura

-Bien, como hiciste esto.

-Ayuda.

-Adivino, Emmet y Jasper.

-bueno si, aunque diría solo fue Jasper. Emmet se empeñó a destruir todo lo que hacía Jasper.

Me reí.- Emmet nunca va cambiar.

-dímelo a mí, es mi hermano.

-así que, ¿qué es todo esto?-dijo mirando las cosas en los canastos.

-comida. -respondió como lo más simple.

Nos la pasamos hablando, comiendo, y riendo por las cosas del pasado. Terminamos de comer el postre y me hablo con voz seria pero tenía un ligero toque de rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Sabes? Te amo.

-Yo igual, más de lo que pensé amar a una persona en mi vida. Pero tú eres la prueba.

-¿Sabes?, nunca pensé que me enamoraría así, como lo estoy contigo. Jamás pensé que llegaría a este punto, nunca pensé en hacer esto. Y claramente no sabía que existías. Pero fuiste tú quien rompió todo eso y llegaste para cambiar mi vida. Por eso quiero hacer esto

Sus palabras me llegaron en lo más profundo de mi corazón, que empecé a derramar lágrimas.

-¿Que vas hacer?-pregunte secándome las lágrimas.

-Esto- el saco una cajita de terciopelo azul marino, y la abrió, dejando a revelar el hermoso anillo de compromiso que tenía incrustado esmeraldas.-Isabella Swan, prometo amarte cada día de mi vida, para siempre. ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?

Estaba al colapso de las lágrimas, todo era realmente hermoso, siempre había soñado algo así. Y digamos que el cumplió mi sueño.

-sí, quiero casarme contigo.-le sonreí aun con las lágrimas cayendo, luego él me puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Cuando me lo puso, una gota de agua cayó en mi cara. Otra cayó igual en la cara de Edward. Luego los dos levantamos la cabeza hacia el cielo y vimos que empezó a llover.

-lamento que se te mojara ese precioso vestido que llevas. Pero no sabía que iba llover.-dijo

-no importa, si estas tu aquí, ya no importa nada-dije

Me miro a los ojos, ya empapados por la lluvia. Puso sus manos en mi cara y me beso.

Ahí comprendí que mi vida apenas comenzaba.

* * *

**COSAS HERMOSAS! :) **

**¿les gusto? ¿fue como esperaban? Comenten si les gusto.**

**Yo quiero un beso bajo la lluvia (es mi ilusión) ¿alguien mas quiere uno? **

**en una parte puse unos cositos asi: * , les explicare que es:**

**Menchie´s: es una franquicia de helados de Yogurt. Se encuentran en U.S.A, Canadá, Japón y Australia. Creo que hay en Mexico, pero no estoy muy segura de eso. Aqui en Oaxaca no hay... lo cual es una lastima ya que son unas cosas ¡Deliciosa! **

**Snackage: es la barra donde estan los "bocadillos! que son: chocolates, galletas en trocitos, bombones, nueces, almendras, gomitas, cereales... etc.**

**Chill: es donde estan las frutas picaditas. La fruta siempre viene fresca y con su jugo. **

**¿aclare sus dudas? :) si no, metansé a la pagina de Menchie´s :  
**

**Bueno me voy, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. **

**cada vez mas nos acercamos al final...**

**W.L:Candy1928**

**P.D: buen inicio de semana!**


	27. Ocasión Especial

**¡DIOS! Chicas este es el ultimo capítulo... :( Estoy triste... :(**

**Pero! falta el epilogo y los outtakes... asi que aun hay mas. :) (soy medio bipolar)**

**¡La parte que mas esperaban!**

**Me acaban de cortar mi cabello... otra perdida mas. **

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es creación mía. **

**Los dejo sin mas:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 27.- Ocasión Especial

**Edwardpov**

Pasaron dos días des de que le pedí a bella que se casara conmigo, aunque al día siguiente ella se enfermo, le dio gripa gracias a la mojada que nos dimos ese día, y es que nos quedamos más tiempo en la playa.

-Edward, me pasas otra caja de pañuelos, por-estornudo de parte de ella-favor.

-seguro.-me pare del sillón que estaba cerca de la cama y fui al otro extremo del cuarto donde estaban las demás cajas de pañuelos. Tome uno y regrese al lado de bella.-toma, ¿segura que no quieres ir con un medico?-pregunte

-estoy-otro estornudo-bien.

-pues parece que no. Mejor le llamo Carlisle para que te revise.

-pero….-la detuve antes de que dijera algo más.

-sin peros, ahorita vengo.-dije y salí del cuarto.

**Bellapov**

Excelente, estoy enferma. Solo esto me pasa a mí. Y para variar, tengo a Edward pegado a mí todo el día. Está bien que me quiera y me cuide, pero no en exceso. No me gusta depender de la gente.

-Ya, Carlisle vendrá luego,-dijo Edward cuando entro a la habitación de nuevo.- ¿Quieres algo más?

-Tu libertad.

-¿De qué hablas?

-A libertad me refiero a que salgas, vete con Jasper o Emmet. Pero no quiero que sigas a mi pegada.-dije

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nunca me ha gustado depender de la gente. Mira agradezco los cuidados, pero como dije, no me gusta depender de la gente.

-Pero estas enferma, no te puedo dejar así.-dijo

-No importa. Sal, no quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo.

-Pero Bella…-lo detuve

-Pero Bella nada, llamare a Emmet.

Agarre mi celular que por suerte estaba cerca de mí, y le marque a emmet.

-Hola Belli-Bells!-dijo Emmet en la otra línea.

-Hola Emmet-dije con mi voz agripada.

-¡Wow! Te oyes súper mal, ¿Que te paso?-pregunto el

-Estoy enferma, por estar tanto tiempo en al lluvia.-dije

-¡Genial! Eso hare la próxima vez para no ir de compras con rose. ¡Auch! ¿Rose por que fue eso?-pregunto emmet después de que aparentemente rose le pegara.

-Por tarado-dijo rose

-Entonces ¿para qué hablas Bella?

-Quiero que te lleves a Edward.

-¿Por qué? Te hizo algo, porque si hizo algo malo lo mato, aunque sea muy mi hermano.

-No, no hizo nada malo. Solo quiero que lo lleves a algún lado para entretenerlo.

-¡Okis! ¡Voy para allá! Dile que saque sus rodilleras, casco y patines. Tendremos una tarde en un parque.

-Seguro, y por cierto gracias-dije y con eso colgó.- Bueno Edward dice Emmet que saques rodilleras casco y patines. No se para que para que pero tu sácalos.

-Bella no me hagas esto, ¿sabes qué clase de cosas me hará emmet?-dijo el

-no sé, pero tu saldrás.-dije

Al poco rato de llamarle a Emmet, el llego y se llevó a Edward. El me suplico y me dijo que no lo dejara ir, pero tenía que. Después de 10 minutos de que se fueran llego Carlisle.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola-dije con mi voz ronca.

-Te oyes muy mal. Vamos entremos, no quiero que te enfermas más de lo que ya estas.-dijo él , una vez que entramos a la casa puso sus cosas en el sillón y sentó ahí. Me hizo una seña de que me sentara junto con él.

-bueno dime qué te pasa-dijo el

-bueno, tengo gripa, mi cabeza a veces me duele, mis ojos ojos ahorita me duelen, mi garganta la siento como irritada y pues me siento cansada.-dije

-¿has tenido temperatura?-pregunto

-si, aunque no se dé cuanto, pregúntale eso a Edward.

-¿por cierto donde esta?-pregunto

-lo obligue irse con emmet.

-ohh…bueno, te anotare aquí unos medicamentos para que te los tomes. Y después de te sentirás mejor.-dijo

-gracias-dije

-Edward me dijo que se querían casar. ¿Estas segura?- pregunto con voz seria.

-Sí, completamente segura.

-Entonces no te he felicitado por tu compromiso. Felicidades Bella, espero que sean muy felices juntos.-dijo el con una cara de felicidad

-Gracias, y yo igual lo espero.-dije

-Bueno me voy, tengo unas cosillas por ahí por arreglar. Adiós bella.

-Adiós, se cuida-dije

Asintió y se fue, yo solo vi como atravesaba el patio delantero y se subió a su coche, cuando se subió cerré la puerta. Y decide irme a acostarme otra vez, ya que aun me sentía cansada. Cuando llegue a mi cama cerré mis ojos y me dormí.

Un suave beso depositado mi frente me despertó, lo siguiente que hice fui abrir mis ojos y vi a Edward ahí.

-perdón por despertarte-dijo el

-no importa, por cierto hola-dije

-hola, y ¿cómo estás?

-pues, me siento mejor, pero quiero seguir aquí acostada.-dije

-bueno, si así lo deseas. Yo voy a sala, estaré ahí si me necesitas.-diciendo eso deposito otro beso en mi frente y se fue.

Yo solo volví acomodarme y me volví a dormir.

**Edwardpov**

Salí del cuarto y como dije fui a la sala, me senté en el primer sillón que vi, estaba tan agotado, por que bella me hizo ir con Emmet a patinar y pues me dejo agotado, además Bella no me dejo dormir en la noche por lo de su gripa, así que, digamos que estoy muerto.

Ir con emmet fue divertido, por que se caía, jasper igual y yo igual, así que. Y me doy cuenta que no se patinar. Después de ir patinar emmet nos llevo a jasper y a mí a su casa, donde encontramos a una Rosalie desesperada y nerviosa y además a una Alice igual. Y todo era por una boda próxima a celebrarse. Y eso que aún no le había dicho nada a los demás de mi compromiso con Bella, porque si no se iban poner como lo están ahorita. Y me convencí de no decir nada, sino iban a poner a bella así, y a mí también, y no quería que pasara. Así que disfrutare una boda a tranquila sin nadie que nos moleste, solo Bella y yo.

De pronto una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Edward?-dijo la voz agripada de bella

Me pare del sillón y me dirigí hacia ella-¿qué haces levantada? Deberías estar en la cama.-dije

-Me aburrí de estar ahí, mejor cuéntame lo que hiciste hoy.-dijo

-Bueno, pero debes estar en la cama.

-Está bien-dijo ella con desacuerdo, la volví a llevar a bella a la cama y me senté al lado de ella.-bueno ahora si cuéntame.

-Pues emmet me llevo a patinar y nos caímos varias veces. Y después nos llevó a su casa donde estaban Alice y rosalie desesperadas y nerviosas, porque ya se acerca la boda y por qué no estás ahí con ellas para esas cosas.

-Sobrevivirán sin mí-dijo ella

-Seguro que sí.

-Me imagino como Alice planeara la nuestra.

-Mmm….. He pensado en eso y la haremos de otro modo.-dije

-Sabes que Alice te matara si no haces que ella planee y haga todo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero es nuestra boda, no la de ella. Así que podemos hace lo que queramos.

- Y entonces ¿me puedes decir que vas hacer?

-Solo te daré una pista, Las vegas.

**Bellapov**

Me dejo pensando lo que me dijo Edward, ¿cómo que las vegas?, aun no entendí que me quería decir, y no le podía sacar más, ya que el no decía nada al respecto.

**Una semana después…..**

A lo largo de la semana e iba sanando y sintiéndome mejor, y ahora estoy completamente sana, pero aun en la semana aun no averiguaba lo que quería hacer Edward, solo me dijo el día que sane que nos íbamos en un día. Ósea hoy, y también me dijo que no hiciera maletas, solo así. Eso hizo que me pusiera a pensar más de que se trataba esto.

Salí de la habitación y fui a donde estaba Edward, quien por cierto tenía una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y ahora que tienes?-pregunte

-Estoy feliz-dijo el

-Eso se ve, pero aun no comprendo porque.-dije

-Luego lo veras. Es hora de irnos.

Salí primero y espere que Edward cerrara la casa, cuando lo hizo me tomo de la mano y guio hacia el coche. Una vez adentro Edward arranco hacia al aeropuerto.

Llegamos en poco tiempo, pero se dirigió hacia un lugar que no conocía. De pronto vi un jet privado.

-¿Es enserio?-pregunte

-Sí, no iba ir en un avión cargado de personas. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría, verdad?

-Bueno eso es cierto.-dije

Bajamos y nos dirigimos hacia el jet. Subimos pero el jet no despego hasta dentro después un rato.

**Tiempo después…**

En todo el vuelo me quede despierta, aun estaba preguntándome lo que Edward tenía planeado.

Cuando bajamos vi una limosina.

-Oh por favor, una limosina. ¿Enserio Edward?

El solo encogió los hombros y no dijo nada. Cuando subimos nadie dijo nada.

-Dime qué pasa, me volviendo loca.-dije

-No puedo, es una sorpresa.

-Sabes que odio las sorpresas.-dije

-Siempre dices eso, y las terminas amando.-dijo

Bueno de hecho tenía razón, pero me vuelve loca no saber lo que va hacer. El caso es que fuimos a parar a un hotel, y de hecho Edward ya tenía planeado todo, por que cuando llegamos solo nos fueron a dejar a nuestra habitación. Cuando entre vi que la habitación era espaciosa, tenia solo un cama, una gran venta y demás cosas. Lo que llamo mi atención fue un vestido azul con detalles negros, igual habían unos tacones negros, y sus accesorios. Y luego me voltee hacia Edward.

-ya enserio dime lo que vas hacer.-dije

-lo descubrirás esta noche, quiero que te pongas ese vestido. Y prometo que no volverá llover.-dijo

-bueno, solo espero que pase volando la noche.

Y efectivamente, la tarde pareció desvanecerse, hasta que vi que ya era hora me cambie con lo que estaba encima de la cama, cuando estuve lista vi que igual Edward lo estaba, el usaba un traje negro.

-¿Estás seguro que no lloverá?-pregunte

-Muy seguro-dijo

-Bueno, ¿ya?-dije desesperada

-Ya, estas muy emocionada. ¿Es buena o mala señal?

-mmm…. Buena.-dije

Bajemos hacia el lobby y vi por las puertas de cristal que estaba otra limosina enfrente del hotel. Y Edward me llevo hasta la limosina. Pasábamos rápido por las calles, hasta que esté se e detuvo y Edward me miro.

-¿Estas lista?

-No sé qué esperar

-bien, vamos.-dijo

¿Qué parte de "no sé qué esperar" no entendió?

Cuando baje vi un letrero en dorado que decía: capilla. Rayos ¡¿en serio?! La verdad no me esperaba esto. Sentí que Edward me agarraba la mano izquierda y llevaba hacia a la entrada del lugar. La parecer que lo reservo, porque la verdad no vi a nadie.

-¿Es enserio?-pregunte

-Velo por ti misma-dijo

El padre apareció, empezó a hablar, luego de eso dijimos los votos y circo maroma y teatro. Hasta que llego el momento que nos declaro marido y mujer. Puede ser la boda que nunca esperaba, pero significo esto mucho para mí. Llegue a llorar, pero no hice un mar de lagrimas. Cuando salimos vimos al toda la prensa ahí, tomando fotos, preguntando y muchas cosas más.

-¿sabes? No fue una buena idea, te tendrás que enfrentar a la furia de tu hermana.-dije

-no importa, si estas tu, no importa nada.- Repitió lo que dije ese día. Y de pronto inesperadamente me beso frente de todos. Y es la verdad no me importo ni el lugar, ni quienes nos estaban viendo.

Solo me importo él.

* * *

**llorando en 3... 2... 1... (empiezo a llorar) :´(**

**Chicas me encanto compartir con ustedes esta historia de nuevo. Creanme que lei cada review que me enviaban, me reia de sus ocurrencias, o no se. Solo sonreia cuando veia un review en mi correo. :D**

**Pero no lloren tanto, aun tenemos el epilogo, y los outtakes (como mencione arriba).**

**¿les gusto para ser el capitulo final? ¿mas o menos? ¿les hubiera gustado que fuera de otra manera? **

**Bueno las dejo! seguire leyendo: Percy Jackson la batalla del laberinto. les recomiendo que lean los de Percy jackson, estan buenos.**

**W.L:Candy1928**


	28. Epílogo: I have found

**Redoble de tambores...**

**¡hey, hey, hey! ¿cómo están? ¿Emocionadas por qué este es el epilogo?**

**Tengo que disculparme si no publique el sábado o el domingo. Pero es que el sábado fui a ver Iron Man 3 con mi hermana que solo vino este fin de semana, y pues fui a ver Iron Man no termine de editar todo el capítulo. El domingo vi Iron Man (pero la primera) y me di cuenta que Tony Stark no esta tan mamado como en la 3° (ese fue un comentario X) Pero regresando al tema, hoy dije: "Dios, aun no publico el Epílogo" y aqui me ven editándolo y dándoselos. :)**

**Chicas fue un placer editar este último capítulo. :)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Myer, y la historia es mía. :)**

**ENJOY:**

* * *

Epílogo. - I have found.

**Bellapov:**

5 años después…

Han pasado cinco años desde que me case con Edward, y aun recuerdo cuando volvimos a forks nos encontramos con una furiosa Alice y no fue tan malo como me lo imagine que sería…

Flashback:

Después de nuestra luna de miel regresamos a forks, ya estábamos bajando del avión privado cuando vimos que había un porsche amarillo patito, y en este estaba recargada alice con sus lentes de sol puestos, no entiendo por qué los trae si no hace sol. Digamos que fue una pose un tanto dramática, toda digna de una película.

-¡miren quien llego! El Sr. Y Sra. Cullen.-dijo alice aplaudiendo

Yo solo mire a Edward quien se veía divertido.

-te dije que esto iba pasar-le dije en un susurro

Alice se nos acerco.

-¿y bien?-pregunto

Alice estaba muy calmada para la situación que la hicimos pasar.

-Alice me matas con tu tranquilidad.-dije

-Ya lo supere. Supere que se fueran sin decirme nada, que se casaran en una capilla en las vegas. Por cierto, Edward ¡¿en que rayos pensabas en casarte en una capilla de las vegas?!-grito alice

-Pues, quería que fuera diferente. Y en parte no quería ver a Bella estresada por la boda como lo hiciste con Rosalie.-dijo Edward

-Bueno, la verdad si me pase con rose, pero no tuviste que hacer algo así, pero bueno ya no importa, ya los perdone, pero Bella vas a venir de compras con Esme, Rose y conmigo.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, me lo debes.-dijo

-Bueno, pero no esta semana, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.-dije

-Okey. ¡Me alegro que seas mi cuñada!- y me abrazo con mucha fuerza y entusiasmo

Fin del flashback

Después de eso vino el verano y salió nuestro disco a la venta, y de igual manera tuvimos que hacer giras por el disco. Todo iba de maravilla, las giras eran un éxito. Casi en todos los lugares donde íbamos se acababan los boletos. Y ya había perdido mi pánico escénico. Estar parada en un escenario cantando para miles de personas era una gran experiencia, y se sentía genial. Aunque debo decirlo, era cansado ir de un lugar a otro. Solo estábamos en el estado o país por dos días y luego no íbamos a otros. No me malinterpreten era genial e interesante poder conocer otros lugares pero era cansado, aparte no podía pasar tiempo con Edward.

Pero casi un año después de que terminara la gira, Jessica movió varias cosas para que terminara el grupo. Eso fue un golpe fuerte, no estamos preparados para esa noticia. Tratamos y tratamos muchas veces para que volviera el grupo. Pero Rob tenía órdenes estrictas de no acceder a nada que nosotros propusimos. Al final fue en vano el esfuerzo por que no llegamos a nada con Rob ni con la disquera.

Pasamos un mes casi en depresión. Los medios iban a nuestras casas, y se pasaban casi todas las mañanas ahí. Ni Edward ni yo salíamos. No queríamos salir porque nos iban a preguntar innumerables cosas y no nos dejarían en paz. Pero tampoco podíamos seguir escondiéndonos.

El caso es que los 6 nos armamos de valor, salimos de nuestras casas y empezamos a responder las preguntas. Fue como una semana que nos seguían preguntando, y nosotros seguíamos respondiendo. Hasta que un día se cansaron y se fueron, pocos eran los que regresaban pero ya no les hacíamos caso.

Y empezamos a pensar que viviríamos ahora. Porque antes nos pagaban por lo que hacíamos, aunque Edward y yo habíamos guardado un poco en el banco sabíamos que eso era solo para una temporada, después tendríamos que buscar de que vivir.

Y fue cuando se dio una oportunidad

_Flashback:_

-solo tengo la oportunidad para Bella. Bella la disquera no quiero que tu voz se pierda, porque les gusto, pero solo te pondríamos como solista, sin grupo. Peor me dijeron que te preguntara si te gustaría hacer eso. Es cuestión de que me digas y eso será todo tuyo.

Me debatía si hacerlo o no. Si lo hiciera, dejaría a los demás medio tristes, porque igual era su sueño. Me volví para mirar a los demás, me sonreían. Y yo me volví a rob

-Rob no sé, no puedo dejar a los demás así.

-Bella, no preocupes por nosotros, está bien, hazlo-dijo rosalie

-Si hazlo bella seria genial-dijo jasper

-Venga bella!-dijo emmet

Vieron que aún me debatía si hacerlo o no.

-Venga bella tu puedes-gritaron todos, con eso mi decisión estaba tomada.

-Rob acepto.-conteste decidida- pero con una condición

Rob tenía una sonrisa en su cara y asintió. –dímela

-si todo esto es un éxito, solo quiero que los conciertos no sean al otro lado del mundo o algo parecido. Estoy casada y no puedo dejar a Edward solo.

-Okey, le diré eso a la disquera. Mientras tanto Bienvenida Bella, otra vez

Así que empezaría una carrera como solista.

_Fin del flashback_

Lo de ser solista había ido bien. De hecho había sido un éxito, pero apenas había sacado un disco. Por qué me demoraba en hacer canciones. Igual hice "giras" bueno de hecho eran minis-giras, porque solo era en el país y eran por pocos días. Y cuando volvía a Forks era mi parte favorita. Edward estaba siempre en el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles con una gran sonrisa en su cara y sus brazos abiertos y solo para mí. Esa era la mejor parte.

Paso casi un año y tres meses. Y de repente llego la noticia inesperada. Si, es lo que piensan. Estaba embarazada.

Los siguientes meses fueron estupendos, los mejores de mi vida. Esos días alice estaba como loca decorando el cuarto del bebe. Y ni siquiera por estar embarazada me dejaba descansar, me traía de un lado a otro, que la pintura, que la ropa, que la cuna….bla bla bla….me tenia harta. Cada mes era emocionante como esa pequeña criatura crecía dentro de mí. Siempre decían que mi bebe iba bien, estaba saludable. Y llego el tan anhelado 9° mes. Y tuvimos a nuestra primera hija: Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan

Apenas acababa de cumplir sus dos añitos, y yo igual acaba de cumplir años. Mi niña es la segunda pequeña de la familia, por que el primero es de rose y emmet, ella se embarazo cuando yo estaba en una de uno de los últimos eventos que tuve del disco y digo últimos porque Renesmee hizo su aparición. Y tuvieron un niño llamado Alexander Cullen Hale, el igual tiene dos años, pero es más grande por meses que Renesmee, y la verdad se llevan bien. Cada vez que viene rose o emmet a la casa y traen a Alex se la pasa jugando con nessie. Tienen una conexión especial de primos. Cuando esos dos crezcan serán imparables.

Y bueno los de Alice y Jasper fueron los terceros. Ellos tuvieron gemelas, una se llama Cassandra y otra se llama Elizabeth, por poco le ponían Isabella. Yo abogue por esa pobre niña. Ellas tienen apenas 1 año. Son tan cariñosas, pero eso sí, entre ellas pelean por los juguetes y demás cosas. En sus primeros meses de nacidas, Alice estaban muy agotada, ya no era la activa Alice de antes, lo cual daba descanso a mi alma, dado que ya no me llevaba de compras.

Aunque había una parte de Jasper que no conocía, es que conocí esa parte cuando nacieron sus hijas, el les daba todo lo que querían, en pocas palabras consentía, y Edward tampoco se queda atrás. Mi niña era muy consentida. Pero no era berrinchuda. Muchas veces regañe a Edward por darle todo a Renesmee, solo bastaba con que ella pidiera algo y Edward iba a buscarlo, pero tenía que pararlo sino, cuando Renesmee creciera iba ser una niña berrinchuda y egoísta. Y yo no quería eso para mi niña.

Volviendo al tiempo presente, me encontraba en el estudio de música de mi casa, estaba componiendo una canción, pero no me salía, estaba en blanco la hoja…y me cerebro. Cuando un ruido contra la madera del piso me alerto y me hizo voltear, al momento de voltear vi a mi nena tirada en el suelo y enseguida se puso a llorar. Me levante del banquillo del piano y fui hasta Nessie. La cargue, la abrase y seguía llorando.

-Nena no llores, ¿dónde te duele?-le pregunte

Ella no contesto solo me señalo su rodilla, esta roja por el golpe, pero no paso de eso. Sobe su rodilla y le di un besito, lo cual le hizo reír.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-

-Sip-contesto mi nena

La cargue hasta la sala y la senté conmigo.

-Ahora dime porque te caíste ¿Venias corriendo?-pregunte

-Sip, lo diento-dijo Nessie agachando su cabecita

-Hay Nessie, tu papa y yo te dijimos que no corrieras en la casa. Te podrías haber lastimado más feo, y a mami le hubiera dolido verte llorar más.

-Pedon, mami-dijo Nessie mirándome con sus ojitos cristalinos

-no llores, ¿si?

Ella asintió y pregunto:- ¿y papi?

-esta trabajando, pero no tarda a en llegar-revise mi reloj y eran 2:30, el siempre llegaba a las 3:00.

Edward trabaja en el hospital de forks como fisioterapeuta de niños, a decir verdad a el siempre le había gustado esa carrera, asi que despues de que termino lo del grupo se metió a estudiar la carrera. Y acababa de ingresar al hospital , bueno mas o menos como 2 meses. Y pues digamos que yo acababa de retomar mi carrera, le "deje" por nessie, en lo que estaba embarazada y todo eso. Aparte de que Edward no me dejo trabajar, así que ahorita me dedicaba a componer canciones porque solo saque un disco al inicio de mi carrera de solista, y intento hacer el segundo.

Estuve un rato con nessie, sentada en el sillón, ella me contaba de sus "aventuras" con su amiga imaginaria: Daysi, aunque esta decía que no era imaginara, osea, que si íbamos a comer se llevaba a su amiga y Edward pagaba de más y los meseros se nos quedaban mirando raro. El caso es que me conto de su día con "Daysi", Edward llego poco después de las 3, pero como tenia entretenida a nessie, no pregunto por él.

La puerta se abrió, cuando se abrió nessie y yo alzamos la mirada a la puerta, de ahí apareció Edward. Y Nessie al instante se bajo corriendo, (que no le dije que no corriera-pense), se bajo corriendo y fue a abrazar a mi esposo. El dejo sus cosas al lado de la puerta y la cargo, le dio varios besos en su carita y cuando cerro la puerta vino hacia mí, aun con nuestra hija en brazos. De cierto modo le agradezco a Jessica por hacer que se deshiciera el grupo, porque de otra forma no disfrutaría cada minuto con mi niña y menos con mi hermoso esposo. De hecho no creo que hubiéramos tenido a Renesmee, y si la hubiéramos tenido me hubiera perdido tantas cosas con ella. Después de estos años Jessica pudo hacer algo bien, aunque no lo haya hecho intencionalmente.

El al llegar a mi, me dio un beso en la frente y sento al lado mio.

-Hola nena, y Bella-cuando dijo mi nombre lo dijo con una sonrisa picara

-Hola mi amor, pro que tan tarde?

-Por que atendí a un niño que era algo especial.

-Esperad en que papi?-pregutno nessie

-Mmmm….-buscaba las palabras especiales para que nessie las entendiera bien-el niño no se puede mover.-dijo edward

Osea estaba en estado vegetal

-¿Nada?-pregunto nessie mirándonos curiosamente

-No nena.

-¡Ohh! ¿po que?

-creo que fue por que se pego en la cabeza, no me acuerdo bien de su caso. Pero creo que fue por eso.

-¿Po corred?

Edward asentio, se veía un poco cansado.

-ya vez nessie, no debes de correr en la casa.

Edward se quedo viendo a nessie con una mirada reprobatoria, pero no tan grave.

Nessie solo abajo la cabeza

-¿Por que corriste nessie?

-oye si es cierto nunca me dijiste por que corriste.

Nessie negó con la cabeza.

-Nessie dinos.-dijo edward

Seguía con la cabeza baja. No decía nada. Edward la cargo en su regazo con su dedo levanto su carita. Sus ojitos estaban cristalinos.

-Nessie, pequeña ¿que paso?-hablo con una voz dulce y cariñosa.

-vi una sombra-en eso ella se puso a llorar. Edward la abrazo con dulzura.

-¿sombra de qué?-pregunte

-una sombra estraña, me voltee y no etaba Daysi, en eso me asuste y codi. Pero me rebale y caí.-dijo Nessie aun llorando.

-¿Donde viste la sombra?-pregunto Edward.

-Aquí.-y empezó a llorar mas.

Edward y yo nos quedamos mirando. y luego vimos a nuestro alrededor, pero no había nada. Voltee a ver a mi nena, me partía el corazón verla llorar.

-Tranquila preciosa. -Edward le hablo y le acaricio su pelo, en un trato de tranquilizarla.-si te da miedo en la noche, ven a nuestro cuarto. ¿Si? No dudes en despertarnos.

Nessie un poco mas tranquila, asintió. Entonces volvió su sonrisa.

Llevamos a nessie al parque para que se distrajera un poco. Ella al llegar se quedo sentada un rato en el pasto, pero luego vio una mariposa y fue tras ella. Edward y yo nos quedamos sentados en una banca cerca de nuestra hija. Veíamos a nessie corriendo y gritando tras la mariposa.

-¿Sabes? no se parece mucho a mi.-dije mirando a Edward a los ojos

-¿A no? Como eras tu entonces.

-Pues, de lo me acuerdo que me contaba mi mama. Era muy curiosa, bueno en ese aspecto nessie tiene algo de mi. Y pues era muy timida. Y tenia una amigo imaginario…lo cual creo que saco de mí. Bueno excepto por lo de tímida, Nessie es todo lo contrario. Y ¿tu? Como eras de pequeño.

-Ya lo sabes.

-Pero quiero escucharlo.

-Bueno, mmm…igual era curioso, me encantaba pintar, era muy inquieto, creo que eso igual saco de mi.

-¿No?¿enserio? Si no me lo dices no me lo se- dije en tono sarcástico.- Tu hija al estar en mi vientre, parecía que tenia un partido de futbol ahí dentro.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto asombrado

-A poco no sabias

-No.

-Por qué crees que me levantaba todas las noches era cuando se ponía más inquieta. Pero todo el dolor valió la pena.-dije dándole un beso casto en sus labios. Este me abrazo y acaricio mi pelo. Después de un rato Nessie llego con nosotros. Tenia sus manitas juntas, pero cerradas.

-Pod fin agarre la mariposa-dijo con alegría. Se sentó entre nosotros y nos enseño a la mariposa, aunque esta al momento que Nessie abrió las manos se fue volando. Nessie hizo un puchero se nos quedo mirando.

-Se fue…

-Si por que abriste tus manitas.-dije

-¿Nos podemo quedad un ratito más?-pregunto

-Sí, cuanto tú quieras-le dijo Edward-pero donde te veamos, ¿si?

-Sip, papi-entonces se volteo y fue corriendo hacia el árbol, donde había una ardilla.

Después de un largo rato en el parque nessie se canso. Y llego toda alborotada en su pelo.

-Mami, me quiedo id-dijo nessie

Asentí, me pare y ya la iba a cargar para poder irnos, pero Edward fue más rápido y lo hizo primero. Se veía el cansancio en su cara, pero aun así lo hacía con todo gusto. Con nessie en brazos nos fuimos hacia el auto. Edward acomodo a nessie en el asiento trasero. Nessie solo se sentó y se durmió. Edward se sentó en el asiento del piloto y arranco el coche para irnos a nuestra casa.

Llegamos y nessie dormía profundamente, esta vez yo la cargue, y deje que Edward se fuera a dormir. Nessie estaba aferrada a mí, y su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro. La lleve a su cuarto, la cambie de ropa, y le cepille el cabello. Para entonces estaba algo despierta. La deje en su cama ya arropada. Y me senté al lado de ella.

-Nessie, si tienes miedo solo ve a nuestro cuarto, ¿Sí? Lo dejaremos abierto para que entres. Te quiero mucho. Buenas noches, pequeña-le di un beso en su frente y prendí su lucecita, después camine hacia su puerta. Ya iba a salir cuando me hablo.

-Buenas noches mami.-y después se acurruco y cerro sus ojitos. Salí y entrecerré su puerta. Baje a la cocina por una galleta que se me había antojado y luego subí a mi cuarto. Entre y vi a Edward durmiendo, pasivamente, pero fue un poco torpe en entrecerrar la puerta por que lo desperté.

-Lo siento-dije caminando hacia él.

-No te preocupes.-llegue hasta él y lo bese lentamente. Pero después me separe. Y lo deje con una gran sonrisa-y ¿Nessie?

-Ya se durmió. Dejare la puerta entreabierta por si tiene miedo.

-¿Que crees que habrá visto?-pregunto

-No lo se y sigo pensando en aquello.

-¿Ya vienes a dormir?

-Sip, solo déjame cambiarme y regreso. -Camine hasta el baño y saque mi pijama. Me cepille los dientes y volví a mi cuarto. Vi a Edward despierto, con una sonrisa en su cara al verme.

-Volví.

-Perfecto-susurro invitándome a acostarme al lado de él. Acurruque en su pecho y me dispuse a dormir.

Me despertó un movimiento brusco en la cama. Abrí mis ojos rápidamente y a vi a Nessie llorando. Abrazando mis piernas, voltee y Edward igual estaba despierto. Tome a nessie en mis brazos y la abrace.

-Preciosa ¿Que tienes?-pregunte

-La sombra ota vez.-dijo llorando

-Ya preciosa….mama y papa están aquí, y no te va a pasar nada.-dije tratando de reconfortarla. Ella se abrazó más a mí.

-¿Te quieres dormir con nosotros?-pregunto Edward

Nessie asintió, y poco a poco se fue soltando de mí. Edward y yo hicimos un espacio entre nosotros para que Nessie cupiera. Porque sabemos que patea mucho en la noche. La acostamos y nos tapamos. Poco a poco volví a recuperar el sueño.

Digamos que mi vida aquí sigue, con los personas que más amo. En estos momentos de mi vida soy muy feliz. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando encontré la noticia que los Cullens se iban a separar, noticia que cambio mi vida. Cambio la de Edward también. Encontré al amor de mi vida y junto con esto vino otra personita que igual se robo mi corazón.

Encontré que mi vida es grandiosa

* * *

**ESTO ES TODO!**

**Chicas aquí termina todo!**

**Pues, fue un placer volver a publicar otra vez la historia. Me encanto recibir cada review, cada alerta de que la historia era favorita para alguien. Fue genial chicas. Las amo!**

**¡gracias! por recibirme con los brazos abiertos otra vez y darle una segunda oportunidad a esta historia. De verdad las quiero mucho.**

**Bueno, yo me despido aqui. La historia oficialmente acabo.**

**P.D: Lo de Nessie, debo aclararlo. Cuando eras pequeña (no se si recuerdes) te daban miedo las cosas. incluso tu sombra. Entonces lo que vio Nessie fue un producto de su imagion o de plano si vio una sombra pero no con ganas de hacerle algo. Lo de los amigos imaginarios si me paso. Tuve una. Pero no recuerdo nada.**

**W.L:Candy1928**

**(se cierra el telón y dan aplausos) :´(**


End file.
